Asesina perfecta
by gold77
Summary: Fue convertida en la asesina más implacable y perfecta, capaz de eliminar a un ejército entero. Su misión matar a un multimillonario de un casino de Las Vegas, pero esta asesina puede convertirse en ¿su protectora y amor?. Averígüenlo. IxK Cap.19 epilogo
1. Surgimiento

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Asesina Perfecta**

**Sinopsis: **Fue convertida en la asesina más implacable y perfecta, capaz de eliminar a un ejército entero. Su misión matar a un multimillonario en un casino de Las Vegas, pero esta asesina puede convertirse en ¿su protectora y amor?. Averígüenlo.

**Capítulo 1:** Surgimiento

Washington D.C., 29 de Julio de 2008. Oficinas del FBI y otra organización para la ley y el orden y estadísticas criminales. En ese edificio, en sus laboratorios más precisamente, se llevaba un experimento que podía llegar a revolucionar a las fuerzas policiales de todo los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica y era convertir el arma perfecta e implacable de todo el mundo.

-Bien, doctora Hotonashi. Que recomienda usted?-. Preguntó un hombre de largo pelo negro y ojos marrón rojizos.

-Poco, señor Heiden, en pocos minutos estará listo el chip que convertirá a un ser humano en una perfecta máquina de matar-. Dijo la mujer de largo pelo negro.

-Excelente, avisaré al capitán Bankotsu Sinshinitai, que traiga a la prisionera-. Dijo el hombre en tono sonriente y gélido.

Dicho y hecho, el comandante del edificio del FBI, fue a llamar a su compañero para que trajeran a esa mujer prisionera y que estaba acusada de un asesinato y se cree que es buena pistolera, por lo que era el ser ideal para llevar a cabo una misión de asesinato.

-¿Diga?-. Preguntó Bankotsu atendiendo el teléfono de su oficina.

-Bankotsu, Soy yo, Naraku. Trae a la prisionera, la doctora Kikyo Hotonashi , ya tiene listo el experimento-. Dijo el hombre.

-De acuerdo, enseguida te la llevo-. Dijo Bankotsu y colgó la llamada.

Así, Bankotsu dejó el teléfono, tomó su chaqueta y salió en un auto de la policía rumbo a la cárcel donde estaba recluida la persona que iban a convertir en un arma asesina de sangre fría y sin piedad alguna. Debían eliminar a aquel hombre que creían culpable de aquella traición o a alguien que consideren de su entorno familiar.

Al llegar al penal de mujeres, Bankotsu y otros 3 hombres, aguardaron en aquel auto, estaban armados con ametralladoras HK 416 y aguardando a que llegue la prisionera, que ya había ido a buscar uno de los oficiales del FBI.

-Miroku, iré a buscar a la prisionera, aguarda aquí con los demás-. Ordenó Bankotsu.

-Aquí te espero-. Dijo el oficial de pelo negro corto y ojos azules.

Bankotsu, entró a la cárcel de mujeres y mostró su identificación a la directora y esta junto a otras 2 oficiales fueron hacia la celda donde estaba la chica experimental. Todas las presas, abucheaban y le gritaban cosas desagradables a Bankotsu e incluso hasta amenazas, pero otras le gritaban palabras de seducción o le tiraban besos, era evidente que eran mujerzuelas que habían caído presas por andar ofreciendo sexo en zonas prohibidas como escuelas por ejemplo.

Finalmente llegaron a la celda 249 donde estaba la prisionera, una de las guardia cárceles, abrió la puerta de la celda y esta se abrió bajo un chirrido estridente y penetrante y Bankotsu entró, la chica estaba sentada en un rincón con su rostro cubierto por su largo pelo negro y sus rodillas. Levantó un poco la mirada y apartó algunos mechones de su rostro y lo miró fijo. Bankotsu avanzó hacia adentro de la celda, donde se aspiraba un olor insoportable a humedad y encierro y entre cucarachas y una bandeja vacía de comida que le habían llevado. El pelinegro la observó con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su traje negro.

-Vendrás conmigo, tenemos trabajo para ti-. Dijo el oficial. – Directora, prepare a esta mujer para llevármela-. Ordenó Bankotsu.

Sin preguntas, las oficiales, sacaron a la chica de su celda y la llevaron al vestuario de la prisión y allí la chica se vistió, ni siquiera se bañó, subió al auto de los oficiales del FBI y partieron hacia el laboratorio, el cielo estaba amenazante y para largarse una fuerte tormenta.

Al llegar al laboratorio, la chica fue llevada a un baño, allí se dio una buena ducha, se sacó toda su mugre y mal olor y quedó impecable, extrañaba verse así, luego de purgar 2 años presa y eso que le quedaban 22 años más de prisión, pero para su suerte, los oficiales del FBI se fijaron en ella para llevar a cabo su misión de venganza. Luego de terminar su aseo, la peinaron, le cortaron un poco su pelo y luego a su vestuario, se había puesto un vestido negro de tirantes, escotado y con su espalda casi al descubierto, la falda le llegaba por arriba de sus rodillas y llevaba un enorme tajo en el costado derecho que dejaba ver la sensualidad de su pierna, llevaba un cinto de color blanco atado a su cintura y se calzó sandalias de taco alto de color negro. Luego fue hasta la oficina de Naraku Heiden y tomó asiento, estaban los otros 4 oficiales del FBI que estaban con ella y que la fueron a buscar a la prisión de mujeres.

-Bien, señorita Kagome Higurashi, 25 años de edad, sexo femenino y por lo que se ve una experta en tecnología, largo pelo negro azabache, ojos marrones, 1.71 metros de estatura, nacida en Japón, pero nacionalizada norteamericana desde los 8 años. Acusada de matar a un joven que presuntamente quiso robarle y no hubo evidencias de ello. Es usted una buena tiradora-. Leyó Naraku el expediente de Kagome.

-Sí, esa soy yo-. Respondió escuetamente la chica pelinegra.

-Bien, te hemos sacado de tu prisión a cambio de que hagas un trabajo para nosotros, claro que si te rehúsas, regresarás a tu adorado "hotel"-. Dijo Naraku sarcásticamente.

-Que otra me queda, con tal de no volver a pisar ese mugroso lugar-. Aceptó Kagome no muy convencida de hacer este trato.

-Excelente, Teniente Taeda, Lleve a la señorita al laboratorio y luego tráigala de nuevo a mi despacho para enseñarle su primera misión.

-De acuerdo, señor. Sígame señorita-. Pidió amablemente Miroku.

Kagome se levantó de su silla y los 5 hombres clavaron sus ojos en el perfecto y enorme trasero de la chica en cuanto esta les dio la espalda y luego salieron rumbo al laboratorio, allí la doctora Kikyo Hotonashi, le inyectó un somnífero a Kagome y comenzó su exitosa operación.

Más tarde, Naraku y sus hombres, llegaron al laboratorio y vieron que el rostro de Kagome era el de una chica fría, sin sentimientos y seria, ya no era esa chica de sonrisa encantadora y alegre y que ahora deberá afrontar un reto de tener que matar a un hombre y además había otro secreto y era que el hermanito menor de esta chica, estaba enfermo y necesitaba una operación urgente y el FBI la tenía atada de pies y manos, aunque nunca le revelaron esto que pasaba y que podría desencadenar un final poco agradable para los defensores de la justicia.

-¿Cómo salió todo, doctora Hotonashi?. Por lo que veo no hubo problemas-. Dijo Naraku.

-Ninguno, señor Heiden. Se portó como una santa, además es hora de probar si esta chica es en verdad quien se asegura es-. Dijo Kikyo mientras se ataba su pelo en una larga trenza y se quitaba sus guantes descartables.

-¡Oh!, le aseguro que si-. Dijo Naraku.

Así, los oficiales del FBI, llevaron a Kagome a un cuarto aislado y dejaron 2 armas con sus cargadores en una mesa, las paredes estaban en blanco y había objetos que servían para cubrirse en caso de una balacera y la chica empezó a entender todo, tomó las armas, les colocó los cargadores y ajustó la alimentación de las balas y esperó el momento oportuno, prontamente, la sala empezó a verse como un escondite de maleantes armados y escondidos, Kagome se escondió tras una mesa que estaba tumbada y que la usaba de protección y al rato, varios sujetos se le venían encima disparando contra ella, al principio no reaccionó y eso llamaba la atención de los oficiales del FBI, pero sabían que debían ser pacientes y eso dio sus frutos, Kagome esperó el momento oportuno y sacó sus armas y comenzó a disparar abatiendo a sus oponentes, incluso a los que estaban escondidos y a los que iban a atacarla, así lo hizo con todos y cumplió su entrenamiento con un record excelente.

-¡Increíble!-. Dijo Miroku asombrado. – Solo 4 Minutos y 12 segundos le llevó eliminar a 24 narcotraficantes en el cuarto de hologramas-.

-¡Es impresionante!-. Dijo Bankotsu sin poder entrar en sí.

-¡Jajaja!-. Rió Naraku. – Cómo verán, mi plan es infalible y perfecto. Hemos creado a la mujer que dejará a Nikita en el olvido y a cualquier asesina a sueldo que se le asemeje. Ahora llévenla a mi despacho, le daré su misión.

Hojo Reeses, es un teniente del FBI y fue quien llevó al despacho de Naraku a Kagome y allí el comandante de la escuadra, le dio sus nuevas instrucciones.

-Bien, Kagome. Tu misión será encontrar al hijo de InuTaisho, Inuyasha Taisho. Es dueño de una concesionaria de autos de Miami y se sabe que es buen jugador. Así que tu misión será seducirlo y luego matarlo si no nos paga lo que nos debe. Recuerda que te hemos sacado del abismo y ahora trabajas para nosotros, no nos falles-. Dijo Naraku y con advertencia a lo último.

-No se preocupe, así lo haré, liquidaré a ese hombre y traeré su dinero-. Dijo confiada la chica.

-Aquí tienes tus armas-. Dijo Naraku entregándole un maletín plateado. – Son 2 armas Sig Sauer P226 con 20 cargadores en el interior del maletín, además estas armas, cuentan con un rastreador de huellas digitales, por lo que tu sola podrás manejar esas armas, además son indetectables a cualquier rastreador infrarrojo de los aeropuertos y lugares vigilados-. Informó Naraku.

-¿Y cuando debo partir?-. Preguntó la chica mientras cerraba el maletín.

-Esta misma noche, tu vuelo saldrá a las 10 de la noche hacia Las Vegas, deberás estudiar bien el casino mañana y luego averiguar si ese Inuyasha estará allí en el casino, en el hotel estará seguro ya que nuestros agentes han sabido que se hospedará allí-. Le dijo Naraku.

Con las instrucciones dadas, Kagome fue a su casa, que tanto extrañaba, preparó su equipaje y luego se quitó su ropa y se acostó a dormir, extrañaba tanto su blanda y mullida cama que por unos momentos dejó la frialdad y la alegría había retornado a su cuerpo.

Más tarde, se volvió a poner el mismo vestido y sandalias de taco alto y partió al aeropuerto escoltada por los oficiales del FBI, dejó su equipaje en la ventanilla de registro de viaje y luego subió donde está la aduana y sala de embarque y pasó sin problemas junto a su maletín, ya que como le dijo Naraku, las armas son indetectables a los rayos infrarrojos y alarmas. Horas después, abordó el avión con rumbo a Las Vegas y a cumplir con su misión.

Sus instrucciones eran claras y precisas y sin margen al error, había sido convertida en la más perfecta asesina de matar y su objetivo era claro, liquidar a la familia Taisho, más bien a su hijo.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas:

He de aquí un nuevo fic para su agrado, pero aclaro que este es el último de los últimos fics que hago en FanFiction, espero sea de su agrado y dejen muchos reviews.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	2. Casino

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Asesina Perfecta**

**Capítulo 2:** Casino

Kagome llegó a Las Vegas, bajó del avión y pasó por la aduana sin problemas, su maletín con sus armas estaba perfectamente camuflado para no ser detectado por los rayos infrarrojos de la policía aduanera y que se le vean sus armas que le dieron.

Al salir del aeropuerto, subió al auto que la iba a llevar al hotel casino donde iba a hospedarse y de paso cumplir su misión de asesinar al hijo menor de la familia Taisho, que estaba en ese hotel donde iba a hospedarse.

Al llegar al hotel, hizo todos sus trámites y luego la llevaron a su habitación de lujo junto con su equipaje y le dejó una propina al botones y luego miró la habitación. Era realmente hermosa y tal cual como ella siempre lo había soñado, al parecer, trabajar para el FBI no era tan malo si podía tener esos lujos y con suites que costaban una fortuna. Pero no tenía tiempo para observar los lujos de su habitación. Tomó el teléfono de su habitación y llamó al FBI para comunicarles que ya había llegado al hotel y ahí recibió sus nuevas instrucciones. Luego de recibir sus instrucciones, marcó los números del restaurante casino y reservó una mesa para ella sola y así lo hicieron. Kagome estaba cansada, así que descansó un rato antes de seguir con su misión.

Más tarde, vio que era la hora señalada y se desperezó, se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a bañarse y arreglarse y bajar al restaurante, donde seguramente conocerá a su víctima. Cuando terminó de bañarse, se cubrió con una toalla y empezó a husmear su equipaje a ver que encontraba para ponerse, extrañaba mucho su ropa y sus pertenencias y más cuando estuvo presa en aquella prisión indeseable y que juró nunca más volver ahora que está libre.

Kagome se puso un vestido blanco ajustado en la parte de arriba como si fuera corsé, atado al cuello y con la mitad de su espalda al descubierto, la falda era medio corta y semi holgada, que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas y que gracias a dios, nunca perdieron su belleza y tampoco perdió sus hermosas curvas y figura corporal, aunque debió hacer mucho ejercicio y comer bien para no perder su figura espléndida. La falda era escalonada en tres partes y el escalón final de la pollera, tenía unos brillantes incrustados. Se puso unas sandalias de taco alto de color blanco brillante y se preparó para bajar, en este caso, no iba a llevar sus armas, ya que si había peligro le bastaría con emplear sus puños y pies para defenderse de sus enemigos.

Cuando estuvo lista, agarró su cartera y bajó al restaurante, cerró la puerta con su tarjeta magnética y caminó por el pasillo hasta uno de los ascensores y bajó al restaurante casino. Al llegar, ocupó su mesa, atendida por uno de los camareros y vio que el casino era un mundo de gente apostando a los juegos de azar y a las máquinas tragamonedas, que eran el deleite de todas las personas que estaban jugando en ellas. Kagome además de su cartera, había llevado un maletín con 100mil dólares, para que cuando conozca a su presa, empezar con su plan. Mientras miraba la cartilla a ver que pedirse de comer, pudo ver algo que le llamó la atención y era a un hombre muy joven rodeado de guardaespaldas. La pelinegra pudo ver que ese era su hombre y al que debía eliminar. La verdad le daba una lastima tremenda, puesto que al verlo, sus ojos marrones, se hechizaron de amor al verlo. Ese joven, era de largo pelo blanco plateado, un extraño color de ojos ámbar, era bien alto y fornido, de piel medio bronceada y de unos 26 años de edad. Era bastante atractivo para las mujeres y siempre atraía alguna que otra mirada de ellas.

Kagome hizo su pedido de cenar y al poco tiempo, le trajeron sus macarrones a los 4 quesos con tiras de jamón y comenzó a comer, era la primera vez que podía darse el lujo de comer esos platos deliciosos y todo gracias a lo que acababa de acontecer, pero al ver al hombre que debía eliminar, era como si algo le acongojara, pero recordó que era una asesina a sangre fría y que la compasión en ella, era algo que no debía ni mencionarse. Repentinamente, pudo apreciar que ese hombre de ojos ámbar, la estaba observando y era como que él también la fichó a esa chica, que sin saberlo sería su asesina.

Kagome sabía que debía actuar como si tal, así que mientras bebía su copa de coca cola, observó que aquel hombre seguía hechizado con ella. La pelinegra le guiñó un ojo y justo en ese momento en el que estaba terminando su cena, pudo ver que ese joven peliblanco, estaba diciéndole algo al oído de uno de sus guardaespaldas y al rato ese hombre fue directamente hacia donde estaba ella, se detuvo junto a su mesa y la miró, ella hizo lo mismo.

-Disculpe, señorita. Pero el joven Taisho, me pidió que quiere hablar con usted-. Dijo amablemente el guardaespaldas.

-De acuerdo, no quisiera perder la oportunidad de conocer al hijo de uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Las Vegas y de la concesionaria de autos más importante de todas-. Dijo la pelinegra sonriente.

Repentinamente, el joven Taisho, se levantó de su silla, con su copa de whisky en mano y fue a la mesa de Kagome, donde la chica permanecía sentada y observando a su víctima fatal y mientras más lo veía más se relamía al verlo, pero una orden era una orden y debía cumplirla, pero solo hasta que lo tuvo frente a sus ojos y pudo ver la clase de hombre que era, Kagome pudo notar que ese hombre era bastante arrogante y presumido.

-¿Sola, preciosa?. Soy Inuyasha Taisho-. Se presentó el ambarino.

-De hecho si, en estos momentos estaba descansando y me iba a jugar un poco a las cartas, traje 100mil dólares para apostarlos-. Dijo la pelinegra sonriente.

Inuyasha, pensó que ya había atrapado a una presa, pues 100mil dólares era mucho, aunque en su caja fuerte haya la suma de las de 8 bancos juntos y de todos los casinos de Las Vegas, y poder incrementar su cuenta aún más era un buen negocio, por su gesto se notaba que decía "_encontré a una tonta de la que me puedo aprovechar"._ Pero lo que no sabe es que esa tonta es más lista que él y hasta será quien pueda mandarlo al fondo de la tierra.

Kagome recogió su maletín, se sentó en la mesa privada de Inuyasha, donde ya un grupo de personas, se había apostado a ver al hijo del dueño del casino, encontrar a otra víctima en el juego de póker. Kagome abrió su maletín y exhibió el dinero y lo cambió por 50mil fichas de valor 500. Pero antes y sin ser vista por nadie, logró cambiar el mazo de cartas del crupier y poner uno propio de ella, por suerte el dibujo de atrás era idéntico, gracias a que fueron diseñados dentro de las oficinas del FBI, gracias a los espías que se filtraron en el casino y suministraron la información.

Kagome tomó su lugar y al tiempo le trajeron un gancia summer breeze, que había encargado, por suerte su olfato le sirvió para saber que el trago no tenía ninguna droga que la duerma o algo similar que pueda afectarla. Ese gancia, llevaba 5 partes de gancia y gaseosa schweepes citrus y 4 rodajas finas de lima limón. Inuyasha también ya estaba en su asiento y con miles de fichas de cifras grandes, era claro, él era el jefe y debía tener el máximo.

El crupier empezó a repartir las cartas a los participantes, mientras la gente permanecía expectante a ver quien ganaba, aunque para todos era evidente que iba a ganar Inuyasha por lo que se sabía de los últimos acontecimientos de apostadores que debieron dejar hasta las medias para pagarle a Inuyasha. Kagome levantó levemente sus cartas y sonrió levemente, tenía 2 K y al ver la mesa, vio que el crupier acomodó 2 K, un as de pique y una Q negra. Kagome no podía estar mejor, Inuyasha sonrió confiadamente, tenía las cartas para pulverizar a su rival y nuevamente hacerse con el dinero de los apostadores que lo desafían, pero no todo iba a ser color de rosa.

Kagome esperó a que Inuyasha saque sus cartas, cuando lo hizo, tenía una J y un 10, tenía escalera, la gente murmuró y sabía que Kagome no tenía chances de vencerlo, Inuyasha la miró sonriente como diciéndole_ "despídete de tu dinerito, amor"_. El gesto era tan de arrogante y goce que a Kagome le dio tanto asco y coraje, que si tenía sus armas ahí mismo, le dejaba la cabeza como colador, pero cuando Kagome dio vuelta sus cartas, a Inuyasha se le borró la sonrisa de la cara, estaba petrificado. Kagome tenía 2 K y con las otras 2 que había sobre la mesa, logró formar Póker. Todos estaban perplejos pero luego aplaudían a Kagome a rajatabla. Había sido la vencedora de la partida. El rostro de Inuyasha había cambiado, estaba escrutado de furia y bronca por haber perdido la mano.

-¡Ups!-. Dijo Kagome con picardía.

-¿Te crees muy lista?, verdad?-. Preguntó Inuyasha molesto.

-Acéptalo, perdiste-. Dijo Kagome seriamente y con mal humor.

-Quiero la revancha-. Exigió Inuyasha.

-¿Seguro?-. Preguntó Kagome

La pelinegra, notó como los guardias de Inuyasha, empezaron a rodear la silla de Kagome, como ordenándole que debe quedarse obligatoriamente y aceptar la revancha de Inuyasha, ya que él nunca se va a resignar a perder y menos ante una mujer. Kagome dedujo que Inuyasha, no solo era arrogante y presumido, si no que era un terrible machista, de esos que odia caer ante una mujer y más cuando esta lo goza.

Kagome acomodaba sus fichas, que se habían incrementado en una enorme cantidad, pero subrepticiamente, se levantó, guardó las fichas en su maletín y miró radiante a Inuyasha.

-Disculpa, amor. Pero debo ir a cambiar estas fichas, es que llegué hoy y ando cansada y quiero descansar un poco-. Dijo la asesina a sueldo.

-Chicos, permítanle a nuestra invitada, tomar su lugar y jugar la segunda mano, aún es temprano para irse-. Dijo Inuyasha sonriente pero por dentro ardía de rabia.

-Por lo que veo no sabes perder, eres un idiota-. Dijo Kagome enojada.

-Siéntate-. Ordenó Inuyasha.

Kagome tomó su lugar, ante los murmullos de la gente, los que conocen a Inuyasha, saben que los Taisho son temibles y que Inuyasha es soberbio y nunca acepta perder y obliga siempre a revanchas, cada vez que se ve vencido y con esa clase de trampas, pues siempre ganaba la casa. Pero Kagome volvió a vencerlo, pero esta vez sacando 4 ases, más otro, lo que le dio una fortuna de 5 millones de dólares y esta vez si se retiró y aunque debió enfrentarse a 2 guardia del casino por que estos quisieron detenerla y Kagome se enfrentó a ellos con patadas de karate, debieron dejarla ir a su habitación y cobrar su dinero.

Inuyasha estaba furioso, nadie lo humillaba así ni a su seguridad, la gente aplaudía a Kagome y por fin puso punto final a la arrogancia de Inuyasha Taisho y sus victorias tramposas. Antes de irse, volvió a tomar el mazo de cartas que era suyo y dejar el del casino y nuevamente sin ser vista. Los crupieres, revisaban el mazo y saben perfectamente que sus cartas están marcadas por chips microscópicos para no perder, aunque a veces esa estrategia no les resulta, pero esta vez y gracias al mazo de cartas de Kagome, pudo vencer a su rival.

-Averigüen quien es esa mujer y que hace, quiero todos los detalles. Nadie me humilla de esa manera y se sale de rositas. Juro que me las pagará-. Dijo Inuyasha colérico y ordenando investigar a Kagome.

Al parecer se vienen momentos duros para Kagome ahora que venció a Inuyasha en su propia salsa y en esos momentos sabrá quien es Kagome. Si lo hacía estaba perdida y podía llegar a terminar su misión antes de lo previsto y sin llevarla a cabo. ¿Logrará Inuyasha su venganza?.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

Qué pasará con Kagome?. Inuyasha Taisho, descubrirá que esa mujer es una asesina a sueldo que trabaja para el FBI y que tiene la misión de matarlo?. Inuyasha no acepta perder ante sus rivales y ahora quiere venganza. ¿Lo logrará?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider).


	3. Humillado

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Asesina Perfecta**

**Capítulo 3:** Humillado.

Se paseaba de un lado a otro nervioso, esperando alguna novedad de sus custodios, fumaba su cigarrillo a grandes pitadas y quería saber quien es esa mujer que lo dejó en ridículo en el juego de póker y lo desbancó de una enorme fortuna. Prontamente uno de sus guardias con la información que necesitaba saber, pero en realidad no obtuvo nada de ella.

-Señor Taisho. No hemos encontrado indicios de esa mujer. Solo que acaba de salir de prisión-. Dijo el guardia entregando la hoja con el informe.

-¡¿ESTAS DICIÉNDOME QUE UNA EX CONVICTA ME GANÓ 5 MILLONES DE DÓLARES?ó el ambarino exasperado.

-Eso parece, señor-. Dijo nervioso el custodio.

-Bien. Puedes irte-. Dijo Inuyasha apagando su cigarrillo en el cenicero.

El custodio, se retiró nervioso. Inuyasha se reposó en su escritorio y se mordió el labio inferior, ¿Cómo era eso que una mujer que haya estado en la cárcel lo haya despojado de una fortuna tan considerable?. Y lo peor, ¿De dónde sacó ese vestido de fiesta blanco que había llevado esa noche al casino?. De seguro lo habría robado de alguna casa de ropas, porque no existiría otra razón, además Cómo es que una ex convicta se hospeda en el hotel más lujoso de todo Las Vegas, si de seguro no tiene en que caerse muerta. Algo sospechoso estaba pasando aquí y se juró por la memoria de su abuelo que lo iba a averiguar.

Al día siguiente, Kagome se despertó muy feliz. Salió de entre sus sábanas y entró al baño a darse una ducha y salir a disfrutar el hermoso día que hacía en la enorme ciudad del juego y los shows. Luego se vistió y salió afuera. Fue directamente a la enrome piscina del hotel, donde ocupó su reposera y pidió su desayuno. Cuando hizo su pedido, se quitó su bermuda y blusa y dejó ver la despampanante malla de doble pieza, de tanga y sostén negro y en el que su tanga, dejaba ver su bien redondeado y pomposo trasero, además de dejar ver su suculento cuerpo y esas curvas impactantes que volvían loco a cualquiera que la vea. Ese sostén, dejaba ver sus pechos bien formados, en fin, dejaba ver toda su belleza.

Al rato y mientras las miradas seguían clavadas en esa flor de mujer, el camarero le trajo su desayuno, consistente en tostadas de pan lactal en rebanadas, manteca, jalea de cerezas y café con leche y un jugo de naranjas. Kagome firmó la cuenta y agarró una tostada, le untó manteca y jalea y empezó a comer, repentinamente, cuando se acostó de panza en la reposera, dejando ver a todos su trasero, pudo apreciar que Inuyasha Taisho, estaba yendo hacia ella, lucía una camisa hawaiana rosa con decorado de flores amarillas, un jean azul y sandalias de cuero marrones.

-¡Hola!-. Saludó cortésmente la pelinegra. - ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?-.

-Quiero que esta noche, juguemos nuevamente-. Dijo el ambarino tomando asiento junto a la reposera de Kagome.

-¿Otra vez?. Veo que no sabes admitir una derrota-. Dijo Kagome medio riendo y mientras masticaba un poco de su tostada.

-Así es. Y la verdad quisiera saber, ¿Qué hace una ex convicta en el hotel más caro y lujoso de todo Las Vegas?. Qué banco robaste?-. Preguntó el ambarino con burla sangrienta.

-No he robado nada-. Replicó la pelinegra enfadada.

-Entonces, te repito, ¿Cómo es que estas en este hotel?-. Volvió a preguntar el ambarino.

-Simple. Al salir, tenía suficiente dinero y decidí pasar unos días acá- Respondió la pelinegra con obviedad.- ¿Acaso molesto?-. Preguntó con desdén.

-Sabes, no te creo demasiado. Pero mejor será que me des la revancha, porque nadie me gana en mi casino y menos una presidiaria-. Dijo el peliblanco a modo de orden.

-¿Te molesta que una mujer te haya ganado?-. Preguntó burlona Kagome.

-¡Si!-. Respondió el ambarino mascullando. – Y si no vienes esta noche de nuevo a mi casino, haré lo que sea para que vuelvas a prisión y me devuelvas mi dinero-.

Kagome se hartó y le estrelló la tostada en la cara a Inuyasha, enchastrándole toda la cara de manteca, mermelada de cerezas y trozos de pan, se levantó de la reposera y lo miró fijamente.

-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN PATÁN INMUNDO. ESTA MISMA NOCHE, ME IRÉ DE ESTE MUGROSO HOTEL, PERO ANTES LA GENTE SABRÁ LA CLASE DE PORQUERÍA, GUASO ESTÚPIDO Y ARROGANTE QUE ERES Y TE ASEGURO QUE NUNCA VOLVERÉ ALLÍ, POR QUE ESTOY PROTEGIDA Y TE PUEDE METER TU CASINO EN DONDE YA SABES, BASURA!-. Gritó furiosa la pelinegra.

Toda la gente, murmuraba y algunos se reían de ver la cara de Inuyasha toda sucia de mermelada, manteca y trozos de tostada. Pero aparte lo miraban despectivamente y comentaban sobre su egoísmo. Totalmente rojo de vergüenza, Inuyasha se secó su rostro, se lo lavó bien la cara, sacándose todo el engrudo y luego retomó asiento al lado de Kagome.

-Está bien, puedes quedarte y con el dinero también-. Dijo más calmo, pero resentido.

-Gracias, eres muy amable. Pero de todas formas, te daré la revancha que tanto quieres, siempre y cuando, te espantes las moscas antes de que te coman el dulce de tu cara-. Dijo burlonamente la chica de ojos marrones.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de desagrado, se levantó de su silla y se fue. Esa chica ya lo había humillado dos veces y se volvió a jurar por su vida que la desenmascararía, pero Kagome había cometido un error y era el haberle dicho que estaba protegida. El ambarino estaba dispuesto a averiguar quiénes eran sus protectores y que hacía una ex convicta y ahora millonaria en su hotel y que por sobre todo se atrevió a humillarlo 2 veces.

Kagome prosiguió su desayuno, cuando su celular sonó, apretó el botón de aceptar la llamada y era Bankotsu, uno de los agentes del FBI, para los cuales trabaja como asesina profesional.

-¿Cómo va todo?-. Preguntó el pelinegro.

-Bien, digamos que me estoy divirtiendo bastante con este idiota arrogante-. Dijo Kagome.

-Se supone que debes eliminarlo y no jugar con él-. Dijo Bankotsu serio.

-Tranquilízate, tigre. Le he logrado sacar 5 millones de dólares y humillarlo en su juego. Eso es mejor que eliminar a ese arrogante, pero no te preocupes, cumpliré mi misión-. Dijo Kagome sonriendo confiadamente y pasándose su mano derecha por su flequillo.

-Está bien. Lo vas haciendo bien. Por cierto, escucho una interferencia, quien sea, ya sabes que no debe filtrar nada-. Dijo Bankotsu firmemente.

-No te preocupes. Los muertos no hablan-. Dijo Kagome sonriendo fríamente.

Kagome, cortó la llamada de su celular con pantalla touch y entró al hotel, sin siquiera ponerse su ropa, entró con la malla que tenía puesta. La gente la observaba dividida, unos la reprobaban por su osamenta de entrar así desnuda, aunque tenga una malla provocativa y otros la observaban seducidos por esa despampanante mujer. Kagome subió por uno de los ascensores y entró a su habitación, sacó su maletín y de él, sacó una de sus 2 armas Sig Sauer 226, le colocó un silenciador y sin ser vista, fue hasta la habitación donde estaba el espía, que estaba grabando todo. Sin ser escuchada ni vista pese a la vigilancia, Kagome siguió, pero se topó con un hombre de traje negro, que estaba vestido igual a los guardias del lujoso hotel casino, sin embargo respiró aliviada cuando el hombre se identificó como uno de los hombres de Bankotsu.

-Te esperaba, soy Andy. Está en la 346-. Dijo el hombre.

-Gracias, Andy-. Agradeció la pelinegra.

Kagome, sin ser escuchada, abrió la puerta de la habitación, gracias a una copia de la llave que le dio el agente del FBI encubierto y vio al sujeto que estaba de espaldas a ella, guardando las pruebas, pero cuando el hombre volteó para salir, Kagome le dio una feroz patada en diagonal. Estrellándola contra el mentón del sujeto y este cayó al suelo dolorido por la tremenda patada propinada por Kagome.

-N…No…no me hagas daño-. Susurró el hombre aterrado.

-Lo siento, pero todo aquel que me ve e interfiere conmigo, no puede seguir en este mundo-. Dijo Kagome con frialdad y sin dudarlo, y con 2 disparos certeros, acabó con la vida del espía sin meditar miedo y compasión alguna. Cuando salió de la habitación, allí estaba Andy.

-Llévate a esa piltrafa y destruye las pruebas, me llevaré los discos a mi habitación-. Dijo Kagome.

-Cuenta con ello-. Afirmó Andy.

Al rato y con todas las evidencias en su poder, Kagome tecleaba su notebook, mientras disfrutaba de tomar sol en su reposera. Cuando terminó de borrar los discos con las conversaciones de ella y Bankotsu y sus fotos, guardó los discos en su cartera y se puso de pie, se ajustó su bikini tipo tanga y se metió a la piscina tirándose de cabeza en ella. Al salir, daba la imagen justa para sacar una fotografía y eso fue lo que hizo Inuyasha, escondido tras los matorrales que dan a la piscina del hotel, estaba claro que el ambarino se estaba obsesionando con ella.

Al rato, Kagome salió de la piscina e Inuyasha volvió a tomarle otra foto, cosa que esta vez no pasó desapercibido por los marrones ojos de la asesina a sueldo. Se acercó sensualmente a el peliblanco, quien apagó su cámara y esperó a ver que hacía ella.

-¿Cuántas tomaste?-. Preguntó empalagosamente la chica.

-Unas 4-. Respondió el peliblanco con grandeza.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ellas?. Acaso usarlas en tus noches románticas?-. Preguntó Kagome haciendo una mueca soberbia.

-Que maleducada. Pero en fin. Di lo que quieras. Esta noche te espero a cenar, al parecer te has ganado una leve reputación en mi hotel y no solamente por pasearte desnuda por mi hotel, si no por haberme ganado y humillado. Esta noche a las 9-. Dijo el ambarino y se marchó.

A Kagome esto le daba mala espina, pero por suerte, con su entrenamiento, ha aprendido a ser desconfiada ya estar siempre alerta. Esta vez deberá ir a cenar con el hombre al que tiene instrucciones de matar y que al parecer empieza a obsesionarse con ella, aunque aún no sabe que esa chica será su asesina si saberlo, Inuyasha ¿sabrá algo más de esa chica o seguirá con sus intensiones de saber quién es esa asesina profesional?.

Continuará

Al parecer Inuyasha ya empezó a conocer un poco mejor a Kagome y pese a que parece estar obsesionándose con ella, la chica ya demostró que es de armas tomar y muy osada. ¿Empezará a significar algo esa cena que Inuyasha invitó a Kagome o será una trampa?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Cita

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Asesina Perfecta**

**Capítulo 4:** Cita.

Esa noche, Kagome decidió aceptar la cita del hijo de los Taisho, luego de pasar un excelente día de piscina y compras, la asesina profesional, se dedicó toda la tarde a probarse vestidos en los diferentes paseos de compras y hacer un buen uso del dinero que había ganado, pero moderadamente, ya que ese Taisho, estaba obsesionado en sacarle hasta el último centavo y recuperar lo suyo por ser un mal perdedor.

En su habitación, Kagome, salía de bañarse, cubierta con una toalla blanca y empezó a hurgar en su ropa nueva y ver como seducía a ese engreído de Inuyasha Taisho. Miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que faltaba media hora para su cita. El tiempo necesario para arreglarse. Optó por ponerse un vestido de cocktail negro de un solo hombro de tirante grande y decorado con un enorme moño azul, en forma de flor y con decoraciones de brillantes en forma de aguamarinas. La falda era algo holgada y hasta medio centímetro más arriba de sus rodillas. Se calzó unas sandalias de taco alto de color negro y luego se empezó a maquillar, se hizo algunos bucles en la parte final de su pelo.

Al mirarse al espejo que estaba en la puerta derecha del placard, vio que estaba tan elegante y hermosa, que de seguro llamaría mucho la atención. Miró nuevamente su reloj de pulsera y vio que era la hora señalada. Salió de su habitación y bajó por uno de los ascensores hacia el casino donde se encontraría en el restaurante de este con Inuyasha. Al salir del ascensor, fue hacia el sitio indicado y atrajo más de una mirada. Esa chica que había osado pasearse por el hotel luciendo una seductora y osada bikini, lucía ahora como toda una mujer, elegante, hermosa y seductora, pero todos ignoraban que tras esa belleza, se escondía la mujer más temible a la hora de jalar el gatillo de cualquier arma que posea y recaiga en su victima.

Prontamente, Inuyasha divisó a Kagome y la llamó, la chica de los marrones ojos, caminó seductoramente hacia el, dejando deslumbrado al ambarino, que lucía un smoking negro de camisa blanca y moño negro y zapatos de cuero duro negros.

-Estas realmente divina-. Dijo el ambarino sonriendo lujurioso.

-Gracias, es que para esta cita, debía lucir bien-. Dijo agradecida la pelinegra.

-Bien, pasa, la mesa estará servida en pocos minutos-. Invitó el peliblanco.

-Gracias, muy caballeroso de tu parte-. Agradeció Kagome muy complacida.

Aunque sea soberbio, arrogante y testarudo, Inuyasha siempre ha tenido esa caballerosidad que lo caracteriza siempre y ahora lo demostraba con su invitada de honor. En la que esa noche, de seguro aprovechará para conocerla un poco más y averiguar realmente quien es esa mujer y a que había ido a un hotel de tanto lujo y más alguien como ella que salió hace poco de prisión.

Ya en la mesa, los camareros, traían la cena que consistía en un trozo de langosta marina, con una ensalada especial, limón y una salsa especial japonesa. Realmente una cena muy rica y que deleitaba mucho. La cena empezaba a tomar charla.

-Dime algo, ¿Cómo es que llegaste a saber tanto de póker?. Alguien como tu no creo que lo haya aprendido sola-. Inquirió saber el ambarino.

-Mi padre me enseñó. Era jugador muy compulsivo y tuvo que parar tras ser internado en un centro para ludópatas y después de que mi madre lo amenazara con dejarlo. Pero en ese tiempo, mi padre fue quien me enseñó todo lo relacionado a este juego-. Relató la pelinegra.

-Vaya. ¿Y tú, a que te dedicas?-. Preguntó esperando poder hacerla resbalar.

-Hago trabajos por encargo. Últimamente no me ha ido bien, pero he ganado suficiente como para venir acá a Las Vegas-. Respondió Kagome.

A esas alturas, no podía decirle que estuvo en prisión y mucho menos que fue a matarle porque se lo encargaron, pero Inuyasha ya sabía todo lo relacionado con ella y su venganza sería tremenda y no se detendría hasta poder recuperar lo que era suyo. Pero en ese instante, Kagome retomó la charla, mientras terminaba de beber un poco de su vino tinto.

-Y dime, ti. Aparte de tener este casino lujoso, ¿A qué otra cosa te dedicas?-. Preguntó con curiosidad la pelinegra.

-Solamente me dedico a mi casino, a ninguna otra cosa más-. Respondió el peliblanco.

Kagome hizo una mueca de desentendimiento. ¿Cómo era esto de que Inuyasha solamente se dedicaba a su casino?. Entonces Bankotsu le mintió?. Todo el FBI le mintió?. Ahora si que estaba confundida, puesto que Bankotsu y Naraku, le habían asegurado que Inuyasha Taisho, se dedicaba a la venta de automóviles y que fue por ello que lo mandaron a matar y la contrataron a ella para llevar a cabo esa misión.

Luego de la charla, comieron un postre helado, pero cuando Kagome se disponía a marcharse, el ambarino la detuvo.

-Espera. ¿Olvidas que esta noche me debías la revancha del póker?-. Advirtió el peliblanco.

-Estoy algo cansada y además no traje dinero para las apuestas y tampoco ando con ánimos de jugar a las cartas-. Respondió Kagome con un cansador suspiro.

-Lo siento, pero una invitación es una invitación y más cuando se trata de una noche especial-. Dijo el ambarino con seducción arrogante.

-Cómo es notorio que no admites perder. Realmente es llamativo-. Suspiró Kagome.

-Te lo repito. En mi lugar y juego, nadie me vence y menos acepto perder contra una mujer-. Afirmó el peliblanco con arrogancia.

-Vaya machista. Tanta caballerosidad la disimulas muy bien-. Farfulló Kagome enojada.

-Cómo sea. Vamos a mi mesa privada. Luego te cobraré lo que apuestes, pero solo si te gano, cosa que esta vez es muy prescindible- . Rió el ambarino con maldad.

En ese momento, a Kagome no pudo irle peor, no solo no trajo suficiente dinero, sino que además no había llevado el mazo de naipes que usó aquella vez para derrotar a Inuyasha y si no pensaba rápido un plan, no podía zafar de esta, aunque se sabe que Inuyasha es reacio a querer escuchar un no por respuesta por más que uno le ruegue.

-Lo siento, pero te repito que no tengo efectivo para apostar y quiero descansar-. Insistió la pelinegra con voz de fatiga.

-Y yo siento decirte que es obligatorio ir a mi mesa y que me pagarás luego la apuesta, dependiendo de cómo te vaya-. Insistió ahora Inuyasha.

-¡LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO HACER, ES ABANDONAR ESTA MUGROSA POCILGA, YA VA LA SEGUNDA CVEZ QUE ME AMENAZAS, MALDITO MALPERDEDOR ENGREIDO!-. Gritó enfurecida la pelinegra.

Una vez más, la chica, logró ponerlo en ridículo ante toda una multitud de gente que estaba en el restaurante, observando como el hijo del dueño del hotel, acosaba a esa chica, insistiéndole que apueste de nuevo para llevarle todo lo que ganó y no admitir su derrota. Totalmente sonrojado de vergüenza y temiendo que su padre vaya a ver que pasaba allí, no tuvo más remedio que desistir. Sabe que esa mujer es una auténtica pólvora detonante y que al menor enojo que le hagan hacer, puede llegar a provocar una verdadera hecatombe.

-De acuerdo-. Susurró el peliblanco. – Vete a tu habitación y quédate allí. Ya no quiero saber nada contigo, haré de cuenta que en mi hotel no existes-. Concluyó con cansancio hastío.

-Disculpa, es que no quise gritar así, pero en verdad que me sulfuras y más con tu insistencia, te gané justamente y no sé qué te hace perder 5 millones de dólares, cuando en las bodegas de este hotel casino, esa suma, debe superar el quíntuple de lo que gané-. Dijo Kagome más calmada.

-De acuerdo, es que estoy compungido, ya que nunca perdí en este juego y créeme. Mi padre me ha regañado muy duramente por ello-. Dijo el peliblanco compungido.

Aunque haya sido convertida en una asesina fría como el hielo y sin compasión, por primera vez, empezó a sentir pena por él. Su padre lo regañó y quien sabe que podrá pasarle de ahora en adelante. Sin embargo, Kagome ignora que a Inuyasha vendrán a verlo unos hombres que son los que inspeccionan los casinos a ver cuánto han incrementado sus cajas fuertes y si alguien llegó a ganarles más de lo debido, duras represalias les esperan.

Más tarde y ya casi cuando el casino estaba cerrando, Inuyasha estaba solo en su mesa, esa noche no había recibido apostadores, debido a su discusión con esa chica y en el cual, la gente ya empezaba a tenerle poca compasión debido a ello y esa noche, su mesa hizo cero ganancias, algo que nunca le pasó.

-Pareces afligido. ¿Te ocurre algo?-. Preguntó Kagome acercándose al ambarino.

-Sí, es que mañana vendrán los inspectores de casinos y si saben que he perdido dinero y esta noche no hice ni un centavo, me esperan duras represalias-. Dijo Inuyasha con temor.

Kagome pensó que no estaba actuando y ofreció ayudarlo, pues pese a que es su víctima, por esta vez hará una excepción y lo ayudará.

-De acuerdo. Esta noche me quedaré contigo en tu habitación. Creo que luego te comentaré sobre mis trabajos a sueldo, pero esta noche necesitas a alguien que te proteja-. Ofreció la pelinegra.

Inuyasha estaba confundido ¡Cómo era eso que esa chica podía ayudarlo?. Su aspecto no daba pinta de ser una escolta o alguien capaz de hacerle frente a alguien, sin embargo ignora que esa mujer puede liquidar a 20 hombres en 1 minuto. Pero sin embargo aceptó el ofrecimiento de Kagome y sin que lo vean, la llevó a su lujosa habitación. Al llegar, Kagome quedó impactada.

-¡Wow!. Que habitación-. Exclamó maravillada.

-¿Qué esperabas?. Es mi habitación de lujo-. Dijo Inuyasha con grandeza.- Oye, perdona, pero no tengo nada para darte que te pongas-. Se excusó.

-No importa, haré una excepción por esta noche-. Dijo empalagosamente la asesina profesional.

Kagome, se quitó su vestido de cocktail, dejando ver su esbelto y hermoso cuerpo, cosa que dejó impactado al peliblanco al ver a tan despampanante mujer y mientras se desabrochaba su camisa, la pelinegra tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al verlo. Pero esa noche se convertiría en su invitada de lujo y en su protectora momentánea.

Una vez en la cama, Inuyasha se preguntó ¿Cómo podrá ayudarlo esa chica? Y que serán esos trabajos a sueldo que hace?. Acaso… será una asesina a sueldo?. Parece que ya lo ha descubierto

Será así o esperará a ve que ocurre con esa misteriosa mujer?.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

Vaya capítulo. Una cita que terminó en escándalo y una noche en la que una asesina a sueldo, puede convertirse en la protectora de su victima aunque sea por un día o… ¿Por siempre?. Inuyasha descubrirá que esa mujer es una asesina profesional o ella se delatará ante él?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente episodio. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	5. Protectora

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Asesina Perfecta**

**Capítulo 5:** Protectora

En el transcurso de la noche, Inuyasha, podía dormir a duras penas, los nervios lo traicionaban una y otra vez y aunque tenga a una guardaespaldas durmiendo con él, no lo convencía del todo y encima esa chica se daba la confianza de dormir desnuda en su cama y pasar una noche con él sin saber quién era o a que se dedicaba y si no era una ladrona o una cualquiera que buscaba hombres con plata para sacarle todo y eso fue lo que hizo en 2 oportunidades.

Mientras el ambarino no podía conciliar el sueño, Kagome estaba profundamente dormida, pero repentinamente, unos pasos y unas sombras bajo la hendija de la puerta, alarmaron al peliblanco y se escuchaban murmullos, de seguro eran los "inspectores" de casinos, que iban a ver al peliblanco. Kagome ya se había percatado de su visita y simulaba dormir, pero repentinamente, se despertó y se re inclinó en la cama mirando a la puerta.

-Quédate en la cama, me encargaré de esos patanes-. Susurró la pelinegra en vos muy bajita.

Inuyasha la obedeció, pero al ver que Kagome solo tenía una bikini puesta y su torso al descubierto, se preguntaba si ¿así los recibiría?.

-Oye, ¿Qué no vas a ponerte nada encima?-. Preguntó Inuyasha en voz baja.

-No es momento de meditaciones, tenemos visitantes y no parecen venir en sinfonía de amistad-. Respondió la pelinegra haciéndole un gesto de que se calle.

Kagome escuchó como los sujetos intentaban entrar muy despacio y cuando finalmente abrieron la puerta, Kagome se escondió detrás de la puerta y su olfato para detectar pistoleros, no le falló. Los 2 hombres que entraron a la habitación de Inuyasha, estaban armados y sus armas tenían silenciadores, el ambarino horrorizado, se escondió bajo sus frazadas y Kagome salió de atrás de la puerta, tomando del brazo a uno y retorciéndole la muñeca derecha, logró que tire el arma, al mismo tiempo, vio que el otro trató de ayudar a su amigo y con un puntapié elevado, le pegó con el empeine de su pie derecho, justo en el cuello, desmayándolo al instante y al otro lo levantó de un solo saque y antes de que recupere el sentido por el envión, Kagome le pegó una patada recta al estomago y luego un puñetazo al cráneo que lo desmayó al instante. Inuyasha estaba sorprendido con la rapidez y la perfecta sincronización de artes marciales que tenía esa chica y más para actuar frente a dos sujetos armados.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-. Preguntó el ambarino.

-Entrenamiento, corazón, entrenamiento-. Respondió sensualmente la pelinegra.

Inuyasha estaba más sorprendió, primero por lo ágil que era esa mujer y segundo por la sensual y provocativa forma en que le respondió. Kagome desarmó a los 2 sujetos inconscientes, les sacó sus armas y sus cargadores de adentro de sus chaquetas negras.

-¿Qué va a pasar cuando se recuperen?-. Preguntó nervioso Inuyasha.

-Dormirán como cachorritos. Les pegué en puntos vitales de su cuello, que los dejará así por largas horas hasta que recuperen el sentido, pero ahora debemos averiguar quiénes son estos tipos y a que han venido-. Dijo Kagome retomando la compostura seria.

Cuando el ambarino iba a responderle, se escucharon unos movimientos, eran silenciosos y como si alguien se acercara sigilosamente y en efecto eran otros 3 sujetos armados, que iban a ver por que sus compañeros tardaban tanto. Al entrar en la habitación, no vieron a nadie, excepto a sus 2 compañeros desmayados y fueron a socorrerlos, pero repentinamente, una sensual voz de mujer llamó la atención de los 3 pistoleros.

-¿Se les perdió algo, caballeros?-. Preguntó Kagome que estaba apoyada en la pared con sus manos en la espalda y encima exponiéndose con su sensual bikini negra.

-¡Vaya!. Es Taisho no pierde la noche. Mira esa ricura que está ahí-. Dijo uno de los hombres con gesto arrogante y ordinario. – Ven muñeca, pasémosla mejor tu y yo, te aseguro que soy mejor que ese maricón de Taisho-. Dijo con gesto abusador.

-Pues lo prefiero a él. Hacer el amor con un muerto no es mi estilo-. Dijo Kagome elevando su ceja derecha y sacando su mano derecha de su espalda donde empuñaba una de las armas de los sujetos que había enfrentado antes.

De un certero balazo, Kagome, mató al sujeto que se acercaba a violarla y lo dejó seco contra el suelo, los otros 2, trataron de matarla, pero Kagome fue más rápida y con su mano izquierda, donde sujetaba la otra arma, disparó 2 certeros balazos a uno y al otro le disparó en la mano haciéndole soltar el arma. El pistolero sobreviviente, huyó despavorido al ver a esa mujer desarmarlos y matarlos con tanta facilidad. Inuyasha salió del baño y se quedó sorprendido una vez más al ver todo y empezó a entender quien es esa chica.

-¿E…Eres un…una asesina?-. Preguntó tartamudeando nervioso.

-Si-. Respondió la chica de pelo negro. – Soy una asesina a sueldo-. Confesó finalmente.

-Ya veo. Por qué tanta precisión y sangre fría para matar de esa manera, no era nada casual-. Dijo el ambarino recuperando la tranquilidad.

-Ya te dije, días de entrenamiento-. Aseguró Kagome.

Más tarde, los guardias limpiaron la habitación de Inuyasha y por esa noche, debió dormir en otra habitación, hasta que la policía haga los trabajos de limpieza en ella. El peliblanco pasó la noche en la habitación de Kagome, donde se sentirá seguro ya que esa mujer es estupenda pistolera y experta en artes marciales, era como una especie de Nina Willlams en persona y mucho más ágil y veloz como la sensual rubia de los videos juegos. Y eso que en cuanto a figura corporal era la misma, excepto que Kagome es un poco más nalgona que Nina.

Al día siguiente, el ambarino se despertó luego de poder dormir bien, tras una noche que casi termina muerto por 5 pistoleros que quisieron eliminarlo. Lo curioso era la tranquilidad con la que actuó su familia al declarar ante los oficiales de policía y aún no se había identificado al justiciero que mató a dos de ellos y los otros dos estaban recuperados y habían huido con sus otros cómplices a planear de nuevo una nueva estrategia para matar a Inuyasha.

En tanto, en la habitación de Kagome, esta estaba en su cama, cuando al despertarte, vio a Inuyasha parado junto a la ventana y mirando el paisaje de la hermosa ciudad del juego.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Preguntó Kagome.

-Nada, solo… miraba-. Respondió tímidamente el peliblanco.

Inuyasha, pudo ver los hombros desnudos de Kagome, que estaba tapada con la sábana azul de la cama, lo que le daba a entender que no tenía nada puesto y eso lo hizo sonrojar levemente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los ojos de la explosiva mujer, que le hizo un guiño y eso provocó un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Inuyasha.

Más tarde, Inuyasha y Kagome, desayunaban juntos en el bar del hotel, cuando aparecieron InuTaisho y Sesshomaru y tomaron asientos en la misma mesa, el semblante frío y atemorizante de ambos, daba a conocer que lo ocurrido en la habitación de hijo menor de la adinerada familia no fue algo al azar y el haber matado a 2 hombres y herido a otros 3 y que eran inspectores de casinos, no era un buen panorama.

-¿Qué ocurrió anoche hijo.?-. Preguntó InuTaisho.

-Nada, papá. Solo me defendí de 5 pistoleros-. Respondió el ambarino.

-¿Tú?-. Preguntó burlonamente Sesshomaru.- ¡¿Tú?, Semejante blandengue que no ha tomado un matamoscas en su vida ha liquidado a 2 sujetos y atemorizado y herido a otros 3?. Tenemos cara de tontos o qué?-. Volvió a preguntar en tono burlón y arrogante.

-¡Sí!, ¿Y qué?. Siempre hay una primera vez-. Se defendió el ambarino no muy convencido.

-No mientas, hijo. Eso no pudiste haberlo hecho tú-. Fomentó InuTaisho.

-No me creas si no quieres, papá-. Volvió a defenderse Inuyasha.

-¿Contrataste a un asesino a sueldo o qué?-. Volvió a preguntar Sesshomaru en tono mordaz y prepotente. – Porque no creo que la "amiguita" que tienes a tu ldo, sea quien te defendió-.

En ese momento, Kagome sintió unas terribles ganas de pegarle un puñetazo o una patada en los genitales de Sesshomaru, cosa de hacerle bajar lo gallito y menos de tratarla de mujerzuela, cuando en realidad, si Sesshomaru supiera quien es esa mujer, realmente quedaría como un polluelo delante de un gallo boxeador. En ese momento, Sesshomaru volvió a provocar.

-Papá, estamos perdiendo el tiempo, es evidente que este papanatas de mi lamentable hermano, no va a decirnos nada y más si no sabe manejar uno de estos chismes-. Dijo Sesshomaru dejando en la mesa su arma.

El arma de Sesshomaru era una mágnum calibre 357 con tambor de 6 balas y cañón medio largo y redondo y sonrió arrogantemente, ya que él si sabía manejar una de esas y su hermano no, miró a la pelinegra como intuyendo que ella era ese pistolero que eliminó a 2 de los custodios de los supervisores de casinos y Sesshomaru estaría dispuesto a averiguar quién era esa chica, además de ser peligrosamente efectiva con las armas, también era peligrosa en cuanto a su hermosura, curvas y seducción y Sesshomaru no iba a dejarla pasar y si tenía que declararle la guerra a su hermano por esa mujer, lo haría sin dudarlo un segundo.

Kagome notó que Sesshomaru la miraba mucho e Inuyasha lo notó también y eso no empezó a agradarle nada, pues Inuyasha ya empezaba a asentir algo por Kagome, aunque ella sea su asesina o eso era lo que parecía antes, pues Kagome, pese a no tener compasión por nadie, debido a que su ser se lo impide por tratarse de alguien que debe matar sin dudar, en ese momento, sintió algo por Inuyasha ella también, pero si Sesshomaru demuestra que tiene con que pelearla, quizá lo revea, pero por ahora prefiere a Inuyasha con ella y ser su ahora protectora.

Kagome lucía una minifalda corta y ajustada de color blanco tiza y una blusa de tirantes largo de hombros y que dejaba sus brazos al descubierto y de color naranja. Se calzó unas sandalias de taco alto de color negro y estaba realmente muy hermosa.

Repentinamente, un custodio se acercó a Inuyasha y le dijo algo.

-Disculpe, joven Taisho. Su camión está listo para partir hacia el deposito e ir por la nueva mercancía para el casino-. Informó el hombre.

-Gracias, Kóhaku. Iré de inmediato-. Agradeció el ambarino.

-Suerte, hijo. Regresa a salvo-. Le rogó su padre.

-Tranquilo, papá, regresaré a casa en una pieza-. Dijo el ambarino sonriente.- Disculpa, Kagome. Pero tengo trabajo que cumplir-.

-Claro, ve tranquilo-. Dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole.

-Si me disculpan, debo hacer una llamada-. Dijo Sesshomaru levantándose de su silla y guardando su arma dentro de su chaqueta blanca, que era del mismo color de su traje.

A Kagome todo esto le dio una sensación de mala espina, se levantó de su silla y siguió sigilosamente a Sesshomaru y cuando vio que entró a una oficina solitaria y escuchó su voz, supo que no estaba errada en cuanto a sus sospechas, también escuchó la voz de otra persona que le resultó conocida y era la voz de Kóhaku.

-Sí, señor Sesshomaru. Su hermano partirá en un camión GMC astro 95, el acoplado no lleva nada, excepto unas cajas-. Comentó el joven muy tenso y nervioso.

-Excelente, buen muchacho, Kóhaku. Tu hermanita Sango, podrá seguir trabajando en este hotel y tu también. –de lo contrario, ya tendrían que ir a pedir limosna al puerto o volver a la villa de donde los saqué-. Dijo Sesshomaru en tono amenazante y burlón.

Kagome se quedó helada al escuchar esas palabras, jamás se enamoraría de un sujeto como ese y menos con esa frialdad, aunque ella no se queda atrás en cuanto a ello. Vio salir a Kóhaku y escuchó la voz de Sesshomaru hablar con alguien.

-¿Naraku?. Soy Sesshomaru, el objetivo va en camino, un GMC astro 95, lleva las cajas, ya sabes que tienes que hacer-. Dijo sonriendo Sesshomaru con maldad.

Kagome estaba estupefacta, ahora resulta que a quien ella debía matar, sus jefes del FBI ya lo tenía planeado y de quien menos llegaba a sospechar era que el hermano de Sesshomaru andaba tras de esto. ¿Cuál será ese misterio por el que Sesshomaru quiera matar a su hermano y encima el FBI esté en medio de todo esto?. Kagome no iba a meditarlo, pero evitará que maten a Inuyasha, ella tiene esa misión, pero quizá lo revea y a partir de ahora sea su protectora. Salió al garaje del casino y subió a un chevrolet corvette deportivo y partió a toda velocidad tras el camión de Inuyasha antes de que algo malo le suceda.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas:

Sí, soy yo y he regresado como pueden ver y para dejarles otro cap. De este atrapante fic. A ver. Kagome ya se empezó a convertir en protectora de Inuyasha y le salvó la vida habilemnte aunque Inuyasha aún no sepa que esa chica es una asesina a sueldo, aunque ya tenga la leve sospecha de ello. Por otro lado Sesshomaru ya le hecho el ojo a Kagome y quiere hacerla suya, pero de momento la valiente asesina a sueldo tiene otra misión, salvar a Inuyasha y averiguar que tienen que ver en eso Sesshomaru y Naraku, uno de sus jefes del FBI ¿Qué se esconde detrás de todo esto?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider).

PD : Lean los caps. 30 y 31 del mejor regalo para papá fic actualizado.

Aclaración: Nina Williams, es una personaje del juego Death By Degrees, experta en artes marciales y armas, el juego es para consolas playstation.


	6. Descubrimiento

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Asesina Perfecta**

**Capítulo 6:** Descubrimiento.

Kagome se esforzaba por alcanzar a ese GMC Astro de Inuyasha, sabe que su vida corre peligro y aunque deba eliminarlo ella misma, no iba a permitir que otros competidores se le adelanten, pero en el momento en que estaba alcanzando al camión del peliblanco, notó que una camioneta tipo traffic, se le iba acercando y por los espejos retrovisores del corvette, notó que había varios sujetos armados y con uniformes de batalla, similares a los que usa el equipo especial de la policía SWAT y estaban fuertemente armados con fusiles de asalto FAL AK 47 y otros M16 para francotiradores y defensa. Eran como 10 hombres y aparentemente serían quienes iban a asaltar el camión de Inuyasha, quien parece haberse percatado del peligro y aceleró para huir, Kagome se percató de la huida del hijo menor de los Taisho y supo que debía actuar de inmediato, sobre todo cuando vio a los sujetos asomarse por las puertas laterales de la furgoneta para disparar.

La asesina profesional, pronto se percató que la traffic, se le adelantó y los sujetos se aprestaban a abordar el camión, pero algo le llamó la atención y era que uno de los atacantes, le hizo una señal de que se prepare para cubrirlos e inmediatamente supo que esos hombres eran realmente de un grupo elite armado de las fuerzas especiales, pero no iba a permitir que algo salga mal y sobre todo porque algo le daba mala espina y temía que ella sea el otro blanco.

Sacó una de sus sig sauer P226 y disparó a los neumáticos de la izquierda y la camioneta perdió el control dando varios tumbos y quedando a la vera de la carretera, los efectivos armados, salían aturdidos y mareados del destruido vehículo e hicieron una llamada por uno de sus comunicadores, al parecer, se aprestaban a dar otro golpe duro o pedirán refuerzos.

Más tarde, Inuyasha había llegado a su destino en aquel mercado donde lo estaban esperando para retirar los materiales para el casino. Kagome se había escondido entre las cajas del depósito, dispuesta a averiguar que estaba ocurriendo allí. Divisó a varios sujetos armados y no fueron problema para ella, a uno lo atrapó por detrás, rompiéndole el cuello con un abrazo quebrador y a los otros 3, los eliminó de 1 certero balazo a cada uno, por suerte había llevado un silenciador para usarlo con sus armas, cuando eliminó a los guardias, se llevó una de las cajas que le pareció sospechosa, pero no la abrió, se la llevó con ella, una vez que se percató que Inuyasha estaba llevándose el camión ya cargado con todo. Abordó su Corvette y para su suerte, pudo escapar sin problemas y sin necesidad de usar sus armas, puesto que había huido por el sector donde había liquidado a los vigiladores y partió a toda marcha a alcanzar al peliblanco, unos metros más adelante se le adelantó y se puso frente a él, obligándolo a detenerse.

El ambarino bajó del camión y la pelinegra igual, el joven peliblanco estaba enfadado por la maniobra que hizo Kagome para obligarlo a detenerse.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces?. ¡¿Estás loca?-. Preguntó enojado Inuyasha.

-Abre las puertas del acoplado, quiero revisar esas cajas-. Respondió la asesina con exigencia.

-¿Para qué?. Solo llevo insumos para mi casino-. Aseguró intranquilo el peliblanco.

-Ábrelo-. Volvió a exigir tajantemente Kagome.

-No lo haré-. Dijo Inuyasha desafiándola y cruzándose de brazos con gesto arrogante.

Kagome hizo una mueca sarcástica, sacó su arma de entre su minifalda y le apuntó a la cabeza al ambarino y sonrió triunfadora.

-O la abres o me encargaré de cumplir mi tarea y frustrar al imbécil de tu hermano mayor-. Dijo Kagome firmemente.- Abre el tráiler, no tengo todo el día-.

Inuyasha se dirigió a la parte trasera del acoplado, maldiciendo para sus adentros a Kagome, abrió las puertas traseras del remolque del gigantesco camión y Kagome subió en el, con la caja que había sustraído del depósito y vio que eran idénticas a la que ella tenía.

-¿Qué quieres ver?. Solo juegos de casino y no entiendo que haces con esa caja. Ahora resulta que eres ladrona además de asesina?-. Gruñó fastidiado Inuyasha.

-Mejor cierra la boca y observa esto-. Dijo Kagome harta de la prepotencia de Inuyasha.

Kagome, abrió las dos cajas y vio que solo había fichas para juegos de póker de valor 100, naipes de póker y dados para juegos del seven eleven.

-¡Lo ves, pierdes el tiempo, tonta!-. Rió arrogantemente el ambarino.

Kagome sacó todo lo de las cajas y pronto vio una de madera que iba camuflada con los materiales de casino y eso daba a entender por qué pesaban tanto. Sacó una barreta de metal de la pared lateral derecha del camión y abrió la tapa de la misteriosa caja y pronto divisó algo que era más que solo juegos para casinos.

-Lo sospechaba. Son fusiles AK 47 de fabricación soviética, al parecer, tu hermanito mayor, tiene otros negocios más que atender un casino y mandarte a buscar accesorios para casinos-. Dijo sonriente la pelinegra ante su descubrimiento.

-¡M…Maldición!. Esto sí que… no lo esperaba-. Gimoteó nervioso el ambarino.

-Eso explica el interés de esos sujetos de la SWAT, querían estas armas y además, cómo te dije, Sesshomaru tendrá que explicar muchos puntos en esto-. Lo calmó la asesina profesional.

Más tarde, Inuyasha regresó al hotel con el camión y las cajas y Kagome como escolta desde el corvette que había tomado para salvar a Inuyasha y menos mal que lo siguió, puesto que en el trayecto, Kagome volvió a encontrarse con los mismos hombres del grupo SWAT del FBI, que quisieron emboscarlos y hábilmente, Kagome acabó con todos ellos, y cómo se dijo con una habilidad sumamente increíble y práctica y sin fallar un solo tiro y encima con solo usar un cargador en cada una de sus armas y liquidar a 15 hombres más fuertemente armados que ella y a la hora de jalar el gatillo, no le tembló el pulso, era evidente, está entrenada para matar y no apiadarse de nadie por más que se lo suplique.

Kagome bajó del corvette y vio que los hombres del casino comenzaban a descargar las cajas del camión y llevarlas dentro del casino. La pelinegra, ya añoraba verle la cara a Sesshomaru, cuando vea que sus armas no estaban dentro de las cajas. Subió a su habitación y se cambió de ropa, se puso su malla de verano, primero su bikini negra y su sostén del mismo color, una bata de salida y bajó con un libro y su cartera a darse una bronceada y un baño en la hermosa y grande piscina del hotel donde estaba hospedada.

Al rato, Kagome estaba en su reposera leyendo su libro y disfrutando de un hermoso día de sol, luego de una ardua tarea de salvar a Inuyasha de un grupo elite que quería eliminarlo para quedarse con la mercadería. Todos los hombres que estaban en la piscina, miraban a la impresionante Kagome y como se dijo antes, las curvas de su cuerpo y su belleza corporal y facial, daban para atraer miles de miradas y envidia por parte de las mujeres. Repentinamente, la asesina profesional, se percató de que Sesshomaru se acercaba a donde estaba ella y con cara de muy pocos amigos, Kagome ni se inmutó ante ello, bebió un poco de su milk shake de vainilla y luego volvió a leer su libro ignorando a Sesshomaru que estaba frente a ella. Con suma grosería y arrogancia, el mayor de los Taisho, le quitó el libro a Kagome y li tiró al suelo.

-¿Dónde están mis armas?-. Preguntó Sesshomaru en tono de matón.

-Búscalas-. Le respondió Kagome poniéndose de pie. – Voy a la piscina, tú has lo tuyo-.

-¡Te hice una pregunta, primor!-. Masculló Sesshomaru tomándola de un brazo.

-O me sueltas o te fracturo todos los huesos-. Lo amenazó la pelinegra

-Y mis guardias, te llenarán de plomo si me tocas. Te lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Dónde están mis armas?-. Aseveró con furia y prepotencia.

Kagome ya se hartó de la prepotencia de Sesshomaru, le tomó la mano que la tenía sujeta y le torció la muñeca, cosa que estremeció de dolor al mayor de los hermanos Taisho, Kagome le hizo una mueca triunfante y lo miró asesinamente como diciéndole que si llama a sus "chicos", terminará muerto, Sesshomaru se levantó de la reposera de Kagome y se marchó a pasos agigantados y echando sapos por la boca. Kagome recogió su libro del suelo y se metió a la piscina a refrescarse y a olvidar ese mal momento.

Al rato, cuando ya tuvo suficiente de estar en el agua y el calor ya dejó de azotarla, salió de la piscina y agarró su toalla y se secó su cuerpo, cuando una voz femenina, siseó a sus espaldas llamando su atención. La joven mujer, era de pelo castaño largo, con una pequeña trencilla holgada al final de su pelo, era muy atractiva y lucía un uniforme de sirvienta del hotel.

-Eso que hiciste, fue osado. Te aseguro que Sesshomaru no se va a quedar tranquilo y buscará vengarse de ti-. Aseguró una mujer joven de pelo castaño.

-No te preocupes. Ese gusano, no sabe quién soy yo-. Dijo sonriente Kagome.

-Es que,… ese bastardo, nos tiene esclavizados a mí y a mi hermano. –tuvimos que aceptar sus malditas condiciones o nos iban a comer los piojos y las ratas-. Dijo la joven castaña triste.

-¿Tú eres la hermana de Kóhaku?-. Preguntó Kagome.

-Sí, me llamo Sango-. Se presentó la castaña.

-Soy Kagome. Asesina profesional a sueldo-. La saludó la pelinegra estrechando su mano.

-Me vendría muy bien contratarte y eliminar a ese canalla. Ha abusado de mi y hasta una vez, me obligó a atenderlo desnuda, hacerle un show erótico y luego me violó-. Rememoró Sango casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Kagome estaba estupefacta ante ese descubrimiento que acababa de oír, ahora resultaba que Sesshomaru era un pervertido sexual y se aprovechaba de las pobres mucamas que trabajaban en su hotel. Repentinamente, otra joven mujer se le acercó, era casi un clon de Kagome, excepto que usaba el pelo algo corto y hasta sus hombros y tenía una bincha amarilla en su cabeza y lucía un uniforme de crupier de casino.

-Sango, Kóhaku quiere verte-. Anunció la joven.

-Iré de inmediato. Gracias por escucharme, Kagome-. Agradeció Sango.

-No es nada-. Dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole.

En eso, Kagome detuvo a la crupier y esta se negó a darle información, puesto que los vigiladores la estaban observando y la chica se retiró rápidamente. Kagome no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados e iba a averiguar qué demonios estaba ocurriendo allí, pero algo llamó su atención y era cuando vio a Miroku y a Bankotsu, reunirse con InuTaisho y Sesshomaru y estrechar sus manos, era evidente que algo sucedía allí y no muy bueno. ¿Qué estaban haciendo 2 agentes del FBI con los Taisho?, ellos eran precisamente el blanco de la asesina profesional y ahora los ve saludándose cortésmente y como buenos amigos. Una vez más se preguntó ¿Qué pasaba allí?. Pero súbitamente, algo le vino a la mente y era que esa misteriosa mujer que trabajaba en el casino y se negó a darle información, se parecía mucho a una hermana gemela que la separaron cuando apenas era un bebé de 1 año, ¿será ella?.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas.

Otro capítulo más de este atrapante fic y solo resta saber, que hacen Bankotsu y Miroku reunidos con los Taisho y saludándose con tanta cortesía. Eso lo iba a averiguar y de paso saber qué pasó con Sango y ayudarla y lo mismo con esa misteriosa mujer a la que se le parece tanto a su hermana gemela y sobre todo salvó a Inuyasha y descubrió un tráfico de armas pro parte de Sesshomaru, ¿Qué misterio se esconde detrás de todo esto?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente episodio. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	7. Romances

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Asesina Perfecta**

**Capítulo 7:** Romances.

Kagome se había recostado en su reposera y se volvió a pensar una y mil veces que estaba pasando en ese hotel, parecía un hotel del terror. Primero, descubre que los agentes del FBI que la convirtieron en la asesina peligrosa que es ahora, están ¿aliados? Con los Taisho, segundo una mujer desesperada, le pide ayuda y quiere que el mayor de los Taisho, sea la segunda víctima de la prestigiosa asesina a sueldo y tercero, descubre que al parecer, su media hermana que separaron hace 25 años, se encontraba en ese hotel trabajando de crupier. No se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados e iba a atar todos los cabos sueltos de una vez por todas.

La pelinegra, pudo ver como los guardias del hotel, parecían estar vigilándola, ya que Sesshomaru parece haber pedido eso y pese a que esto no la intranquilizaba, sabía perfectamente, que Sesshomaru no se traía buenos propósitos con ella. Tomó su libro y se acostó a leerlo, cuando pudo sentir en el blando colchón de su reposera, que alguien se había sentado a su lado. Apartó el libro de sus ojos haciéndolo a un lado y pudo ver a un hombre de unos 30 años, de pelo castaño medio largo y enrulado y de ojos verdes, al parecer con claras intenciones de cortejarla.

-¡Hola, encanto!. ¿Estás sola?-. Preguntó el hombre.

-Sí, estoy sola, desde que mutilé al tipejo que quiso cortejarme. Así que te recomiendo que si no quieres ser el siguiente en mi lista negra, te largues-. Aseveró la pelinegra con sonrisa asesina.

Ante semejante amenaza, el sujeto se retiró sin siquiera decir nada, ya que pese a no conocerla, se exponía a que Kagome realmente cumpla su amenaza ya que a la hora de matar no lo duda y menos con quienes ponen en riesgo su vida, la de sus seres queridos o la de aquel que ame en serio y no cortejándola como playboys. Cuando el sujeto se retiró, volvió a leer su libro, pero nuevamente sintió hundirse el colchón de su lado derecho, de mal humor, volvió a apartar el libro de su vista, pero esta vez su humor cambió cuando apreció que el hombre que estaba al lado suyo era Inuyasha, su víctima o protegido.

-Veo que actúas como buen espantapájaros. Espantas a cuanto cuervo se te acerque-. Dijo el peliblanco en tono burlón.

-Más que como espantapájaros, actúo como un granjero defendiendo su mazorca de cuervos hambrientos-. Dijo Kagome en tono sonriente pero desafiante a la vez.

-Realmente eres asombrosa. Jamás pensé que una mujer como tú, tengas a todos a tus pies y solo porque eres una pistolera que no teme a nada-. Dijo el ambarino.

-Es lo que me enseñaron a ser-. Aseveró la pelinegra cambiando su tono de desafío y enojo a uno más amable y pacífico.

-Vine a agradecerte el haberme salvado la vida esta mañana. Realmente no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando con esa mercadería que estaba trayendo-. Expresó Inuyasha agradecido.

-No fue nada-. Dijo Kagome tomándole una mano. – En realidad, mi misión era matarte, pero creo que acá, hay cosas que primero deberé resolver-. Concluyó seria.

Inuyasha sintió, y no sabe por que pero fue algo impulsivo, se acercó levemente a Kagome y sin siquiera saber por qué rozó sus labios con los de ella. La asesina a sueldo, cerró sus ojos y era como que no se oponía a ello, es más, la joven enlazó sus brazos al cuello de Inuyasha y sus carnosos y suculentos labios, se unieron más a los del peliblanco, que abrazó a Kagome por su desnuda cintura y ese dulce beso, se hizo más profundo e intenso. Al parecer, lo que iba a convertirse en un cuerpo sin vida, ahora reflota como un hombre lleno de esperanza y amor y aunque esa mujer iba a ser su asesina, todo esto podía llegar a cambiar de un momento a otro.

Cuando el ambarino apartó sus labios de los de ella, para poder hacer que sus pulmones retomen el aire que imploraban con clemencia, Kagome entreabrió sus ojos y esa mirada asesina que combinaba belleza y peligro, cautivaron los dorados ojos de Inuyasha y él tampoco se quedaba atrás, puesto que esa miraba ámbar que tenía el menor de la familia, podía derretir a la mujer más dura y fría de todas y Kagome ya experimentaba esa sensación y al ver esa atrapante mirada, su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba y ahora estaba más decidida que antes a dudar de matarlo.

El sujeto que antes había intentado cortejar a la despampanante pelinegra, veía con recelo, como el hijo menor del dueño del casino, estaba cortejando a aquella mujer que él quiso conquistar primero y ella rechazó fervientemente y sin dudarlo. Pero repentinamente, un conocido de Kagome se acercó hacia donde estaba la feliz pareja y carraspeó llamando la atención de ambos.

-¡Bankotsu!-. Exclamó la mujer. - ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Kagome. Y… a solas-. Inquirió el hombre de la larga trenza en tono gélido.

Sin siquiera pestañear, la asesina a sueldo, se puso de pie y le pidió a Inuyasha que los deje solos, el peliblanco aceptó a duras penas y se marchó. La gente murmuraba sobre si esa misteriosa y atractiva mujer no estaba saliendo con muchos hombres y esos rumores de que la tomaran por una mujerzuela, la enfurecía terriblemente. Pero ahora eso no venía al caso, si no que el hombre del FBI, fue a reclamarle por no cumplir bien su misión.

-Kagome. Creí que te había dicho claramente que debías asesinar a Inuyasha Taisho, no enamorarte de él-. Dijo Bankotsu serio y cruzado de brazos.

-Mire, señor Sinshinitai, creo que acá hay algo extraño o varios de sus hombres no hubieran intentado matarme junto con Inuyasha y todo por un gran cargamento de AK 47 y M 16 que estaban de contrabando en ese tráiler que tuve que custodiar a riesgo de mi propia vida-. Recalcó la pelinegra molesta.

-¿Por qué no lo divulgas en los periódicos, así te escucha todo el mundo, aparte de los del hotel?-. Dijo Bankotsu socarronamente.

-¡Cómo sea!. Solo quiero saber eso, las razones por las que debo eliminarlo y por que no puedo enamorarme de él si parece ser la víctima en todo este rollo-. Rezongó Kagome.

-Mira niña, te sacamos de esa pocilga y te hemos convertido en una asesina despiadada y sin dudar a la hora de matar, te pagamos un excelente sueldo y por lo que veo, ya le has sacado a este casino, más de 5 millones de dólares. Pero acá no viniste a desbancar casinos o a enamorarte, si no que has venido a eliminar a alguien y no estás cumpliendo-. Reclamó Bankotsu enfadado.

-Primero quiero investigar a fondo este asunto antes de cumplir mi misión y si no crees que soy una buena asesina a sueldo, pregúntales a los 5 sujetos que eliminé y a tus 10 hombres que mandaste a convertirme en coladera y que ahora descansan en paz-. Dijo la pelinegra con gesto socarrón y poco amistoso.

Bankotsu se marchó sin esgrimir palabra alguna, Kagome sabe que acá se oculta algo turbio y la clave es Sesshomaru, quien nuevamente volvió a salir afuera e ir donde estaba Kagome, que lo miró amenazantemente, esperando cualquier cosa de ese sujeto, pero cuando Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y tomó asiento en su reposera y bien cerca de ella, le dijo algo.

-Me gustaría que esta noche, vengas a cenar conmigo y a invitarte a un juego de cartas. Es para compensar mi maltrato reciente y creo que mereces algo mejor que el papanatas de mi lamentable hermano-. Dijo el peliblanco mayor cortejadamente.

En eso, una voz encolerizada, resonó a espaldas de Sesshomaru y Kagome al levantar su vista, puso ver a un Inuyasha iracundo.

-Será mejor que te alejes de ella, antes de que te convierta en trizas-. Masculló el ambarino.

-Mira, niñato-. Dijo Sesshomaru con sonrisa desdeña y cerrando sus ojos.- Es mejor que te largues de aquí y me dejes solo con mi novia o te aseguro que sabrás lo que es bueno-. Amenazó mirándolo ferozmente por el rabillo de sus ojos.

Inuyasha agarró de las solapas de su remera a Sesshomaru y lo apartó de Kagome violentamente y se sentó junto a la peligrosa pelinegra, era evidente que el peliblanco, se había enamorado de su asesina y pese a que ella no mostraba signos de haber hecho lo mismo, parece estar inclinando la balanza a favor de Sesshomaru.

-¡Oye!-. Reclamó la pelinegra. – Solo me invitó a cenar, además, no eres mi novio solo porque me besaste sin mi permiso-. Resopló enojada.

-Tal vez, pero me vuelves loco, eres hermosa y me he enamorado de ti-. Confesó Inuyasha.

Un leve rubor, se coloreó en las mejillas de la asesina profesional y no podía creerlo, el hijo menor de la familia Taisho, se le había declarado y confesado sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero como Kagome no tiene tiempos para romances, se puso de pie y se acomodó si diminuta bikini que dejaba ver sus grandes y pomposas nalgas y caminó hacia Sesshomaru.

-De acuerdo, esta noche espérame en el restaurante del hotel-. Confirmó la asesina.

Una sonrisa triunfante, se dibujó en el rostro de Sesshomaru, ante un asombrado Inuyasha, que no podía creer que la mujer de la que se había enamorado, había aceptado salir a cenar con su hermano mayor. Lleno de ira, se levantó de la reposera y miró con desprecio a Kagome.

-Cometiste un error. Verás pronto la clase de porquería que es mi hermano, pero cuando lo hagas será tarde. Yo si pude haberte demostrado que me enamoré de ti, pero veo que te gustan los traficantes. En serio me decepcionas. ¡Vete a la mierda!-. Dijo fuertemente el ambarino y se fue.

Kagome lo miró estupefacta y se tapó su cara con sus manos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. Ese hombre le había confesado su amor hacia ella y lo estropea todo, aceptando salir con el hermano mayor de este, pero todo sea con tal de descubrir ¿qué diablos estaba sucediendo en ese hotel y por que Sesshomaru está tan interesado en tener esas armas?. Además, le llamó la atención que Bankotsu la haya regañado por haberse defendido y exigirle que mate a Inuyasha y acabe con este rollo de una buena vez por todas.

A la noche, en su habitación, Kagome salía de ducharse, cubierta con una toalla blanca y empezó a buscar en su ropero y buscar ropa adecuada, ya que anduvo de compras y elegir lo que quiera, ahora que tiene suficiente dinero. Eligió ponerse un vestido blanco de cocktail, que iba sujeto al hombro izquierdo y decorado en este con una flor tipo rosa china, de color dorado y con brillantes, la parte de arriba, era bien ceñida al cuerpo, lo que dejaba ver bien su exuberante lomo y torso y la falda era hasta arriba de sus rodillas y medio acampanada, se calzó unas sandalias de taco alto de color blanco tiza y se maquilló muy bien, estaba realmente hermosa y atractiva y cuando salió, fue directamente a la oficina de Sesshomaru, donde este la esperaba.

Al salir de su habitación, cerró la puerta y casi le da un infarto, cuando se topó con alguien en la salida, al ver quién era, era Sango, que estaba recorriendo los pisos que le tocaba esa noche.

-Vaya susto me diste Sango-. Protestó Kagome. - ¿Ocurre algo malo?-. Preguntó al ver el rostro serio de la castaña.

-Si, Kagome. Ocurre que debes tener cuidado con Sesshomaru, es un hombre despiadado y siempre tiene un as bajo la manga. Además esa crupier con la que te topaste, es su gran aliada y casi siempre que juegan en su mesa él termina ganando. Debes ir con mucho cuidado-. La aconsejó la castaña y se retiró a terminar de cumplir sus tareas.

Kagome hizo una mueca y volvió a entrar a su habitación y al rato salió con un maletín en el que llevaba dinero, cartas de póker y una de sus sig sauer P226 y 4 cargadores con 12 balas cada uno. Al rato ya estaba reunida con Sesshomaru, lucía un traje marrón medio oscuro, una camisa blanca y corbata negra y zapatos del mismo color. Kagome le sonrió al igual que el ambarino mayor y juntos entraron al restaurante. Esa noche, Kagome iba a desenmascarar todo este asunto y de una vez por todas averiguar que estaba ocurriendo allí, es anoche iba a ser clave para comprobar su esa crupier era su hermana desaparecida o no y además comprobar si lo que le dijo Sango era cierto. Al parecer todo pintaba de blanco, pero la asesina profesional ignora que todo pinta de color negro y no será nada sencillo. ¿Cómo seguirá esto?.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas.

Al parecer han empezado a surgir un triángulo amoroso entre los hermanos Taisho y la asesina profesional a sueldo, pero aunque Sesshomaru haya invitado a Kagome y esta esté dispuesta a averiguar toda la verdad y sobre el paradero de esa misteriosa crupier, que cree es su hermana gemela; Inuyasha no dará el brazo a torcer y la hará suya a como de lugar, pero ignora que Kagome, quiere desenmascarar a Sesshomaru y si es necesario, cobrarse otra nueva víctima en su lista. Sango ya la apercibió de lo que es Sesshomaru y la pelinegra está dispuesta a llegar al fondo de este asunto ¿lo logrará?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)

PD: Quiero aclarar que soy amigo y NO amiga .


	8. Aliados

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Asesina Perfecta**

**Capítulo 8: **Aliados

Kagome estaba algo nerviosa, sabía que Inuyasha la estaba espiando escondido en alguna parte, cosa que Sesshomaru también se percató. Tomó de la mano a Kagome como si fuera su novia y la invitó a ir al ascensor privado de los Taisho, donde bajarán al restaurante y sentarse en su mesa respectiva, que Sesshomaru tiene reservada.

Inuyasha juró que su hermano mayor se las iba a pagar si realmente llegaba a ponerse de novio con esa mujer, ella era solo de él y de nadie más, no iba a permitir que su estúpido hermano mayor le venga a birlar la mujer que lo conquistó, aunque esta se haya confesado como quien iba a acabar con su vida. Abordaron el ascensor y bajaron al restaurante, Inuyasha abordó uno de los que eran para pasajeros del hotel y también bajó al restaurante, pero antes de descender en el restaurante, presionó el botón del piso 2, al que solo le faltaban 8 pisos para llegar, y allí bajó una vez que llegó. Salió del ascensor y fue directamente a una habitación a la cual llamó. De adentro se escuchó una voz masculina que se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió y al ver quien era, el joven castaño se asombró, pero a la vez se alegró.

-¡Inuyasha!-. Exclamó el joven. - ¡Vaya sorpresa, amigo!-.

-¿Cómo estas, Hojo?. Pasé por aquí, pero necesito pedirte un favor muy grande-. Peticionó el ambarino saludando a su amigo.

-Pasa, pero que nadie sepa que has estado aquí. Mis compañeros del FBI están acá y pese a que estoy de vacaciones, la visita de Kagome a este hotel, ha causado un gran revuelo-. Comentó el joven castaño.

-¡Hola, Inuyasha!-. Saludó una sensual voz de mujer.

-¡Hola, Yuka!. Veo que viniste con tu esposo de vacaciones-. La saludó el ambarino.

-Sí, así es. Siempre me gusta compartir con el estos viajes, pero… ¿A que debemos el honor de tu visita?-. Preguntó la castaña después de corresponder el saludo.

Inuyasha comenzó su relato de todo lo acontecido y realmente eso preocupó mucho a Hojo y a Yuka, quien se desempeñaba como detective de la policía de Washington y realmente era un tema para averigua, pero con respecto al otro pedido, Hojo aceptó ayudar a su amigo sin mayor vuelta de hoja ni tanto rollo.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré, toma este bolso y ponte el disfraz que hay en él, nadie lo notará, ni siquiera ella podrá darse cuenta de que vas disfrazado y así la sorprenderás-. Aseguró Hojo giñándole un ojo al peliblanco.

Inuyasha se fue complacido por la ayuda de su amigo y cuando este se fue, Hojo, tomó su celular, marcó unos números y esperó a que su destinatario, lo atienda.

-¿Diga?-. Preguntó una voz fría del otro lado de la línea.

-Bankotsu, soy Hojo. Tenías razón respecto a tus sospechas, Inuyasha se enamoró perdidamente de la asesina que trabaja para nosotros. Pero al parecer esa chica está con Sesshomaru y le di el disfraz que me encargaste le diera por si esto sucedía-. Comentó el castaño.

-Lo sabía-. Refunfuñó Bankotsu. –Bien, será mejor que yo también vaya al casino y averigüe que pasa allí. Si Inuyasha estropea todo por sus celos, no podremos detener a Sesshomaru Taisho y eso arruinaría nuestros planes, ya que el objetivo, es él y no su hermano menor-.

-Lo se, todo esto no me gusta nada, Bankotsu. Naraku no sabe nada de nuestra misión encubierta y para colmo, hay otra noticia peor-. Rezongó Hojo.

-¿Cuál es?-. Preguntó el pelinegro con aire resignado.

-Que la crupier de la mesa que escogió Sesshomaru, es Eri Higurashi, la hermana gemela de Kagome y ella sospecha que es su hermana desaparecida, cuando las separaron de bebes-. Comentó Hojo algo tenso.

-¡Recontra maldición!-. Gritó Bankotsu. –Si Kagome llega a saber quién es esa mujer, se acaba todo y Sesshomaru sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Bien, ve al casino inmediatamente y dile a Yuka que actúe de inmediato-. Ordenó.

Así, ambos, con la luz verde de Bankotsu para actuar y con sus sospechas finalmente develadas, Hojo y Yuka, salieron de su habitación, con todo preparado y fueron a cumplir su misión. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha se había ya colocado el disfraz de apostador, que le dio Hojo para que pase desapercibido en la mesa de Sesshomaru. Cuando estuvo listo, bajó al restaurante y divisó la mesa donde estaban Sesshomaru y Kagome y se acercó a ella, carraspeó llamando la atención de ambos, que lo miraron fijamente.

-Disculpe, señor Taisho. Soy Joaquín Castañera-. Fingió Inuyasha poniendo acento mexicano. – Quisiera saber si puede invitarme a su partida de póker de esta noche-. Peticionó.

-Claro, señor Castañera. Lo estaré esperando-. Dijo Sesshomaru amablemente.

Agradecido por la aceptación de Sesshomaru, el disfrazado Inuyasha se retiró a su mesa y la pareja retomó sus actividades en su romántica cena.

-¿Desplumarás a otro?-. Preguntó la pelinegra bebiendo de su copa de vino tinto.

-Claro que sí, no le dejaré nada a ese pobre chilango-. Se burló Sesshomaru.

-Eres idéntico a tu hermano, solo les importa desplumar a todos los turistas que vienen a este hotel, así como a todos-. Dijo Kagome socarronamente.

-Primer punto, es lo que hacen todos los casinos y es cosa de los apostadores que creen que venir acá es un pasatiempo y si ganan será algunos dólares para hacerlos feliz, pero hasta ahí. En segundo te voy a pedir que no me compares con ese marica de mi hermano, el no es como yo en las mesas de póker y más que es un blandengue-. Fomentó Sesshomaru arrogante.

Kagome hizo una mueca, sabe que es verdad y que quizá Sesshomaru no sea como Inuyasha, pero sus pensamientos hacia él, son distintos. Ella piensa que Sesshomaru es: arrogante, egoísta, tonto, abusador, traficante y hasta violento. Pero si quería desenmascararlo, debía ser cautelosa y fingir amarlo como si fueran novios. Mientras y desde su mesa, Inuyasha observaba con recelo como Kagome compartía esa cena con su hermano mayor, lo que le hacía hervir la sangre, pero en la mesa de póker juró que esto iba a pagárselos moneda por moneda. Kagome miró de reojo a ese extraño hombre que le hizo la apuesta a Sesshomaru y tenía una leve sospecha de él y mientras cortaba un pedazo de su pollo y mandárselo a la boca, empezaba a temer que se haya metido en un triángulo amoroso, cosa que la pondría de muy mal humor.

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo del casino, Eri iba directamente a su camerino, pasó su tarjeta por el lector y colocó su dedo índice derecho para que la huella digital le permita el acceso a los camerinos, lo que no sabía, era que los guardias que custodiaban la puerta, eran agentes del FBI, que estaban de encubiertos y estos hicieron una señal para que se entre en acción. Uno de ellos, tomó a Eri por sorpresa, tapándole la boca y el otro, le roció la cara con un espray somnífero que la durmió al instante, ya que Eri estaba a punto de zafarse, debido a los constantes pataleos y ganas de gritar que tenía, pero por suerte la durmieron antes de haga ello.

Yuka, tomó a Eri entre sus hombros y la llevó a su camerino, los hombres volvieron a ocupar sus lugares, siempre fingiendo ser los guardias del casino, mientras Yuka ponía su plan en acción y una vez culminado, salió a cumplirla con efectividad.

Más tarde, Sesshomaru y Kagome, se ubicaron en la enorme mesa de póker, que será epicentro del juego, mientras en otras mesas, miles de apostadores, jugaban al tradicional juego de cartas y otros se entretenían en otros juegos o en las tragamonedas.

Kagome entregó su dinero que llevó para apostar y lo puso junto a la crupier, que era "Eri", o al menos eso era lo que se creía que era ella, la chica contó el dinero y le dio las torres de fichas a Kagome y las correspondientes a Sesshomaru y al apostador que no era otro más que un celoso Inuyasha disfrazado y del cual, Kagome sospechaba podría ser él, tratando de arruinar su cita de esa noche para fastidiarla.

La crupier, miró a Inuyasha y le guiñó disimuladamente un ojo y el ambarino lo captó inmediatamente y sonrió de soslayo sabiendo quien era ella. La chica comenzó a repartir las cartas, pero Yuka había olvidado un detalle, Eri siempre golpeaba levemente su dedo meñique izquierdo, cuando había cartas buenas que le iban a dar ganador a Sesshomaru y eso lo notó el mayor de los Taisho, que la miró serio y comenzaba a sospechar ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Eri, que había olvidado ese movimiento, Yuka empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, pero cuando vio que el ambarino le hacía un gesto con su dedo meñique izquierdo sobre las cartas que tenía levantadas en su mano, la castaña disfrazada de Eri lo captó e hizo el gesto, disimulando su lentitud y olvido de ese detalle importante que pudo ser catastrófico.

Satisfecho al ver la señal, Sesshomaru sonrió y tomó sus cartas, Inuyasha observó por el rabillo de sus ojos que Kagome tenía el maletín apoyado en el suelo y entre sus piernas y sabía que la pelinegra tenía allí sus materiales. El juego comenzó e Inuyasha hizo su movimiento y colocó unas 10 fichas por valor de 500 puntos, lo que asombró a los presentes en la mesa y a los curiosos que se detenían a ver el juego. Kagome pensó que ese sujeto debía tener una buena mano y ella decidió poner 13 fichas del mismo valor. Sesshomaru puso el doble y colocó 20 fichas de valor 500 y otras 10 de valor 1000 y colocó sus cartas en la mesa. Pero fue Kagome quien lanzó su mano.

-Tengo Full-. Sonrió la pelinegra.

-Escalera real al rey-. Dijo sonriendo arrogantemente.

Kagome puso cara seria al igual que los otros apostadores, pero cuando Sesshomaru iba a retirar las fichas, el supuesto "Joaquín Castañera", sacó sus cartas.

-¡Un momentito!-. Saltó el disfrazado peliblanco. –Falto yo y creo que un póker de reyes es más que suficiente-. Concluyó sonriendo triunfal.

Sesshomaru estaba petrificado, ¿Cómo podía ser que ese novato le ganara?, ahora resultaba que otro apostador ponía en ridículo a los Taisho, así como Kagome lo hizo aquellas veces que venció a Inuyasha en el mismo juego y mientras Inuyasha acomodaba sus fichas ganadoras, un guardaespaldas de Sesshomaru, se le acercó al oído y le susurró algo, entonces el mayor de los Taisho, se puso de pie y le dijo algo a Kagome.

-Espérame aquí, adorada mía. Volveré enseguida-. Dijo sensualmente el mayor de los Taisho.

Al despedirse, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kagome que hizo ruborizar algo a la pelinegra, pero a Inuyasha lo hizo ruborizar, pero de coraje, furia y rabia. ¡¿Quién se creía ese desgraciado para besar a la mujer que considera suya y de nadie más?. Eso no iba a permitírselo jamás, peor algo que llamó la atención de Kagome, fue que Sesshomaru se llevó a Eri lejos de la mesa y directamente a una sala que estaba lejos de las mesas de juego, cerró la puerta y la trabó con llave, Sesshomaru se dio vuelta y su rostro era otro, se dibujó una sonrisa malvada y llena de crueldad y maldad.

-Bien, Eri. ¿Quién eres realmente?-. Preguntó severamente.

-No sé de que hablas, soy yo, Eri-. Dijo la chica temerosa.

Sesshomaru sacó su magnum 44 de adentro de su chaqueta y le apuntó a la cabeza de la chica, uno de los custodios, le sacó la peluca a Yuka y la chica castaña sabía que ese error cometido anteriormente le costó que la descubran, pero cuando Sesshomaru le dijo otra cosa, supo que un segundo par de errores habían sido cometidos.

-Bien, preciosa, veo que suplantaste muy bien a Eri, pero desde que vi que no entregaste correctamente las cartas y tardaste en dar la señal, empecé a tener dudas, puesto que Eri nunca comete errores a la hora de darme mis cartas, para que yo gane-. Dijo el peliblanco mayor con gesto arrogante y vos persuasiva.

-¡Eres un tramposo!. Ahora comprendo porque siempre ganas-. Refunfuñó Yuka. – Y me alegro que el señor Castañera te haya dejado en ridículo-. Se burló al final.

-Arreglaré eso de inmediato y con la verdadera Eri, que para tu mayor error, olvidaste en su vestuario, desnuda y desmayada, pero ahora todo va a cambiar e incluso tu vida, la cual pasará a formar parte del más allá-. Rió con maldad parsimónica y cruel.

Yuka trataba de liberarse de los guardias, pero cuando vio que Sesshomaru le estaba apuntando a la cabeza con su arma, supo que ese era su final y que todo había salido mal, ahora estaba por morir y no había nadie que pueda protegerla. ¿Será el fin de Yuka y de la misión del FBI?.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas:

Si, volví. Ya me recuperé de mi gripe y estoy de vuelta. Vaya! Que sorpresa!. Ahora parece que el FBI ha inclinado la balanza y estaba ocultando una misión sumamente secreta y al parecer todo fue una simulación que Kagome no sabe aún, pero que está por cumplir la misma que ellos, sin embargo, un traspié en la misión, ha puesto en peligro la vida de uno de ellos en manos del cruel hermano mayor de los Taisho y estropear todo. ¿podrá Yuka librarse de la muerte o salvarla alguien?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente episodio. Arrivederchi

Guille (Knight Rider)


	9. Sorpresas

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Asesina Perfecta**

**Capítulo 9: **Sorpresas.

Yuka rezaba porque alguien venga a salvarla, pero no tuvo que esperar ese momento, ya que Sesshomaru pareció haberse apiadado, cuando apareció Eri por una de las puertas y ya más recuperada del mal momento vivido.

-Bienvenida, mi crupier favorita. Tenemos que darnos prisa, hay dos tontos, que creen poder desbancarme de mi fortuna-. Dijo Sesshomaru con amabilidad socarrona.

-No te preocupes, déjalo en mis manos. Tendrás lo que necesites-. Afirmó Eri.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso-. Dijo Sesshomaru complacido.

-Eres una rata tramposa y sucia. Eso es hacer trampa y lo sabes-. Rezongó Yuka aún aprisionada por los custodios.

-Cómo sea. Yo siempre gano, preciosa, siempre gano-. Dijo Sesshomaru sonriendo muy horondo.

Yuka tenía ganas de matarlo, Eri miraba a la castaña pelicorta con gesto sarcástico y cuando salieron afuera, Yuka era llevada por los patovicas de Sesshomaru para darle una golpiza, pero Bankotsu, fue rápido y redujo a los sujetos con varios y certeros golpes de karate y liberar a Yuka. Esta le comentó todo a Bankotsu y a su esposo, que acudió al encuentro.

-¡Es horrible chicos!. Ese Sesshomaru es un tramposo y una rata pestilente. Usa a la hermana de Kagome para ganarles a todos y encima con cartas acomodadas-. Comentó Yuka.

-No te preocupes, Yuka. Estoy seguro que Kagome sabrá que tiene que hacer y cómo ya debe haber acomodado el nuevo mazo que le di-. Afirmó Bankotsu confiado.

Yuka y Hojo esperaban que el plan de Bankotsu sea acertado y confiaban en Kagome. Quien precisamente, seguía esperando en la mesa de juego de Sesshomaru y cuando este volvió y acompañado de su crupier favorita, supo que esa era chica era la misma que había visto en la piscina, pero Inuyasha al verla, supo que esa no era Yuka disfrazada, si no que era la verdadera Eri y que todo se iría al diablo si todo salía mal, pero lo que Inuyasha no sabe, es que Kagome ya había colocado los mazos falsos, dentro de la caja donde van ubicados estos y ya tenía todo listo.

Eri tomó su lugar, pero cuando vio a Kagome, su rostro se puso pálido y de temor, sabía que había algo en esa chica que le era familiar, pero se negaba a reconocer que podía ser su hermana gemela desaparecida hace muchos años. Despejó su mente y comenzó a repartir las cartas y cada uno tomó las suyas, Sesshomaru, le guiñó un ojo a Eri y Kagome lo notó a secas, trató de fingir cortesía y dejó que Sesshomaru tire sus cartas primero.

-Bien, Sesshomaru, muéstrame tu grandioso juego-. Peticionó Kagome seductoramente.

Sesshomaru sonrió con orgullo y obviedad y mostró sus cartas y tenía póker de sietes con un comodín, Inuyasha mostró las suyas y solo tenía full, Sesshomaru sonrió agrandado, pero cuando Kagome mostró sus cartas y tenía póker de ases, el rostro de Sesshomaru cambió de sonrisa brillante a amargura total, Eri no entendía que pasaba, juraba que le dio las cartas correctas a Sesshomaru para hacerlo ganar, pero esta vez el peliblanco mayor, estaba 2-0 abajo, ya que Inuyasha, disfrazado como el señor Castañera, le había ganado anteriormente.

Sesshomaru miró ferozmente a Eri y esperó que la siguiente vez, no falle, pero Kagome notó algo cuando Eri repartía los naipes y era que el borde de la mesa brillaba mucho, casi como un espejo y supo que de ahí había gato encerrado y que lo que le había dicho Sango, acerca de cómo Sesshomaru hacía trampa, era cierto. La pelinegra, se puso de pie repentinamente, tomó sus fichas y su maletín y se despidió.

-Si me disculpan, tengo sueño y quiero irme a dormir. Mañana quizá sea otro día-. Dijo Kagome fingiendo cansancio.

Inuyasha la imitó. – Creo que yo también. Ya he ganado suficiente y mañana debo hacer unos trámites-. Afirmó el señor "Castañera".

Cuando Kagome se dirigió a la caja a cambiar sus fichas, una mano la tomó bruscamente, al voltear, vio a Sesshomaru que la retenía y la miraba con gesto feroz y de mandamás.

-Regresa a la mesa, primor. El juego no ha terminado-. Ordenó tajantemente Sesshomaru.

-Para mi si, amor. Estoy cansada-. Dijo socarronamente la asesina profesional.

Sesshomaru le quitó todas las fichas y le volvió a ordenar que regrese a la mesa. Pero Kagome le pegó una patada giratoria directo al rostro, que lo hizo tirar al suelo, ante la asombrada mirada de Inuyasha "Castañera", que por primera vez veía a su hermano humillado por una mujer, pero Kagome encolerizada y furiosa, lo amenazó.

-¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN, MALDITO TRAMPOSO!. ACABO DE DESCUBRIR TODO Y SI NO ME DEVUELVES LAS FICHAS, VENTILO TODO-. Gritó la pelinegra amenazantemente.

Con toda la bronca, Sesshomaru devolvió las fichas incautadas, ante la mirada asombrada y de interrogación de toda la gente y para colmo, el señor Castañera, había desaparecido en medio de esa trifulca, no sin antes, cobrar su premio de 5 millones de dólares, al igual que Kagome. Sesshomaru estaba tan furioso que era capaz de matar a todos, pero cuando apareció Inuyasha, luciendo un traje color marrón chocolate, con camisa blanca, corbata roja y zapatos negros.

-Vaya, vaya. Mi querido hermanito humillado por su "novia"-. Se burló el peliblanco.

-Es mejor que te calles o aquí mismo te despedazo vivo-. Lo amenazó Sesshomaru furioso.

Inuyasha disfrutaba de ver a su hermano derrotado por esa mujer, la cual se fue a su habitación, luego de una larga noche, pero antes, fue a ver a esa crupier, que se había marchado luego de la escandalosa escena vivida, quería despejarse dudas de una buena vez. Cuando la alcanzó en un pasillo, la detuvo. Eri estaba sorprendida y se negaba a hablar con ella.

-Mira, si vienes a reclamarme por lo de recién, yo no tengo nada que ver-. Musitó Eri nerviosa.

-No vine a eso. Simplemente, quiero sacarme una duda-. Dijo Kagome con parsimonia.

-Será otro día, ahora no puedo-. Dijo Eri tratando de librarse.

-Pues yo si y quiero saber si eres mi hermana gemela desaparecida hace 24 años. Te pareces mucho a ella-. Explicó Kagome sus dudas.

Eri salió corriendo y la perdió de vista, pero era evidente que había acertado y que ella era su hermana gemela desaparecida. Kagome volvió a su cuarto, pero no se iba a quedar con la espina clavada e iba a averiguar qué pasaba allí. Repentinamente, el teléfono de su habitación sonó y al descolgar el tubo, escuchó 2 voces que le eran muy familiar, del otro lado de la línea, una era la de Eri y la otra se asemejaba a la de la doctora Otonashi o sea, Kikyo.

-¡Es cómo te digo, mamá!.¡Porque tuvieron que mandarla justo a este hotel!-. Reclamaba la chica de la peineta amarilla.

-Fue decisión de los altos mandos del FBI. No pude hacer nada-. Replicó Kikyo.

-Pues dile a tu jefe, que es mejor que saque a esa asesina de este hotel o va a echar todo a perder y no quiero que sepa nada-. Protestó airadamente Eri.

Kagome se preguntaba ¿Qué pasaba allí?. Volvió a seguir escuchando y saber que había detrás de todo esto que se estaba develando.

-Escucha, Eri. No te preocupes. Una vez que esa mujer cumpla su misión, se irá de ese hotel y no sabrá nada. Ella no sabe que tu eres su hermana y yo soy su madre. Pero una vez que todo esto acabe, nos quedaremos con lo que recaude de ese hotel y se lo devolveremos a Sesshomaru, pero debes procurar, que sea a Inuyasha quien mate Kagome, trata de acercarte como su amiga, pero inventa una historia para que Inuyasha sea el malo del rollo y ella lo elimine sin problemas-. Comentó Kikyo su plan.

Kagome estaba pasmada. ¿Cómo era eso de que la doctora Otonashi era su madre y Eri su hermana?. Esto no iba a perdonárselo jamás a nadie, su furia era incontenible, colgó el teléfono con una furia tan enorme, que casi destroza el tubo. Quienes le habían pasado esa llamada, fueron la pareja de Hojo y Yuka, ya que ellos habían escuchado los ruegos de Kagome por saber si esa chica era su hermana.

Kagome colocó el cargador de una de sus sig sauer P226 en el arma y cuando se aprestaba a guardar uno de los silenciadores, un sobre pasó por debajo de la puerta de su habitación, lo tomó y lo abrió, era un cassette y una grabadora y una nota que decía "escúchalo y encárala". Kagome puso el cassette en la grabadora y escuchó que era la misma conversación de Eri y Kikyo. Con sonrisa de agradecimiento y furia, tomó sus cosas y partió directamente hacia su objetivo.

Subió a uno de los ascensores y se dirigió directamente hacia la recepción. Sin ser vista, bajó las escaleras que iban al sótano y se dirigió hacia la lavandería, allí buscó en un listado, el teléfono de la administración de crupieres y tomó el tubo del teléfono y marcó los números y esperó a que la atiendan, cuando una voz solicitó el pedido, Kagome adujo que buscaba la habitación de Eri, que se había olvidado algo en la sala de casinos y la voz femenina del otro lado de la línea, le dio el número de habitación y Kagome ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Volvió a abordar el ascensor y se dirigió al piso 2º donde estaba la habitación de Eri, al salir, caminó a pasos firmes y sin miedo hacia su objetivo, pero antes, debió noquear a los guardias del pasillo y dejarlos fuera de combate y esconderlos en un closet de limpieza.

En su habitación, Eri se daba una ducha, que la relaje de todo lo ocurrido ese día, pensaba en esa chica y en cómo debe de mentirle en cuanto a negarle que ella es su hermana gemela de hace años. Eri tenía muchas ganas de verla y abrazarla cuando se sepa todo, pero de por medio hay un misterio y nadie daría el brazo a torcer por saber la verdad, pero Kagome si.

Eri salió de la ducha, se secó todo su cuerpo cubrió con una toalla roja y salió del baño, cuando lo hizo, prendió el televisor, pero cuando alguien la atajó por la espalda, su corazón se paralizó de miedo, al igual que todo su cuerpo, pero cuando al voltear vio que era Kagome y apuntándole con un arma con silenciador, sus nervios se incrementaron, entonces Kagome habló

-Bien, hermanita. ¿Hablarás o que?-. Preguntó Kagome con poca paciencia.

-No sé de que hablas-. Volvió a repetir Eri.

Kagome sacó la grabadora y pasó todo el mensaje con la conversación de Eri y Kikyo y su rostro se escrutó más de furia y odio, miró a Eri y furiosa le volvió a exigir que hablara.

-Habla o aquí mismo te mato sin importarme que seas mi hermana o no-. Gruñó Kagome furiosa.

Eri tragó aire, era evidente que fue descubierta, pero la incógnita era si sería capaz de confesar todo o no. ¿Se atreverá a decirle realmente que ella es su hermana, pese a que ya lo descubrió? Y qué pasará con los agentes del FBI que le ocultaron el secreto?.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas.

Vaya contratiempo!. Una enfurecida Kagome, dispuesta a todo, ha averiguado la verdad y pese a haber humillado a Sesshomaru, ahora va por la verdas. ¿Eri le confesará que es su hermana?. Kagome está muy furiosa e incluso todo el FBI corre peligro de ser víctima de su furia y balas, ¿Será así?. Averígüenlo pronto. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	10. Verdades

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Asesina Perfecta**

**Capítulo 10: **Verdades.

-Estoy esperando respuesta-. Inquirió Kagome impaciente.

Eri se apretó su toalla y bajó levemente la cabeza y finalmente tuvo que confesar.

-Sí, eres mi hermana. Nunca pensé que te volvería a encontrar después de 25 años que no nos vimos. Kikyo me contó todo y si. ¡Ella es nuestra mamá!-. Confesó Eri.

Kagome sintió unas enormes ganas de gritar, de llorar o de matar a Eri ahí mismo o las 3 cosas a la vez, su mano donde tenía su arma, temblaba mucho y Eri temía que se le escape un tiro. Sabe que su hermana es ahora de gatillo fácil, ya que es una asesina profesional y altamente entrenada para matar. Al ver la expresión de temor en el rostro de su hermana, Kagome bajó el arma, pero le dio una amenaza.

-Debería de matarte acá mismo por haberme hecho esto-. Masculló la asesina.

-¡Créeme que no hubiese deseado esto. Sufrí durante 25 años sin saber que mi hermana estaba alejada de mi¡-. Gritó Eri a punto de llorar.

Era evidente que Eri, decía la verdad, ella sufrió mucho durante más de 25 años sin saber de su hermana ni saber que estuvo presa por un delito que no cometió y que fue apresada injustamente por ello. Al tenerla frente a ella, no sabía qué hacer, temía que Kagome le pegue o la mate ahí mismo. La pelinegra aún tenía el arma en su mano y estaba muy tensa y furiosa, y volvió a pedir explicaciones que esperaba sean ciertas como la anterior.

-¿Quiero que me digas, que es eso de que no quieres que estropee la misión y de qué diablos hablabas?-. Inquirió saber Kagome cruzada de brazos.

-Es que… No quiero que te entrometas en esto de matar a Inuyasha, de ese quiero encargarme yo, por eso estaba esperando a que vinieras y una vez que elimines a Sesshomaru, tu verdadero blanco, yo te robaría una de tus armas y mataba a Inuyasha, aunque eso signifique culparte del asesinato-. Confesó Eri.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-. Preguntó Kagome anonadada.

-Lo que oyes. Yo soy quien quiero matar a Inuyasha-. Respondió la pelinegra de la peineta amarilla.

-¿Por qué razón?-. Preguntó Kagome.

-Por la sencilla razón, de que ese cretino, intentó propasarse conmigo, me obligó a emborracharme en una fiesta y quiso tener un hijo conmigo, pero como me negué, me desnudó delante de su hermano y me hizo el amor delante de él y en su habitación-. Sollozó Eri confesando todo.

Kagome estaba más asombrada y confusa que antes. ¿Cómo era esto de que Inuyasha violó a Eri porque se negó a tener un hijo con él?. ¡Eso no iba a perdonárselo jamás!, pero ahora Kagome tenía una última pregunta para su hermana.

-Lo último que quiero saber, es ¿por qué hacen trampa en el casino y Sesshomaru tiene, lo que parece ser, un trato de venta de armas?- Preguntó la pelinegra.

-Por que quiere vengarse de su hermano Inuyasha, el cual será el heredero del casino, ya que su padre así lo dispuso en el testamento que se leyó hace 3 meses atrás y como Sesshomaru lo quería, decidió vengarse aduciendo que Inuyasha traficaba armas y autos al FBI y a otros grupos terroristas y es por ello, los mismos directivos del FBI, acusaron a Inuyasha y te contrataron para eliminarlo y no queden pistas y Sesshomaru se quede con el casino y toda la fortuna de los Taisho una vez que todo quede operado-. Confirmó Eri.

Ahora todo quedaba claro, Kagome sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca de lo que es Sesshomaru y sobre todo Inuyasha, del hombre que se enamoró y que resultó había violado a su hermana gemela, cosa que estaba dispuesta a cobrar venganza. Kagome se acercó a Eri y esta estaba nerviosa, pero al ver la reacción de su hermana, se asombró. La había abrazado.

-Te agradezco que hayas sido honesta conmigo, Eri. Ahora sé que no estoy sola en este mundo y que tengo una hermana y una madre, aunque me hayan mentido, pero ahora que se todo, me siento feliz de saberlo y saber qué debo hacer-. Dijo sonriente Kagome y se fue de la habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta y alejarse, Kagome fue a aclarar algunos tantos, mientras Eri había tirado la toalla que cubría su desnudo cuerpo contra el suelo y se tiró en la cama, deshaciendo todas las sábanas y golpeando la almohada con sus puños, como descargando toda su ira y furia, lloró sobre la almohada amargamente, su hermana la había abrazado y era lo que quería sentir, el abrazo de su hermana perdida y de la que no supo nada en años.

Eri se recostó de espaldas y su cuerpo desnudo, comenzó a sudar y su respiración se tornaba agitada, cerró sus ojos durante un instante y lanzó un susurro al aire.

-Hermanita-. Susurró Eri casi llorando y se durmió.

Mientras tanto, Kagome subió a la oficina de Sesshomaru y tuvo que lidiar con 3 guardias a los que noqueó sin problema alguno, ya que estos querían prohibirle la entrada, por más que Kagome quiso ser amable al pedírselos, pero al no obtener respuesta aceptable, se vio obligada a usar sus piernas y puños para defenderse y entrar a la oficina de Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué significa esto y por que entras de esa manera a mi oficina?-. Exigió saber Sesshomaru.

-Por la sencilla razón, de que voy a matarte aquí mismo, pero no sin antes hacerlo con tu hermano por violar a mi hermana delante de ti-. Respondió Kagome con sonrisa asesina.

Sesshomaru vio que Kagome tenía su Sig Sauer P226, en su mano derecha y con silenciador y por más que él quiera defenderse con su magnum 44, sabe que Kagome es extremadamente rápida a la hora de jalar el gatillo.

-Ponte de pie y aléjate de tu escritorio-. Exigió la asesina profesional.

Sesshomaru obedeció la orden de Kagome aunque no muy convencido de esto, odiaba ver que una mujer le dé órdenes, con sumo desprecio y desagrado, se alejó de su escritorio y con una sonrisa triunfante, le hizo otra pregunta.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?-. Preguntó la pelinegra.

-Detrás tuyo-. Siseó la voz de Inuyasha a espaldas de Kagome.

La pelinegra se asombró al ver a Inuyasha con un arma y apuntándole y cuando Sesshomaru sonrió ahora triunfante y se acercaba a ella e iba a sacarle el arma a Kagome, esta fue más rápida y disparó al arma de Inuyasha haciendo que este la suelte y luego le pegó una certera patada al estomago de Sesshomaru, que lo hizo doblar en 2 y luego de 3 certeros balazos, mató a 3 matones de los Taisho, que iban a matarla.

-¿Alguien más quiere detenerme?-. Preguntó Kagome triunfante.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha no se atrevían a decir nada, pero Kagome sí y para revolver el avispero, comenzó a decir lo que Eri le había comentado acerca de la pelea de los hermanos Taisho por la herencia de su padre

-Bueno, bueno. Ahora que estamos los hermanitos Taisho y yo a solas, veo que es una excelente oportunidad de aclarar los tantos acá y saber por qué andan peleando como perro y gato por el casino que dejó de herencia su padre y en como el mayor, quiere acusar a su hermano de traficante de armas y que yo lo elimine-. Dijo Kagome pasando la punta de su arma por su mentón y mirando a ambos de manera socarrona.

-Eso es algo que debemos arreglar Sesshomaru y yo, Kagome. No es necesario que te entrometas en esto-. Sugirió Inuyasha de mala manera.

-Así es, por que yo seré quien me quede con el casino, mientras tu descansarás junto a dios-. Dijo Sesshomaru mirando con desprecio a su hermano.

-¡Vaya que eres mal perdedor!-. Refunfuñó Inuyasha molesto. –Papá, ya dispuso quien se quedará con el casino-.

-¡Me importa tres pepinos lo que dijo Papá. ¡El casino será mío y te mataré para quedármelo yo!-. Rugió Sesshomaru con cara de loco.

Pero en eso y al ver la pelea de 2 hermanos enfrentados por un casino, la pelinegra decidió intervenir antes de que la cosa pase de castaño oscuro.

-No si yo lo protejo y tú terminas muerto antes que Inuyasha-. Acotó Kagome.

Sesshomaru miró con odio y desprecio a su hermano y a Kagome, sabe que si esa asesina a sueldo protegía a su hermano menor, le iba a ser muy difícil eliminarlo ya que Kagome tiene una agilidad y fuerza increíble y a la hora de poner el ojo en su víctima y asesinarlo, es como un relámpago, volvió a mirar a Inuyasha y le lanzó una amenaza como ultimátum.

-Será mejor que desistas de la herencia y me dejes el casino o realmente me conocerás-. Gruñó Inuyasha señalando a Inuyasha.

-Creí decirte que si le haces algo, tú terminarás muerto primero-. Le reiteró Kagome a Sesshomaru y con tono gélido.

Sesshomaru salió de su oficina y se encerró en la de su padre, aprovechando que este no estaba en ella y tomó el teléfono, marcó unos números y esperó a que atiendan del otro lado y una voz femenina muy conocida lo atendió.

-¿Kikyo?. Soy Sesshomaru. Será mejor que hagas que tu hija deje de amenazarme o sabrás quien soy, no le estoy pagando a tu hija para que ventile todo y menos a tu otra hija la matona a sueldo que está en mi hotel-. Protestó Sesshomaru furioso.

-Será mejor que te olvides de mis hijas y de mi. Tal vez aprendas a no deberme dinero y no te estará pasando esto-. Dijo Kikyo sonriente y le cortó la llamada.

Sesshomaru colgó el tubo enfurecido y luego volvió a descolgarlo y marcó otros números y otra voz de mujer, atendió del otro lado.

-¿Diga?-. Preguntó la voz femenina.

-¿Kágura?. Soy Sesshomaru. Te tengo un trabajo para ti. Te pagaré un millón de dólares si matas a Kikyo Otonashi y a sus hijas que están en mi hotel-. Ordenó Sesshomaru.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas.

Vaya que ahora si se complicó. Kagome descubrió por propia boca de Eri y la cual resultó ser su hermana gemela y que finalmente develó algo importante como que Inuyasha la violó y la disputa que hay entre él y Sesshomaru por el casino y aunque Kagome lo defienda, Eri querrá matarlo, pero… ¿Quien será esa Kágura que contrató Sesshomaru?, será otra asesina a sueldo?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente episodio. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	11. Maldad

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Asesina Perfecta**

**Capítulo 11:** Maldad.

La mujer del otro lado de la línea, hizo silencio durante un rato, pero luego dio su respuesta.

-¿Quién es la víctima?-. Preguntó Kágura.

-Es alguien muy similar a ti y de tu misma profesión-. Respondió Sesshomaru.

-Vaya. ¿Y quién es?-. Volvió a preguntar Kágura.

-Te daré su foto, pero no quiero que hagas más preguntas-. Respondió Sesshomaru alterado.-¡Solo quiero que la mates y ya!-.

-Quiero saber su nombre o no aceptaré el trabajo por más que me ofrezcas toda la caja fuerte de tu mugroso casino-. Vociferó la asesina.

-¿Osas desafiarme?. ¡Eres una imbécil. Sabes bien que me debes un favor y lo cumplirás sin hacer más preguntas!-. Espetó Sesshomaru colérico.

La mujer del otro lado de la línea, cortó la llamada, era evidente que no iba a dejarse pisotear por un arrogante como Sesshomaru, quien hecho una furia, volvió a marcar los números de teléfono de de aquella mujer y esperó a que atienda.

-¿Sí?-. Preguntó Kágura al contestar la llamada.

-A quien quiero que mates, es a Kagome Higurashi, hija de Kikyo-. Gruñó Sesshomaru resentido.

-¿QUÉEE?-. Gritó Kágura espantada. – Ni aunque me pagues 1 millón de barras de oro, esa mujer es el infierno en vida y aunque yo sea una asesina a sueldo, esa mujer me hará pedazos. ¡Olvídalo!-. Dijo a lo último y cortó la llamada.

Sesshomaru colgó el teléfono con toda la furia y se sentó en la silla del escritorio de su padre y se tomó la cabeza, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que una asesina profesional como Kágura, le tenga tanto pavor a una mujer tan joven como Kagome? Y eso que Kágura es toda una experta, pero por alguna razón, sabe que Kagome es capaz de dejarla como un colador de fideos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y más al saber que Kagome, fue capaz de matar a 7 sujetos, desde que el FBI la entrenó para convertirla en una pesadilla para quien sea su víctima y no dejar rastros sobre su paradero ni menos pistas que puedan incriminarla.

Al día siguiente, Kagome se despertó muy bien y de buen ánimo. Salió de su cama y se asomó por la ventana a ver el precioso día soleado que había afuera. Se quitó su babydolls y entró a darse un baño que la despierte del todo. Luego salió de bañarse, se secó bien todo su cuerpo y se cubrió con una toalla grande, pero al salir del baño, oyó que alguien golpeó a su puerta, fue hasta su cama y de debajo de la almohada sacó una de sus Sig Sauer P226 y sigilosamente fue hasta la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-. Preguntó la pelinegra.

-Soy Sango, Kagome-. Anunció la mucama del hotel.

Kagome bajó su arma y abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Sango, que medio se había asustado al verla con esa arma en mano, pero cuando Kagome le dijo que solo la tenía por si era alguien indeseado, la castaña se calmó y entonces le dijo a que había ido a verla.

-Kagome, se que ayer estuviste con Eri, una de nuestras crupieres y predilecta del señor Sesshomaru-. Dijo Sango algo tensa.

-Si así es y de la cual me acabo de enterar un gran secreto, ella es mi hermana desaparecida hace años-. Comentó Kagome.

-¡Oh, dios mío!. No sabía eso-. Dijo Sango espantada.

-Si, es una larga historia, pero… dime. ¿A qué has venido realmente?-. Inquirió pacientemente la pelinegra.

-Verás, es que… ayer sin querer escuché lo que Eri te comentó y… la verdad es que te mintió respecto a Inuyasha-. Murmuró nerviosa la castaña temiendo la reacción de Kagome.

-¿Qué cosa?-. Preguntó Kagome al borde de la locura.

-Cómo oyes, tu hermana te mintió. En realidad no quiere matar a Inuyasha por que la violó, eso no es verdad. Quiere matarlo, porque la rechazó y Eri por despecho, no se lo va a perdonar y por ello quiere matarlo-. Confesó Sango la verdad de todo.

Kagome aspiró un aire de furia y luego exhaló de la misma manera, de tomó su frente y se apretó los mechones de su pelo frontal y luego lanzó un leve gruñido. Pero al volver en si, miró a Sango, con una mirada de agradecimiento por lo que le acababa de decir y Sango se sintió aliviada de que Kagome no desquite su furia con ella.

-Te agradezco que me hayas dicho esto, Sango. Realmente me sirve para saber la clase de hermana que tengo-. Dijo agradecida la pelinegra.

-No es nada, te he tomado mucho afecto y me gustaría ser tu amiga, ya que pese a que eres una

asesina que no siente piedad ni nada, se que en el fondo eres buena y la verdad es que necesitaba conocer a alguien como tú y otra cosa, es que el señor Sesshomaru anda buscando contratar a una asesina para eliminarte-. Le dijo Sango al final de todo.

Kagome hizo una mueca de decir ¿Ah sí?. Y una vez más le agradeció todo y cuando la mucama se retiró del cuarto de Kagome, esta se dirigió a su placard de ropa, se puso su lencería y optó por ponerse un traje de pantalón y chaqueta negra, una camisa blanca de manga corta y botas de montar, donde la parte de arriba de las mismas las ocultó bajo las botamangas de sus pantalones hasta sus tobillos, las botas eran de cuero negras.

Se colocó unos tirantes encima de su camisa, los cuales, llevaban dos pistoleras sujetas a estos y en ellos colocó sus 2 armas y se puso su chaqueta, que por suerte cubre bien los tiradores con las armas y los cargadores, pero como lleva una placa del FBI, puede andar armada por donde sea y además, esas armas, tienen un mecanismo que permite ser indetectables ante los detectores de metales o rayos infrarrojos.

Sin más dilemas, bajó al restaurante y ocupó una mesa, donde le sirvieron su desayuno y luego fu por algunas frutas, huevos revueltos, tostadas y algunos panes de manteca y sobres de mermelada de cerezas, que es su favorita, se sentó a disfrutar de su desayuno, pero repentinamente, una conocida voz le impidió satisfacer su hambriento estomago.

-Es mejor que tengas cuidado, no sea cosa que tu café con leche esté envenenado o lo que te hayas servido-. Siseó la voz de Sesshomaru a espaldas de Kagome.

-Tengo buen olfato para detectar venenos y créeme que nada de esto lo tiene-. Dijo Kagome mientras se disponía a comer una tostada con manteca y mermelada.

Sesshomaru, haciéndose el matón arrogante y gallito, le quitó la tostada a Kagome, la cual lo miró con sumo fastidio por su grosería.

-Lo que quiero decirte, es que quiero que te largues a desayunar a otro lado, muchachita. O realmente sabrás quien soy-. Dijo Sesshomaru con sonrisa perversa y matona.

En ese momento, Kagome le quitó su tostada y empezó a comerla y de adentro de su chaqueta, sacó su celular, el cual filmó a Sesshomaru haciéndole ese acto arrogante y de matón y todo el hotel lo había visto, cuando el peliblanco mayor miró a sus alrededores, observó que toda la gente lo miraba con asco y sorpresa, ante la antipatía de Sesshomaru con una huésped del hotel, se puso tan colorado, que una frutilla tiene menos color rojo que su cara, se quedó tan avergonzado, que hasta tuvo que salir a excusarse con la gente que estaba en conserjería y estaban a punto de irse a otro hotel por la arrogancia de Sesshomaru.

Más tarde, y mientras Kagome daba un paseo por los shoppings, haciendo un buen uso de sus dólares y tarjetas de crédito, en el hotel Taisho & Casino Royal, un furioso InuTaisho, reprendía a su hijo mayor, por la descortesía que tuvo con Kagome en el bar y en el cual mucha gente se quejó y hasta estuvieron a punto de perder muchos pasajeros que acababan de arribar al hotel a pasar sus vacaciones en el lujoso hotel.

-¡¿Eres idiota o qué?-. Gritó furioso InuTaisho. - ¡No se qué te ande pasando con esa chica que ña molestas tanto y solo porque te ganó en el póker!-.

-Es que… Papá. Esa chica es una asesina a sueldo, mató a muchos de nuestros hombres y es peligrosa-. Se defendió Sesshomaru.

-El FBI, ya me mandó un reporte sobre ella y si es una asesina que trabaja para ellos, pero se quedará en mi hotel, el tiempo que quiera y desee y si te llego a verla molestando, te desheredo del hotel, y puedes irte olvidando del casino. Ya está en manos de tu hermano Inuyasha-. Afirmó InuTaisho muy enojado.

-¡NOO!-. Gritó Sesshomaru. - ¡Si dejas a ese inepto de mi hermano al frente del casino, nos mandará a la ruina!-. Replicó Sesshomaru alterado.

-El que casi nos manda a la ruina fuiste tu al revelar tus actos hacia esa pobre chica. Pero te advierto, si vuelves a molestarla, te desheredo-. Volvió a afirmarle su padre y se marchó.

Sesshomaru estaba tan furioso, que en ese momento, sentía unas enormes ganas de despedazar todo el hotel el mismo, pero juró que se vengará, aunque tenga que usar los artilugios más bajos que tenga, al salir de la oficina de su padre, el peliblanco mayor, vio a Kóhaku, el hermano de Sango y pensó en un plan maquiavélico y perverso y se acomodó su chaqueta y lo llamó.

-Kóhaku, ven un segundo-. Lo llamó Sesshomaru.

-Mande, señor Sesshomaru-. Dijo el joven.

-Mira, esta noche, quiero que le lleves este paquete sorpresa al siguiente cuarto, pídele la llave al conserje y déjaselo, son chocolates-. Peticionó Sesshomaru amablemente.

-Claro, señor Sesshomaru-. Aceptó el muchacho y fue hasta allá.

Sesshomaru cambió su cara de amabilidad a otra de maldad, fue hasta su oficina y marcó los números de teléfono del celular de Kagome y le dijo que un intruso fue a dejarle un paquete bomba en su habitación. Kagome fue inmediatamente hacia allá a eliminar al sujeto, pero Sesshomaru tenía otro plan maquiavélico en mente.

-¡Jeje!, Kagome. En cuanto Sango descubra que quieres matar a su hermano o que lo mataste, dejarás de molestarme, ya que no solo Sango te odiará, si no que morirás por el FBI-. Rió maléficamente Sesshomaru.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas.

Vaya! La maldad de Sesshomaru ha llegado a un extremo peligroso y ahora que Kóhaku corre peligro de ser eliminado por una furiosa Kagome, el futuro de la asesina profesional puede verse en un serio problema por el terrible odio de Sesshomaru. ¿Podrá alguien salvar tanto a Kóhaku de la muerte como a Kagome de un serio problema?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	12. Escándalo

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Asesina Perfecta**

**Capítulo 12: **Escándalo.

Kagome llegó raudamente en su auto alquilado y entró en el hotel, ni siquiera sacó los paquetes de todo lo que se compró en su breve paseo y que retomará una vez que culmine su misión. Sesshomaru observaba escondido y se fregaba las manos ya que su plan está al borde de dar sus frutos. Sin más tiempo, buscó a Sango y la encontró limpiando los pisos del comedor principal.

-Sango, tengo algo muy urgente que comunicarte-. Dijo Sesshomaru en tono alarmante.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Preguntó la castaña.

-Es mejor que subas rápidamente a la habitación de Kagome, ya que parece tu hermanito cometerá una locura y Kagome acaba de llegar. Si lo ve, lo matará si lo confunde con un ladrón-. Dijo Sesshomaru fingiendo preocupación.

Ante este aviso, Sango corrió rápidamente, mientras Kagome ya estaba llegando a su habitación, sacó una de sus sig sauer de una de sus pistoleras y aceleró sus pasos hacia su habitación y vio la puerta abierta. Súbitamente, Sango llegó al piso donde estaba la habitación de Kagome y divisó a la pelinegra que iba directo a su habitación y vio que tenía un arma en la mano derecha, corrió desesperada y se abalanzó sobre Kagome, la cual cayó de pecho al suelo y soltó su arma al caer. Kóhaku, escuchó lo que pasaba afuera y salió a ver que pasaba.

-¡¿Querías matar a mi hermano?-. Lloriqueó Sango aterrada.

-¿Es tu hermano el que está en mi habitación?-. Preguntó Kagome poniéndose de pie.

-¡Si, es él!-. Respondió Sango alterada.- ¿Querías matarlo?-.

-A mi me llamaron para avisarme que había un intruso en mi habitación con un paquete sospechoso-. Dijo Kagome sacudiéndose sus pantalones y su chaqueta. –Por eso vine a ver con mi arma en mano-. Concluyó tomando de nuevo su arma.

Al salir de la habitación con la caja de chocolates en mano, Kóhaku vio a su hermana mirando con furia a Kagome y esta de pie junto a ella y con su arma aún en mano.

-¡Señorita Kagome!-. Saludó temeroso el muchacho.

Kagome dio unos pasos, pero Sango le dio un leve empujón y se interpuso entre ella y su hermano, abrazándolo fuertemente, ya que temía que Kagome lo mate.

-¡No le hagas nada!-. Gritó Sango

-¡Shhht!-. La chistó Kagome. -¿Quieres generar un alboroto en pleno hotel?, Que diablos te pasa?-. Preguntó Kagome guardando su arma dentro de su pistolera.

-¡Que no quiero que mates a mi hermano!-. Gritó Sango lloriqueando.

-¡Quieres calmarte!-. Gritó Kagome enojada y le dio una cachetada a Sango para calmarla.- Ahora que se que es el, no voy a hacerle nada, solo quería ver que es el paquete que trae entre manos y que supuestamente es para mí-.

-¿POR QUÉ ME PEGASTE?-. Gritó la castaña.

-Para que te tranquilices y me dejes ver que contiene esa caja y si en verdad, se confirma lo que me dijeron-. Respondió Kagome enojada.

La pelinegra tomó suavemente la caja de chocolates de las manos de un temeroso Kóhaku y desató el moño rojo y al abrirla, comprobó que había barras de chocolate cubiertas con crocante de maní y rellenos de dulce de leche. Medio avergonzada, cerró la caja e hizo una mueca desagrado, ya que le habían tomado el pelo.

-Quién haya sido el que me dijo que iban a matarme con una bomba, tiene sus minutos contados y a partir de ahora-. Refunfuñó Kagome molesta.

-¡Ya ves, mi hermano solo quería dejarte esos chocolates y tu ibas a matarlo confundiéndolo con un asesino!-. Dijo Sango espantada. – Quiero que te alejes de mi y si te vas de este hotel, le harías un favor a todos-. Dijo Sango llevándose a su hermano de una mano y dejando los chocolates a Kagome, que miró anonadada la escena.

La pelinegra, lanzó un suspiro y volvió a abrir la caja, esos chocolates no le daban confianza. Sacó uno y lo olfateó y comprobó que no estaba envenenado, mordió un pedazo y realmente no lo estaban y tenían buen sabor, además adoraba los chocolates rellenos de dulce de leche y encima con cobertura de crocante de maní.

Pero cuando Kagome volteó su cabeza hacia su derecha, pudo ver que había mucha gente mirándola con temor, ahora que todos saben que una asesina a sueldo está en ese hotel, las cosas empiezan a complicársele. Sesshomaru gozaba, ya que el ahora había filmado todo y muchos canales difundieron la noticia d que una asesina despiadada quiso matar a un joven que le llevó chocolates y le dio una bofetada a la mucama que quiso defender a su hermano menor. Kagome estaba en serios aprietos esta vez.

Más tarde, Kagome retomó su paseo y volvió a ir al paseo de compras a retomar su actividad, pero

cuando entró, la gente se tiró al piso. La noticia había corrido como reguero de pólvora y eso a Kagome ya empezaba a sacarla de quicio. Pero ignoró el temor de la gente y prosiguió con sus compras sin saber lo que se le viene.

Más tarde y ya agobiada por el calor, aunque se refrescó comiendo un buen helado en el paseo de compras, Kagome, regresaba a su hotel a descansar, darse un baño, cenar y pasar otra noche de casino. Pero al llegar, Kagome se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa. En la recepción del hotel, Bankotsu y Hojo, la estaban esperando. Cuando Kagome bajó de su auto y dejó todas sus cosas en su habitación, bajó a ver de qué se trataba todo esto.

-¿Querían verme?-. Preguntó Kagome a Hojo y a Bankotsu.

-Sí. No tenemos buenas noticias para ti, Kagome. Sesshomaru difundió un video en donde ibas a matar a un muchacho que te llevó chocolates y golpeaste a una mucama del este hotel-. Respondió Hojo serio.

-Temo que estas en un buen lío-. Agregó Bankotsu.

Kagome se tomó el rostro y empezó a entender todo, el de la llamada debió ser Sesshomaru, ya que quiere vengarse de ella toda costa y para colmo de males, la llamada no quedó registrada en su celular y eso le jugaba muchos puntos en contra. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru debía verse como una víctima. Ya que en realidad si iba a mandarle "Chocolates explosivos" a Kagome y el relleno de esos chocolates no era dulce de leche si no trinitrotolueno y nitroglicerina explosiva, cosa de que Kagome al comerlos, explote. Sesshomaru ya había pasado el colmo de un criminal.

A la noche, Kagome estaba en una mesa de ruleta, donde ya llevaba ganado 2500 dólares para incrementar su cuenta y reponer los 1700 que había gastado esa tarde de compras. Pero en un momento dado, Eri, que estaba en su descanso, vio a Kagome, que no era muy bien vista por toda la gente. Pero Kagome no se inmutaba ante esto, pero le dolía que la acusen de algo que no hizo y todo por una venganza.

-¿Jugaría al póker conmigo, señorita?-. Siseo la voz de Sesshomaru a la espalda de Kagome.

Sesshomaru miró de arriba abajo a Kagome, que le daba la espalda. La pelinegra, lucía un vestido de cocktail negro, sujeto al hombro derecho y el izquierdo al descubierto y con una flor tipo magnolia, decorando el hombro derecho. La falda era medio corta y algo ajustada y todo el vestido era ceñido al cuerpo, sobre todo la parte del vientre y torso. Kagome suspiró asqueada, volteó a verlo y lo miró con altivez.

-No aceptaría otra salida contigo ni aunque fueras el último hombre en la faz de la tierra, además de que me desagradan los mentirosos desalmados y resentidos que por que le gané al póker quiere vengarse de mí haciéndome pasar por loca asesina, no está en mis planes. Así que, invitación rechazada-. Dijo firmemente Kagome y se fue recogiendo sus fichas para cambiarlas por efectivo.

Sesshomaru estaba masticando toda la bronca y fue tras los pasos dela pelinegra que estaba en caja, era evidente que su maldad y deseos no iban a dar marcha atrás.

-Puedo hacer que quedes limpia y salgas indemne de todo esto-. Ronroneó Sesshomaru al oído de la pelinegra, que sintió como se erizaba su columna vertebral.

-Ya saldré yo sola. Agradezco tu oferta, pero ya te dije… ¡Te rechazo!-. Dijo tajantemente Kagome.

Sesshomaru esbozó una sonrisa cínica a modo de decirle, que no va a detenerse en su affaire de hacerle la vida imposible y lo siguiente será dejarla peor de lo que la dejó hoy, incluso antes de irse, Sesshomaru volvió a dejar mal parada a Kagome.

-Que mal que no aceptes ayuda, mujer. Lo que pasó hoy de que quisiste matar a uno de mis empleados por que te dejó chocolates, estuvo pésimo-. Vociferó el peliblanco.

Kagome le lanzó una mirada venenosa y llena de odio, pero se vio diezmada ante toda la que le tiró la gente presente en el casino, pero Kagome juró que esta vez, era Sesshomaru quien iba a pagárselas todas juntas.

Kagome estaba por subir a su habitación, cuando InuTaisho la llamó y la invitó a subir a su oficina privada y la asesina profesional accedió al pedido del jefe supremo del casino. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta e invitó a Kagome a tomar asiento.

-es un honor conocerte, Kagome. Tus superiores del FBI, me han contado todo sobre ti-. Dijo InuTaisho tomando asiento en su escritorio.

-El honor es mío, señor-. Correspondió Kagome a la gentileza.

-Bien, seguro te preguntarás, porque te he mandado a que vengas conmigo-. Comenzó InuTaisho.

-Pues en cierta manera, si-. Afirmó Kagome.

-Bien, la razón por la que te mandé a llamar, es porque supe lo que pasó esta mañana con mi empleado Kóhaku y una de mis mucamas, la cual es hermana mayor del chico-. Comentó InuTaisho cruzando todos sus dedos en su escritorio.

-Le juro que soy inocente, alguien me llamó diciéndome que había un intruso en mi habitación e iban a dejarme una bomba-. Se defendió nerviosa la asesina profesional.

-Lo se, por eso te he mandado a llamar, tu hermana Eri y yo, hemos descubierto todo y queremos pedirte un favor, aunque te vay a resultar extraño, quiero que lo hagas, recibirás 5 millones de dólares si lo cumples-. Dijo InuTaisho.

-¿Cuál trabajo?-. Preguntó la pelinegra.

-Uno bastante fácil para ti. Quiero que mates a mi hijo mayor o sea a Sesshomaru-. Dijo firmemente InuTaisho.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

Ah la pelotita que ahora si se armó flor de quilombo y cosa gorda!.¡ ¿InuTaisho le pidió a Kagome que mate a su hijo mayor? O.O. Y sobre todo, Kagome tiene ganas de vengarse por lo que le hizo con Sango y Kóhaku. De confirmarse esto, averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo dentro de 2 semanas. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	13. Marcado

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Asesina Perfecta**

**Capítulo 13: **Marcado.

Kagome creyó estar loca y hasta se rascó dentro de sus orejas para cerciorarse de que no esté sorda o no haya oído bien, pero volvió a mirar a InuTaisho y preguntó para sacarse sus dudas.

-Disculpe,… ¿Qué me ha pedido?-. Preguntó Kagome incrédula.

-Qué quiero que mates a mi hijo mayor, Sesshomaru y no has oído mal-. Afirmó InuTaisho.

-Honestamente no puedo creer lo que me pide, pero… ¿Por alguna razón quiere que haga eso?-. Preguntó la pelinegra escuchando con atención cada palabra de InuTaisho.

-Por la sencilla razón, de que gracias a que ese imbécil no ha sabido mantener invicta nuestras mesas de casinos y me he enterado del contrabando de armas en el que anda, es por ello que te he mandado a que lo elimines, además de desprestigiar el apellido Taisho-. Respondió InuTaisho.

-¿Eso solo?-. Preguntó Kagome con gesto de decirle "falta más"

-Y quiero que deje de molestarte y que pague por todo y sobre todo ya se lo que quiere hacer al cambiar todo mi testamento, vaya hijo me tocó en suerte-. Gruñó InuTaisho manoteando su escritorio con enfado.

-De acuerdo, señor InuTaisho. Solo necesitaré algo de información vital para que me facilite el trabajo y acepto los 5 millones que me ofrece, solo tiene que decirme cuando-. Aceptó Kagome con sonrisa de aceptación total.

-Estupendo. Mañana te entregaré todo lo que necesites saber, pero recuerda solo te pagaré los 5 millones si haces todo bien sin cometer errores-. Advirtió InuTaisho.

-Yo nunca cometo errores-. Dijo Kagome mirándolo con ojos asesinos y desafiantes.

La pelinegra se fue del despacho de InuTaisho y este se dejó caer sentado en su sillón de escritorio, por primera vez, un escalofrío de miedo, le recorrió la espalda, esa punzante mirada glacial de Kagome daba miedo y se sabe los porque y la respuesta era muy obvia, viniendo de una asesina tan implacable y profesional como Kagome.

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome dormía plácidamente, que ni siquiera se percató del lluvioso día con el que amaneció la bellísima ciudad del Juego y hoteles de lujo. Repentinamente se despertó al sentir que alguien llamó a su perta, salió de la cama y se puso una bata, ya que solo tenía una bikini puesta, se sabía que siente afición por dormir desnuda o con babydolls o lencería, tomó una de sus sig sauer P226 de debajo de su almohada y fue despacio hacia la puerta, preguntó quién era y no obtuvo respuesta, se apretó su bata al cuerpo y abrió la puerta apuntando con su arma y vio que solo había 2 paquetes uno era bastante grande casi rectangular y el otro era como una especie de sobre. Con algo de desconfianza, los entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta, estaba intrigada por saber que era, se quitó su bata y se sentó en la cama y abrió el que era como un rectángulo y al abrirlo se asombró al ver que era un rifle desarmado tipo itaka con silenciador y un cargador con balas y una mirador laser con lente de aumento para apuntar mejor al blanco. Debajo de él y en otra cajuela del portador de armas, había un lanzacohetes tipo escopeta, con 5 mini cohetes de alto poder de impacto.

Kagome sonrió y supo que estas armas, debió facilitárselas InuTaisho, abrió el sobre y vio fotos de Sesshomaru con sus matones y traficantes de armas, los autos que se movilizan además de información, casetes y planos del lugar donde se esconde junto a sus armas y matones. Con todo esto, tenía lo suficiente para llevar a cabo su misión. Súbitamente, volvieron a llamar a su puerta y esta vez sin ponerse su bata, la abrió y allí estaba Sango, que al verla, se sonrojó un poco, ya que Kagome no tenía nada puesto, excepto una bikini roja.

-E… ¿Estabas… bañándote o llego en mal momento?-. Preguntó Sango tímidamente.

-No, pasa, es que suelo dormir así-. Respondió Kagome algo avergonzada por recibir a Sango así.

Sango hizo un gesto de decir "vaya mujer" y entró a la habitación de Kagome, quien para su suerte ya había escondido el rifle y el sobre con las fotos e información que InuTaisho le brindó para que Sango no los viera, pero como si fuera maga o adivina, sango le preguntó respecto a la misión encomendada por el jefe de la familia.

-Oye, es verdad que te encomendaron matar a Sesshomaru?-. Preguntó Sango.

-Sí, así es. ¿Pero… ¿Cómo lo supiste?-. Preguntó la pelinegra luego de afirmar la respuesta.

-Es que… sin querer, ayer por la noche, iba a llevarle un café al señor Inuyasha y sin querer escuché lo que te propuso el señor InuTaisho-. Dijo Sango apenada por su intromisión.

-Pues sí, parece que ese idiota, ha sumado una larga lista de casos para adjudicar su ejecución por mi parte y en la que seré su asesina-. Confirmó Kagome.

-Creo que te olvidas de algunas-. Murmuró Sango sentándose en la cama, cosa que Kagome también hizo y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-¿Cuáles?-. Preguntó la asesina profesional.

-Que ese canalla, me violó e hizo que te odiara por querer matar a mi hermano, pero… es que él es todo lo que tengo de mi familia y si llega a pasarle algo…-. Sollozó Sango.

Kagome hizo un gesto de comprensión y arrimó a Sango hacia ella y la abrazó y la castaña hizo lo mismo, hasta pudo sentir lo suave y sedosa que era la piel de Kagome y cuando la vio de cuerpo entero, sus curvas espectaculares y su físico, daban a entender por qué Inuyasha estaba tan locamente enamorado de esa mujer y porque atraía miradas de todos los hombres y envidia de las mujeres, se separó de Kagome y enjugó una de sus lágrimas y la miró sonriente.

-Te lo agradecería que elimines a ese cerdo por lo que me hizo y creo que InuTaisho, no pudo tomar la decisión más acertada de todas-. Dijo Sango suspirando feliz.

-No te preocupes, mañana, esa basura, pasará a formar parte de la larga lista de visitantes en el infierno, ya que en el paraíso, no creo que sea bienvenido-. Bromeó Kagome.

-Eso espero-. Sonrió sango.

En eso, la castaña hizo una pequeña broma para levantar un poco el ánimo.

-Oye, ahora entiendo porque eres la atracción de todos, tienes un cuerpo espectacular y una piel muy sedosa-. Dijo la castaña con picardía.

-Te lo agradezco-. Sonrió Kagome. – Es que siempre trato de mantenerme así-.

-Te envidio, yo que soy una perfecta tabla lisa y tú con ese físico, haces que hasta yo sienta envidia-. Dijo Sango con gesto cómico.

Kagome sonrió y Sango se retiró de la habitación de la pelinegra, no sin antes, volver a pedirle que ella también quiere ver muerto a Sesshomaru y que por favor, no falle en esa misión. Kagome sintió pena por Sango, por primera vez en sus 25 años como asesina, sintió lástima por alguien y era el saber que Sango fue violada por Sesshomaru y que su único familiar era su hermano menor Kóhaku que trabaja con ella en el hotel y encima su hermana gemela, trabajaba en ese casino.

Más tarde, Kagome se vistió y bajó al bar a desayunar, se puso una minifalda negra medio holgada y bastante corta, se calzó una pantimedias que le llegaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos y de color negro y unos zapatos de taco medio alto del mismo color. Se puso una musculosa femenina de tela de satén de color blanco y una campera corta de color amarillo similar a una chaqueta. Se buscó su desayuno y al poco tiempo, se ubicó en su mesa, con varios platos de frutas, tostadas, panes de manteca y pequeños potecillos de jalea de cerezas y su vaso de jugo de naranjas, mientras la camarera le servía su café con leche.

En eso, Inuyasha se reapareció y se paró junto a Kagome quien le guiñó un ojo y el ambarino apenas sonrió, parecía algo tímido.

-¿Te molesto si desayuno contigo?, es que quiero preguntarte algo-. Pidió tímidamente el ambarino.

-Claro, toma asiento-. Lo invitó Kagome.

Pero ni bien Inuyasha iba a sentarse, la amenazante voz de su hermano mayor resonó detrás de su espalda, lo que lo hizo quedarse tieso, pero en cambio, Kagome, lo miró con ojos amenazadores y que cada vez que la pelinegra miraba con esos ojos, daba verdadero pavor.

-¿Qué haces tú con mi mujer?, esfúmate de aquí o aunque seas mi hermano, ¡te destrozo!-. Amenazó Sesshomaru fieramente.

-Yo lo invité a desayunar conmigo y creo que el que sobra aquí, eres tú-. Dijo Kagome con tono de advertencia y bastante enojada.

-¡No me importa!-. Dijo Sesshomaru en tono leve pero amenazante. –Lárgate de al lado de mi chica o repito, te hago puré-. Masculló.

Kagome enarcó más sus cejas y esgrimió un gruñido de enojo y desarrimó su campera levemente y dejó ver que llevaba una de sus armas para dejarle en claro a Sesshomaru que si no se iba, no le iba a temblar el pulso a la hora me meterle un agujero en medio de los ojos y tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru, saben perfectamente que esa mujer es temible. Sin más vuelta, Sesshomaru se fue, pero juró que Inuyasha iba a pagárselas todas juntas y no le importaba si es su hermano o no, iba a matarlo de todas formas y así no se seguirá entrometiendo entre Kagome y él, aunque no se sabe cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de Sesshomaru con la asesina profesional. Inuyasha tomó su asiento frente a Kagome y comenzaron la charla.

-Oye,… creo que esta vez, Sesshomaru se ha pasado. Me he enterado que va a modificar el testamento para quedarse con el casino y a mi dejarme sin nada-. Dijo Inuyasha fastidiado.

-Despreocúpate por eso, porque no creo que tengas obstáculos en cuanto se dicte la herencia que dejará tu padre-. Fomentó Kagome sonriente.

-Explícate-. Inquirió saber Inuyasha interesado.

-Sencillo, tu padre me acaba de ofrecer 5 grandes, por eliminar a tu hermano mayor-. Dijo la pelinegra como si fuera una noticia sin interés.

-¿Es Broma?-. Preguntó el ambarino.

-¡No!, No lo es-. Respondió la pelinegra negando con su cabeza y sonriendo cínicamente.

-Realmente eso sería genial-. Dijo Inuyasha feliz.

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa y asintió, creyó seguir estando soñando, pero era la realidad. Todos (Excepto Iyazoi), querían ver muerto a Sesshomaru y Kagome ya juntó suficientes artilugios para eliminarlo y lo iba a hacer mañana mismo.

Más tarde y durante casi todo el día, Kagome se dedicó a espiar a Sesshomaru y gracias a que fue en un bonito Pontiac Firebird deportivo, pudo llegar más rápido que Sesshomaru a su escondite y gracias a sus habilidades en Karate y armas, no tuvo contratiempos en eliminar a algunos custodios de los depósitos y no dejar un solo rastro de todos ellos, para no levantar sospechas o que se sepa que estuvo allí.

Kagome tomó fotos y calculó perfectamente el cambio de guardias y las posiciones que cada uno de ellos tomaba, incluso la llegada de los camiones con cargamento y todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo su misión.

Cerca de la tarde noche, Kagome regresó al hotel y en su habitación, recopilaba toda la información que había juntado de su espionaje y en la cual lució todos sus atributos de asesina y karateka, las patadas certeras y golpes de puño y mano abierta, daban a entender, que Kagome era cinta negra en karate y Taekwondo y porque a quien la enfrente, no le dejaba un hueso sano.

Kagome miró por la ventana, mientras tecleaba su notebook y vio algunos relámpagos y que la lluvia había empezado a caer, pero no intensamente, esperaba que mañana no llueva y no le arruine su misión y sus 5 millones de dólares.

Repentinamente un sobre apareció por debajo de la hendija de su puerta y fue a buscarlo lo abrió y se quedó fría al ver el mensaje:

"_Si quieres ver vivo a tu amante, tendrás que firmar un tratado en el que nunca más volverás a verlo y jurar por tu vida ser mi mujer"._

Kagome arrugó la carta y furiosa pensó. – "_Esta vez irás al infierno"-._

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

Al parecer es un hecho que InuTaisho le ha pedido a Kagome que mate a su hijo mayor Sesshomaru y Kagome h aceptado, pero ahora con esto, todo ha tomado un giro inesperado, Inuyasha cautivo de su despiadado hermano mayor y con la amenaza de matarlo. ¿Qué hará una enfurecida Kagome al respecto?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi

Guille (Knight Rider)


	14. Rescate

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Asesina Perfecta**

**Capítulo 14: **Rescate.

Kagome se maldijo mil veces por no haberlo eliminado antes, sabiendo que tuvo la oportunidad en sus manos y que la clemencia y la espera, no forman parte de sus atributos. Aunque en un primer término su misión era la de asesinar a Inuyasha, ahora deberá ayudarlo y protegerlo o ambas cosas y sumarse una tercera, que podría ser, amarlo.

-_Claro que voy a firmar algo, pero eso será tu sentencia de muerte, Sesshomaru-. _Se dijo Kagome mentalmente mientras se rascaba su barbilla.

Se volvió a sentar en la cama, bebió un poco de su lata de coca cola y siguió recopilando la información y memorizar cada movimiento de los guardias de Sesshomaru, que estaban fuertemente armados y debía ser cautelosa, así como lo fue con aquellos que cayeron víctimas de sus puños, pies y balas. No debía dejar a nadie y la frutilla del postre, iba a ser justamente Sesshomaru en cuanto ni bien tenga a Inuyasha si es que llega a rescatarlo vivo, cosa que imploró, aunque se sepa, nunca rogó por la vida de nadie.

A la noche, la tormenta había parado y el cielo seguía nublado y con amenaza de seguir lloviendo. Kagome había bajado a cenar, se vistió de traje negro, compuesto de chaqueta y pantalones, botas de montar negras y una camisa de color blanco, con los 3 primeros botones desabrochados, lo que le daba un aire provocativo y dejaba ver apenas sus grandes pechos. Mientras tomaba asiento, se acomodaba las botamangas de sus pantalones por encima de sus botas de montar. El camarero le tomó su pedido, pero nuevamente una conocida voz, le amargó de nuevo otro día que creyó terminaría mejor o peor.

-¿Cenarás sola?-. Siseó la voz de Sesshomaru a espaldas de la pelinegra.

-Es mucho mejor a estar en tan deplorable compañía como la tuya-. Respondió Kagome heroica.

-Pues, en realidad tendrás que hacerlo, ya que he traído nuestro contrato que nos unirá para siempre-. Dijo Sesshomaru con atrevimiento.

-¿Me dejas verlo?-. Peticionó la asesina profesional.

-Claro-. Aceptó Sesshomaru entregándole el papel.

Kagome tomó la hoja, se puso de pie y se acercó a una de las mesas donde estaban las charolas de comidas y un par de velas encendidas, arrimó el papel a la punta del fuego de una de las velas y prontamente el papel empezó a tomar fuego hasta quedar hecho cenizas. Kagome sonrió con una mezcla de picardía y maldad miró sonriente a Sesshomaru.

-Tu póliza de chantaje de noviazgo. Ha sido calcinada y cancelada. Por lo cuanto, ya no tendrás como chantajearme nunca más y antes de ser tu novia, preferiría acostarme con el tipo más feo que exista en el mundo-. Dijo Kagome con orgullo y sarcástica.

-Te arrepentirás de este insulto. Aceptarás por las malas si no lo haces por las buenas y si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré-. Masculló Sesshomaru con gesto venenoso.

Kagome le hizo una mueca a modo de decirle "_muérete"._ Y fue a su mesa a cenar, ya que el camarero, le traía su bebida y en breve le llevarán su cena y Kagome tenía mucha hambre como para pensar en ese momento, en peleas absurdas con el pesado de Sesshomaru, pero había rememorado en algo y es que él, tiene cautivo a Inuyasha y quien sabe que represalias iba a tomar si Kagome se negaba a ser su novia.

Más tarde, Kagome jugaba en una de las mesas de póker y le iba bastante bien, llevaba ganado 1500 dólares, pero le costaba pensar, ya que su mente se distraía al pensar en Inuyasha y en como la estará pasando de mal en manos de su despiadado hermano. Cuando terminó la partida, cambió sus fichas por efectivo en la caja del casino y se aprestaba a irse, pero en ese instante, su hermana Eri, que estaba vestida de civil, ya que ese día no trabajaba en el casino, la llamó y Kagome acudió al encuentro y charla con su hermana gemela.

-Dime, ¿Qué quieres?-. Preguntó Kagome.

-Es acerca de Sesshomaru, sé donde debe tener a Inuyasha-. Respondió Eri.

-Sí, lo sé. Debe tenerlo en su depósito clandestino de armas-. Afirmó Kagome a la respuesta de su hermana.

-Así es, pero debes saber que debe tenerlo cautivo en su bunker secreto, allí es seguro que lo tenga prisionero y vigilado constantemente. Toma este mapa te dirá donde está ese bunker para que rescates a Inuyasha-. Afirmó Eri entregándole un papel.

-Te agradezco que me hayas informado de esto, Eri. Realmente has recuperado mi confianza en ti. Me siento orgullosa de que seas mi hermana y finalmente hayamos aclarado muchas cosas y volver a esa confianza que no nos tuvimos durante 24 años-. Dijo agradecida Kagome.

Eri sintió emocionarse ante las palabras de su hermana y la abrazó casi efusivamente y Kagome correspondió al abrazo. Aunque sea una asesina sin nada, ni una pizca de compasión, amabilidad o amistad, en este caso, ha hecho eso de lado y ha llenado de halagos a su hermana, la cual, añoraba volver a ver, aunque ella no haya hecho nada para evitar que vaya presa.

Más tarde y casi cerca de las 2 de la madrugada, Kagome estacionó su auto deportivo en un pastizal que cubre todo el depósito clandestino de armas, abrió la cajuela trasera del auto y sacó un maletín grande, otro pequeño y un bolso. Rápidamente se mudó de ropa, se quitó su traje que llevaba puesto y se puso un uniforme de cuero negro muy ajustado al cuerpo, que dejaba ver su esbelta y descomunal figura corporal, se calzó una botas de soldado, unos guantes de cuero en sus manos y un cinturón y una banda en diagonal a la derecha de su hombro. Abrió su maletín pequeño y sacó sus dos pistolas sig saguer P226 y las colocó en las pistoleras que llevaba a ambos lados del cinturón, sacó un par de granadas, las cuales colocó en el cinto que llevaba en el pecho y otros elementos que le servirán para el rescate de Inuyasha, como linterna, un cortaplumas, varios cuchillos pequeños, etc. Todo estaba listo para el rescate.

Kagome se acercó sigilosamente a la entrada y vio a dos custodios vigilando y varias cámaras de TV, monitoreando la entrada. Se acercó hacia la cámara donde estaba el panel de circuitos cerrado de TV e instaló un pequeño aparato, que haría que las cámaras sigan monitoreando la misma imagen y no lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo. Con todo ello arreglado, se acercó a los custodios de la entrada y cuando tuvo a uno a tiro, lo agarró del cuello arrastrándolo detrás de la pared del portón principal y lo ahorcó hasta romperle el cuello, luego espió y se cercioró de que el otro no la haya visto y para su suerte, el otro guardia estaba de espalda, sacó uno de sus pequeños cuchillos y con una puntería extraordinaria, lanzó el filoso objeto y este se clavó en el cuello del guardia. 2 menos y 2 puntos a favor de Kagome. La pelinegra, aprovechó a sacarles sus armas y un comunicador Kenwood TH45 con panel de 6 dígitos en la parte de arriba y otro de 10 dígitos en la parte frontal, debajo del comunicador de voz, Kagome logró descifrar el código del aparato y pode rír todo lo que ocurra a su alrededor. Pasó la tarjeta de uno de los custodios por el lector y usó a uno de ellos, para que su huella dactilar, complete la operación antes de que pierda totalmente el conocimiento, ya que si el sujeto estaba muerto, no servía de nada y se sabría que hay un intruso que quiere entrar.

Kagome entró al depósito y fue directamente al bunker donde estaba cautivo Inuyasha y su hermana le había informado bastante bien. Escondida detrás de una cámara de gas, divisó perfectamente la ubicación de los 7 guardias que vigilaban el bunker, también divisó que había 3 espantapájaros ubicados a cada lado del jardín que rodea el bunker, sus cabezas cubrían una cámara filmadora y en sus bocas tenían ocultos micrófonos de alto sonido. No le iba a ser nada fácil poder entrar allí, pero gracias a los planos facilitados por InuTaisho y su espionaje meticuloso y bien estudiado, supo por donde poder rescatarlo, aunque ese bunker, fue información sorpresiva para ella, pero pudo idear un plan rápido.

Sin ser vista por los guardias ni las cámaras, logró entrar por una recamara abandonada y de allí dirigirse por un ducto estrecho y oscuro que iba directo al pozo del bunker, donde Inuyasha estaba cautivo, ese ducto era el ventilación y Kagome debió abatir a golpes de patadas y puños a los 3 guardias que lo estaban custodiando y sin ser vista ni escuchada por nadie, realmente toda una profesional en su trabajo de asesina a sueldo.

Al llegar al ducto, guiada por la luz de su linterna, quitó silenciosamente la rejilla e iluminó hacia abajo y pudo ver a Inuyasha sentado en el suelo y cuando el ambarino miró hacia arriba, haciendo visera con su mano derecha sobre sus ojos, ya que la luz de la linterna lo encandilaba, pudo ver a Kagome y esta le hizo un gesto de que no haga ruido ni diga nada, sigilosamente, le lanzó una cuerda y el peliblanco, pudo subir a duras penas, Kagome, no lo sabía, pero Inuyasha estaba muy golpeado. Cuando lograron salir del pozo y del ducto, Kagome pudo cerciorarse de lo lastimado que estaba Inuyasha y se impresionó al verlo.

-Fue Sesshomaru, ¿no?-. Inquirió saber la pelinegra con aire de enojo.

El ambarino asintió y la pelinegra supo que no era tiempo de entretenerse y actuar. Llevó al ambarino a un lugar seguro y allí lo dejó hasta que culmine su misión, para su suerte, Bankotsu y Hojo, la habían seguido y le ayudaron a sacar a Inuyasha sigilosamente y llevarlo a un hospital. Ahora que ya no había nada que le moleste ni interrumpa su misión, Kagome pensó que era hora de entrar en acción. Tomó todos sus elementos y fue directamente al depósito principal. Entró por otro ducto de ventilación y entró directamente al cuarto de control. Sacó una de sus Sig Sauer con silenciador y liquidó a los vigiladores y a los guardias para que estos no puedan seguirla, hackeó todas las computadoras para que las cámaras queden inservibles y no registren nada y prosiguió con su misión. Pudo entrar a uno de los almacenes, gracias a que su velocidad con las armas y puños, le permitió liquidar a 10 hombres que vigilaban y cargaban mercadería en el lugar y pudo divisar 3 camiones tractor de doble eje trasero con acoplado y varias cajas, abrió una de ellas y pudo ver un lanzamisiles portátil de 4 bocas y 8 pequeños misiles cubiertos por paja seca para evitar que al golpear, exploten. En otras cajas, vio ametralladoras AK-47 y fusiles M-16 de asalto asó como otras ametralladoras M4T2 y MK 416, realmente todo un arsenal. Rápidamente, cargó varias cajas en un camión GMC Astro 95, hasta llenar toda la caja del acoplado y escapar en él, fue hasta donde estaba su deportivo y lo subió hacia un pequeño remolque que enganchó en la parte trasera del acoplado y escapar, pese a recibir una lluvia de balas por parte de los guardias sobrevivientes, peor logró su objetivo, rescatar a Inuyasha e incautarle el 70% de las armas a Sesshomaru, que furioso juró vengarse, una llamada a su celular lo sacó unos segundos de su furia.

-¿Quién es?-. Preguntó el peliblanco de mal humor.

-Escucha, amorcito. Tengo uno de tus camiones lleno de tus preciadas armas. Si quieres verlas, ven al aeropuerto abandonado que está a unas millas de aquí. Te espero-. Dijo una sensual voz de mujer, que Sesshomaru identificó inmediatamente.

-Pagarás cara tu osadía, perra maldita-. Masculló Sesshomaru iracundo.

El ambarino y varios de sus hombres, subieron a sus autos y fueron hacia el aeropuerto abandonado indicado por Kagome, si saber que iban directo a una trampa, Kagome estaba dispuesta a liquidar a Sesshomaru y cobrar esos 5 millones de dólares y aunque no los cobre ni le hayan hecho esa oferta, iba a liquidarlo igual, haya o no tampoco, descubierto esa organización de tráfico de armas y venta ilegal de elementos de casinos. Pero el final estaba cerca y Kagome de cobrar una venganza que anhela como su propia vida. ¿Lo conseguirá?.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

Así es, Kagome ha logrado rescatar a Inuyasha y todo gracias a sus habilidades y estudiar meticulosamente el lugar y gracias a la información inesperada que le dio su hermana Eri y en la cual, Kagome ya ha empezado a depositar su confianza de hermana. Pero lo importante es que Kagome está por lograr su objetivo: El de liquidar a Sesshomaru. ¿Qué pasará?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider).

PD: Quedan 4 capítulos finales.


	15. Victoria

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Asesina Perfecta**

**Capítulo 15: **Victoria

Sesshomaru iba en un camión Peterbilt 379, sin acoplado, para poder llevarse el que tiene toda la carga de armas del otro camión incautado por Kagome, mientras sus hombres, mantenían entretenida a la peligrosa asesina, que ya había preparado el territorio para una guerra.

Kagome miraba su reloj y era solo cuestión de minutos, para que aparezca Sesshomaru y su escolta a recuperar todo. Todo lo tenía calculado y planeado, pero Sesshomaru cometió un error y era que no tenía una póliza de seguro contra Kagome, es decir que no tenía ningún rehén con el cual amedrentarla y que deponga su actitud. Había logrado tener de rehén a su hermano, pero él fue rescatado por la valiente asesina a sueldo y con ello se esfumó esa póliza, Sesshomaru había pensado en raptar a Eri para tener a raya a Kagome, sabiendo que es la hermana. Pero prefirió a su propio hermano, y aunque eso a Kagome no le interesaba demasiado, finalmente terminó rescatándolo y la razón es que la pelinegra, se estaba empezando a enamorar de él, aunque ese amor ya estaba bastante florecido.

Minutos más tarde, Sesshomaru llegó al aeropuerto abandonado, escoltado por los 3 autos de sus matones, los cuales se detuvieron. Observaron al solitario aeropuerto y solo se veía desolación y se escuchaba el aullido de aquel viento que esparcía el polvo y tierra del suelo, mientras el nublado cielo daba un aspecto más lúgubre y tenebroso a ese aeropuerto abandonado.

Los hombres de Sesshomaru, estaban nerviosos y con algo de miedo, ese aeropuerto daba la sensación de ser un aeropuerto fantasmal y tenebroso, saben que van a enfrentarse a una asesina que es capaz de liquidarlos en cuestión de segundos y quien sabe lo que esté planeando.

-¡Muévanse, partida de maricas! Solo nos enfrentaremos a una mujer-. Gritó Sesshomaru.

-Sí, pero esa mujer es el demonio viviente-. Dijo uno de los matones.

Sesshomaru sacó su magnum 44, bajó del camión y se dirigió hacia el auto donde estaban los custodios, en el cual uno se negaba a entrar sabiendo lo que es Kagome. El peliblanco, lo agarró de la chaqueta y le puso el cañón de su 44 debajo del maxilar del atemorizado guardaespaldas. Los demás, observaban atónitos.

-Escúchame bien, imbécil. No contraté una partida de gallinas maricas. Entren ahí y busquen a esa mujer y elimínenla. Yo buscaré ese camión y traeré mis armas y luego incendiaré ese mismo camión, con el cadáver de esa mujerzuela a sueldo. ¡Ahora, muévanse, cretinos!-. Ordenó Sesshomaru con cara de loco asesino.

Los custodios, no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer y entraron al aeropuerto abandonado. Por los altavoces del aeropuerto, se escuchó la voz de Kagome, que heló la sangre de los matones de Sesshomaru al escucharla.

-Bienvenidos, caballeros-. Resonó la voz de la pelinegra por los altavoces. – Realmente me han dejado sorprendida. Pensé que no iban a venir a mi fiesta-.

-Sí-. Respondió Sesshomaru gritando. –Pero no te hemos traído regalos, porque los que tienes son míos, a ti te hemos traído otra sorpresa-.

Sesshomaru señaló a 4 de sus custodios, que Kagome debía de estar en la torre de control, ya que de ahí, era el único lugar en donde se encontraban los controles generales del aeropuerto. Los 4 hombres fuertemente armados, subieron a la torre, sabiendo que no volverán a ver otro amanecer ya que son conscientes de la eficacia de la pelinegra asesina a la hora de poner el ojo en su víctima y luego la bala.

Los 4 sujetos, llegaron a la torre de control y temerosos, abrieron la puerta y no vieron a nadie, empezaban a temer que Kagome esté oculta en algún lado y los liquide, pero para suerte de ellos, Kagome no estaba en la torre, pero no todo era color de rosas para ellos. Kagome realmente no estaba, pero había dejado varios recuerdos explosivos en los paneles oxidados de la torre y con solo presionar un botón del control remoto que había fabricado como detonador, hizo explotar la torre con los 4 sujetos dentro de ella, lo que estremeció a Sesshomaru y a los demás sujetos que estaban fuera de sus autos.

Sesshomaru, había encontrado el camión que Kagome había robado con las armas y se disponía a enganchar el acoplado del camión al suyo, pronto vio que sus hombres abordaban sus autos y comenzaban a huir del lugar aterrados.

-¡AGUARDEN MISERABLES COBARDES!-. Gritó Sesshomaru enfurecido.

Pero todo fue inútil. Los hombres sobrevivientes, escapaban, pero repentinamente, un misil disparado desde un lanzador portátil, impactó de lleno en uno de los autos, matando a sus 3 ocupantes y evidentemente esa fue Kagome. Sesshomaru empezaba a sentir pavor y miedo, los 5 hombres restantes, lograron escapar a salvo de Kagome, quien ahora tiene el camino libre para matar a Sesshomaru sin nadie que la moleste.

Sin perder tiempo, Sesshomaru ya había enganchado el acoplado del camión que Kagome se llevó, al suyo. Subió en él y puso el motor en marcha, pero desde un lugar del aeropuerto, más precisamente en una de las torres de tanques de agua, Kagome estaba apuntándolo con un rifle M16 y con un fijador láser con lente de aumento para mayor precisión de tiro y Sesshomaru no lo sabía, hasta que Kagome disparó y la bala rozó el hombro izquierdo de Sesshomaru, quien al percatarse de que era blanco fácil, aceleró el trompudo camión peterbilt 379 escapó, pero Kagome abordó su deportivo que había llevado en aquel tráiler que Sesshomaru se lleva, pero lo había sacado antes de que Sesshomaru cumpla con lo suyo.

Sesshomaru, respiró aliviado, ahora tenía sus armas y podía llevar a cabo su venta y matar dos pájaros de un tiro, primero se deshará de su hermano y luego de esa pelinegra que había casi estropeado todos sus planes y que ahora ya no será más una molestia, una vez que acabe con ella, pero el peliblanco, ignoraba la trampa que Kagome le tenía preparada.

Kagome iba bien pegada a la parte trasera del acoplado del camión de Sesshomaru, quien no sabía que Kagome lo seguía en su deportivo, la audaz asesina a sueldo, llevaba un arco y flechas con punta explosiva, hechas con TNT y un químico altamente explosivo. Cuando la pelinegra se percató de que estaban cerca del barranco y que estaba cerca de lograr su objetivo, tomó distancia y se detuvo, Sesshomaru la vio por el espejo retrovisor izquierdo de su camión y percibió que Kagome preparaba su arco y sus flechas y aceleró, pero de nada le sirvió, ya que con un certero flechazo, Kagome asestó en el enganche del inmenso remolque del camión y este se desenganchó y comenzó a virar a un costado al perder el control.

El acoplado, empezó a caer por el barranco y Kagome no perdió más tiempo, bajó de su deportivo y corrió hacia la orilla del barranco con su arco y sus flechas, tomó una y de otro certero flechazo, destruyó completamente el acoplado y con él, todas las armas que había en su interior, una enorme bola de fuego naranja y amarillenta, emergió del siniestrado acoplado y con él toda su carga como se dijo antes. Sesshomaru observaba petrificado y sin reacción alguna, su negocio se fue a la basura, ya que Kagome, previo a esto, había hecho detonar unos explosivos C4 que colocó en el almacén de armas de Sesshomaru, lo que acabó con todo lo que había en él.

Furioso con lo acontecido, Sesshomaru aceleró a fondo su camión y se dirigía hacia Kagome, quien corrió a su deportivo y lo abordó a pocos milímetros de que Sesshomaru la arroye por completo y cumpla su objetivo. Kagome puso su auto en marcha y aceleró a fondo, mientras Sesshomaru la seguía de cerca, con la intención de arrollar su auto con ella y empujarla hacia el barranco, pero hábilmente, Kagome logró eludirlo y poder huir, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que un enfurecido y enloquecido Sesshomaru sediento de sangre, quería matarla a como de lugar y hora.

Sesshomaru percibió algo que le dio una idea y era que más adelante había un cruce ferroviario y a pocos metros venía un tren de carga realmente enorme, llevaba 3 locomotoras al frente, de las 6 que llevaba y 32 vagones de carga a cuestas. Kagome también se percató del tren, pero antes de que idee un plan, sintió un impacto en la parte trasera de su deportivo camaro Z28 y al ver por el espejo retrovisor, vio que el camión de Sesshomaru la empujaba a gran velocidad y con la intención de hacerla estrellar contra el tren, que cada vez estaba más cerca, además la pelinegra, pudo ver por el retrovisor, la cara de loco asesino que tenía Sesshomaru y una sonrisa endiablada que se había dibujado en su rostro.

Kagome tuvo tiempo de pensar antes de actuar o de que Sesshomaru cumpla su venganza y decidió seguirle el juego, desaceleró para que Sesshomaru siga creyendo que su poderoso camión la llevaba hacia la muerte y todo le salga a pedir de boca, pero Sesshomaru ignoraba el plan de Kagome, que era que si ella lograba acelerar cuando el tren esté a milímetros de su deportivo, ella pueda para pero Sesshomaru no, ya que la inercia generada por la succión de su deportivo, podría arrastrar levemente al camión hacia el tren y este lo impacte de lleno, solo era cuestión de calcular el momento preciso y así fue.

Sesshomaru ya saboreaba su victoria y veía como el deportivo de Kagome iba a ser engullido por la monstruosa locomotora, que no dejaba de sonar su bocina para avisar que estaba pasando, pero a quien le salió todo mal fue al peliblanco. Tal cual lo había planeado Kagome, aceleró a fondo su deportivo y la breve inercia de la succión, arrastró al peterbilt de Sesshomaru directo hacia el monstruoso tren y el peliblanco mayor de la familia, desapareció con un estruendoso grito y bajo una enorme bola de fuego y despojos de aquel peterbilt 379 negro, el cual era arrastrado por el inmenso tren y arrastrándo lo poco que había quedado del camión.

Fue el final, todo había acabado, Sesshomaru había muerto y tal cual lo inquirió su padre InuTaisho y aunque se sabe es algo imperdonable que un padre mande matar a su hijo, en este caso, la mafia del juego no tenía esas reglas en su protocolo familiar. Kagome bajó de su deportivo y observó a aquel tren siguiendo su marcha lenta y los hierros retorcidos y llameantes del peterbilt 379 y del cual se sabe su conductor no sobrevivió.

-Descansa en paz, basura, espero que en el infierno recibas el mismo trato del que le propinaste a tu hermano y todo el sufrimiento que le hiciste pasar a mi hermana y a Sango y sobre todo a mi-. Susurró la pelinegra agitada, pero a la vez feliz.

Kagome subió a su deportivo y antes de ponerse en marcha, sus 5 millones de dólares la esperaban y además una buena noticia para Sango, quien por fin sabrá que el hombre que la violó está muerto y mantuvo tanto tiempo como esclava a su hermana y de la cual al principio quería matar, pero luego supo que no le era posible, ya que quería saber si en verdad tenía una hermana o no. Repentinamente se tapó el rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar amargamente, su vida era un verdadero caos, primero le encomiendan matar a Inuyasha, del cual era acusado de contrabandista de armas y de querer llevar a su casino a la ruina y dejar en cero a otros para librarse, pero no fue así y gracias a su investigación y la ayuda recibida por Bankotsu, Hojo y su esposa Yuka y en parte su hermana Eri, de quien no supo nada en tiempo, le dio una esperanza que nunca había conseguido y anhelaba conseguir.

Prontamente, escuchó el estampido de un trueno y cerró el techo descapotable del su camaro deportivo y se marchó al hotel y a darse una buena ducha y averiguar más de todo esto, pues no le cerraba bien el caso y sospechaba que Sesshomaru no actuaba solo, algún buitre gordo había detrás de todo esto y juró por su vida que iba a averiguarlo cueste lo que le cueste y después irá a ver a Inuyasha al hospital, pero súbitamente, una llamada a su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos, lo tomó y vio que era un mensaje de texto y al leerlo, se quedó fría, Naraku había ido al hotel de los Taisho y reclamando una mercadería que debió llegarle en una hora y ahora todo le quedaba claro a Kagome y sabía que era lo que debía hacer.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

Finalmente sucedió y Kagome logró su venganza al fin, Sesshomaru está muerto y cuando todo parecía que iba a salir a favor de él, fue ella quien obtuvo el sabor de la victoria, pero este tendrá un sabor más dulce, cuando elimine al pez gordo y no le falta mucho y menos para su felicidad suprema. Averigüen todo esto en el siguiente y anteúltimo capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	16. Adios

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Asesina Perfecta**

**Capítulo 16: **Adiós

Kagome, llegó al hotel con la esperanza de descansar un poco, quería darse un baño que le relaje todo su maltrecho y cansado cuerpo, quería recuperar esas energías perdidas y volver a sentirse plena antes de cumplir su misión final.

Al llegar al hotel, se quitó el traje de guerra que llevaba puesto, la gente la miraba despectiva y hasta con temor, debido a su aspecto. Estaba sucia, caminaba amenazante a pasos agigantados y en uno de sus bolsos, se apreciaban los cañones de las armas que utilizó en aquella frenética batalla que le pudo costar la vida, pero gracias a sus dones de alto entrenamiento y asesina perfecta, pudo salir indemne de una balacera que pudo terminar peor.

Más tarde, Kagome estaba más distendida y relajada, luego de dormir durante 4 horas, luego de darse una ducha refrescante y relajante y que como se dijo le devuelva su espíritu perdido, se había puesto unos pantalones de vestir negros, un top de manga bastante corta de color blanco y botas de vestir de taco mediano, se ató su pelo en una coleta baja. Mientras tecleaba su notebook y bebía una lata de bebida cola, sintió que tocaron la puerta, bebió un breve sorbo de su gaseosa, se levantó de su cama y fue hasta la puerta, abrió y allí estaba Sango con su tímido aspecto.

-¡Sango!-. La saludó Kagome con su tradicional saludo áspero.

-Me enteré que te deshiciste de esa bestia-. Susurró tímidamente la castaña.

-En efecto, esa basura, ya debe estar en el infierno, que es donde se merece estar-. Dijo sonriente la pelinegra.

-Gracias-. Dijo Sango susurrante y se abrazó a Kagome.

La asesina profesional, nunca hubiese dejado que la abrasen o algo similar, pero rememoró que se había compadecido con ella, aquella vez que lloró sobre su hombro, aquella tarde que Kagome salía de bañarse y solo llevaba su bikini puesta. Kagome abrazó tímidamente a Sango y la castaña agradecida, lloraba amargamente. Sabía que el hombre que la había violado y maltratado a su hermano, solo para darles trabajo en su hotel, ahora estaba en el otro mundo y que por fin había llegado un ángel que cobraría venganza por ella y su hermano.

Repentinamente, Sango se separó de Kagome, se secó sus lágrimas y le dio un mensaje que traía para ella, era de InuTaisho.

-El señor InuTaisho, te espera en su oficina-. Informó Sango.

-Iré enseguida-. Afirmó Kagome.

La pelinegra, tomó una de sus sig sauer P226, se la colocó entre sus pantalones y su remera top y salió de su habitación, acompañada por Sango, que aprovechó a hacer la limpieza en el cuarto de Kagome, mientras ella no esté.

Kagome bajó al restaurante y pasó al sector privado de los Taisho y allí se hizo identificar, lo curioso es que le permitieron entrar con su arma a la mesa de InuTaisho, quien recibió a la asesina profesional y le ofreció tomar asiento, mientras la camarera traía un whisky para el dueño del hotel y un jugo exprimido de naranja para la chica.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo-. La felicitó InuTaisho.

-Ya le dije que nunca cometo errores, señor Taisho-. Aseguró la pelinegra.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es por eso que me siento honrado de que hayas eliminado a ese cretino d emi hijo mayor Sesshomaru, del cual acabo de enterarme por uno de sus custodios, que planeaba matarme para quedarse con el hotel-. Refunfuñó malhumorado InuTaisho.

-Vaya, eso si que no lo esperaba, aunque de una persona como Sesshomaru se podía esperar cualquier Kagome no muy sorprendida.

-Así es. Por ende, tu recompensa a ascendido-. Afirmó InuTaisho tomando un maletín de debajo de la mesa y colocándolo arriba de esta. -¡Son 8 millones de dólares, 3 millones más de los 5 que te había prometido!-.

-Pero, eso es mucho, señor Taisho-. Dijo sorprendida Kagome.

-No importa-. Afirmó sinceramente InuTaisho. –Te los mereces. Has hecho un trabajo tan impecable y salvado la vida de mi hijo Inuyasha y la mía, que los 3 millones que te agrego a los otros 5 millones, valen la pena-.

La pelinegra, esbozó una sonrisa y aceptó los 8 millones que le pagó InuTaisho por el asesinato de su hijo mayor, en manos de una astuta y audaz asesina a sueldo, pero sabe que aún le queda un trabajo pendiente y como InuTaisho estaba al tanto de todas las operaciones de su hijo, al enterarse de todo el negocio de contrabando de armas que este tenía, decidió pedirle ayuda, cosa que InuTaisho no se rehusó a acceder a dicho pedido.

Más tarde y cerca del anochecer, Kagome fue al hospital donde estaba Inuyasha, allí, Iyazoi Kanna, la hermana mayor de Inuyasha, estaban allí cuidando a su hijo. Ambas sonrieron al ver a Kagome y también felicitaron a la pelinegra por matar a Sesshomaru, el cual era considerado la oveja negra de la familia o para mejor decir, el zorro en el gallinero. Iyazoi le explicó a Kagome la situación de Inuyasha y la pelinegra se entristeció un poco, ya que iba a tardar una semana en recuperarse de sus heridas. Era raro que una asesina de sangre fría y sin piedad como ella, sienta pena por alguien como se dijo en relatos anteriores, pero al enamorarse de Inuyasha, su duro corazón, se aplacó mucho más de lo que ella se llegaba a suponer y eso le valió el sentir algo que nunca experimentó, el haberse enamorado de alguien. Kagome le dejó un sobre a Iyazoi y les dio un abrazo a Kanna y a la susodicha Iyazoi y se marchó del hospital.

Antes de irse, Kanna le había pedido que recapacite en su decisión, pero Kagome estaba firme en ello y su determinación era firme, pero aunque eso le signifique no volver a verlo más, le provocaba un malestar muy fuerte y por ello decidió alejarse.

A la noche, Kagome terminaba de empacar sus valijas cuando un mensaje en su celular, llamó su atención, tomó el aparato touch y tocó la táctil pantalla para ir a la mensajería y ver el mensaje. Era de Bankotsu, quien le dio el dato preciso que ella necesitaba saber y así poder cumplir su última misión de todas. Subrepticiamente, alguien tocó a la puerta y Kagome fue a abrir pero desarmada que era lo sorprendente. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba Eri con su equipaje listo.

-Estoy lista para la acción, hermana-. Afirmó Eri.

Kagome sonrió e invitó a Eri a pasar a su dormitorio a dejar su equipaje. Eri lucía una minifalda escalonada de color negro acampanada, sandalias de taco alto negras y una musculosa femenina de color cereza. Kagome sacó una de sus armas y se la entregó a Eri en sus manos.

-¿Sabes manejar una de estas?-. Preguntó la asesina profesional.

-Claro, mamá me enseñó y el jefe de custodia de seguridad de Sesshomaru igual, pero tu me sacas mucha ventaja, a ti te entrenó el FBI-. Respondió Eri con obviedad a lo último.

-No te preocupes, una vez que culminemos nuestra misión, viviremos en paz el resto de nuestras vidas y créeme. ¡Será como levantar una copa de oro!-. Afirmó Kagome.

Eri hizo una mueca de aprobación, cuando nuevamente su celular emitió una señal de mensaje de texto. La pelinegra miró el mensaje y vio que este decía: "_paquete listo, habitación 569, quinto piso pasillo de la derecha"._ Kagome sonrió ampliamente y miró a su hermana.

-Ya está todo listo-. Afirmó

-¿Y que esperamos? Supongo que no nos habrán enviado una invitación-. Dijo Eri complacida.

Ambas hermanas, subieron a la habitación designada por Bankotsu, al llegar, Kagome colocó un silenciador en su sig sauer y Eri, colocó el suyo en la otra sig sauer que era de Kagome y que se la había prestado a su hermana para cumplir la misión. La pelinegra, pasó la tarjeta magnética suministrada por InuTaisho, al estar enterado de la misión de Kagome y al entrar, dos sujetos que estaban desnudos en la cama, se asustaron al verlas, uno de ellos era Naraku y la otra era Kikyo, la madre de Eri y Kagome.

-Creo que hasta aquí, llegaron tus negocios, Naraku. Ahora que eres mi ex jefe, podré sacar a otra plaga traficante de este mundo, ya que el otro descansa arduamente en el infierno-. Dijo sonriendo cínicamente la pelinegra.

Sin más palabras, Eri y Kagome dispararon 2 veces cada una, acabando con la vida de Naraku, Kikyo se había levantado de la cama y se tapó con las sabanas y miró furiosa a sus hijas.

-¿Qué hicieron?-. Preguntó furiosa Kikyo.

-Justicia-. Respondió Eri.

La pelinegra de la peineta amarilla, elevó su arma y con un certero disparo en la cabeza de su madre, acabó con su vida, antes de que ella lo haga con ambas hermanas, ya que Kikyo estaba tomando su arma de entre su revuelta ropa que estaba en una silla. Todo había acabado, Eri se acercó al cuerpo difunto de su madre y la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Esto fue por ocultarme el paradero de mi hermana y el haberme mentido. Me entregaste a Sesshomaru para que haga de mi lo que él quiera y hasta el haberme intentado violar y lo que le hizo a Sango-. Masculló Eri iracunda.

Kagome se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó y Eri correspondió al abrazo. Luego, ambas fueron a su habitación, tomaron todo su equipaje y fueron a la recepción, donde InuTaisho las despedirá personalmente. Una vez allí, las chicas eran despedidas por el gran dueño del hotel, el cual Kagome había convertido en un verdadero escándalo y balacera.

-Es una pena que ambas se vayan. Realmente las vamos a extrañar-. Dijo InuTaisho sinceramente.

-Lo sabemos, señor Taisho. Pero le prometemos regresar-. Prometió la pelinegra.

-Cuente con ello-. Reafirmó Eri.

-Por cierto, señor Taisho. Ya me he despedido de Inuyasha por carta que le dejé en el hospital. Dígale que el haberlo conocido fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en mi vida-. Manifestó Kagome cin algo de tristeza.

-Estoy seguro que cuando regreses, te estará esperando con ansias-. Ratificó InuTaisho.

Eri y Kagome, se despidieron de InuTaisho, no sin antes, despedirse con un emotivo y gran abrazo a Sango y a Kóhaku, quienes los iban a extrañar mucho a las hermanas Higurashi. Sango fue quien más lloró, puesto quien fue la que más simpatizó con Kagome, pese a lo ocurrido aquella vez con la caja de chocolates que Sesshomaru le había dejado a Kagome, para llevar a cabo un maléfico plan para que ambas se odien a muerte.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, Kagome y Eri, tomaron su vuelo hacia Washington y se despidieron de Las Vegas y no saben cuando van a regresar, debían ir a cumplir con sus misiones. Kagome ya empezaba a extrañar Las Vegas y Eri lo mismo, pero ahora podrá compartir una vida mejor junto a su hermana, a quien no vio desde hace muchos años.

Al día siguiente, Inuyasha seguía recuperándose de sus heridas, cuando al despertar, encontró la carta de Kagome a su lado. Abrió el sobre y leyó la carta: _"Querido Inuyasha. Por medio de esta carta, me despido ya que regresaré a mi ciudad natal junto a mi hermana Eri, ya que mi misión aquí en las Vegas ha terminado. Por razones obvias de que no quiero que me sigas, no te diré adonde regreso. Espero que puedas encontrar algún día al amor de tu vida, pese a que para mi fuiste lo más hermoso que pude conocer, pese a que en un principio, quería matarte pero ahora todo es distinto. Voy a extrañarte mucho y espero te cuides y no te preocupes. Volveremos a vernos muy pronto, te lo prometo. Te quiero, Kagome"._

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas.

He de aquí, el anteúltimo capítulo de esta atrapante historia. Kagome ha cumplido lo que le faltaba, eliminar a Naraku, cobrar su dinero, recuperar e irse al lado de su hermana y algo que no deseaba hacer, despedirse de los Taisho y sobre todo de Inuyasha, de quien se despidió por medio de una carta. Eri dio muerte a su madre por haberle mentido y sobre todo separarla de su querida hermana y enterarse de que ella iba a ser el blanco de Naraku si llegaba a saber que Kagome era su hermana, pero ahora resta saber; ¿Qué hará Inuyasha ahora? Se animará a ir detrás de Kagome aunque no sepa donde vive esta ni donde se fue?. Averígüenlo en el penúltimo capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider).


	17. Traición

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Asesina Perfecta**

**Capítulo 17: **Traición

Inuyasha dejó caer la carta al suelo, estaba desorientado y sin entender, ¿porque Kagome se había ido de su lado?, por que tomó esa decisión tan drástica y severa?. No lo entendía, pero no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo ni menos ir tras de ella, era verdad que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella y más, después de aquella noche romántica, (que no se detalló en la historia), y que pudo apreciar lo excelente que era esa mujer, en cuanto a pasión, romance y sexo, era una verdadera máquina de enamorar, aparte de matar e Inuyasha comprendía que era una asesina, ya que no solo lo demuestra con balas, otros artilugios dan ese veredicto.

Inuyasha, a duras penas, levantó la carta del piso, la miró y con un gesto de ira, apretó la carta, para luego romperla en pedazos y arrojar el papel picado al cesto de residuos que estaba a su lado, no quería saber más nada con ella, lo había abandonado, luego de protegerlo y eso que al principio quiso matarlo, pero fue Sesshomaru, quien terminó muerto en manos de aquella asesina profesional y que ahora el FBI, tendrá a un nuevo jefe en sus huestes.

A la noche, casi cerca de la madrugada, Eri y Kagome, bajaron del avión y fueron al sector de aduana y una vez que pasaron de reencontraron con su…¡¿madre?. Si, con Kikyo!. Pero… Que no estaba muerta?. No!, al parecer no.

-¿Cumplieron su misión?-. Preguntó Kikyo luego de recibir a sus dos hijas.

-Claro, mamá.- Respondió Kagome sonriente.-No solo hemos matado a ese cerdo de Naraku, sino que además acabamos con Kágura.

-Era evidente que ella trataría de suplantarme aún sin que se levantaran sospechas sobre ella, puesto que al estar protegida por agentes del FBI, estaría más protegida que en alcatraz-. Dijo Kikyo sonriente.

-Además otra cosa, tú no usas perfumes franceses, usas italianos-. Afirmó Kagome.

-Se ve que conoces bien a tu madre-. Rió Kikyo.

Ambas hermanas, asintieron y fueron directamente al garaje donde estaba el auto de su madre, cuando ambas miraban hacia todos lados sin mover sus cabezas, estaban rodeadas.

-¿Estamos rodeadas, verdad?-. Preguntó Eri.

-Así es, no menos de 20 nos deben estar rodeando-. Afirmó Kagome.

-Todo rodeado, capitana, esperamos ordenes-. Dijo uno de los soldados elite del FBI.

-Adelante-. Dijo Kikyo dando luz verde.-Lo siento, hijas. Pero no quería que esto sucediera. Arruinaron todo-. Argumentó Kikyo mientras aceleraba sus pasos hacia su auto.

Los 20 oficiales elite del FBI, estaban armados con chalecos protectores, ametralladoras M4A1 y cascos con anteojos protectores e infrarrojos. Ambas mujeres miraron para todos lados y sabían que estaban acorraladas, Kagome sacó sus 2 armas sig sauer P226 y comenzó a disparar, protegiendo a su hermana y eliminando a 3 sujetos, pero quedaban muchos y con semejante ráfaga de balas debieron cubrirse para ponerse a salvo.

-Sabía que mamá estaba implicada, pero no quería confirmar mis sospechas-. Refunfuñó Kagome.

-¡¿No sé por qué nos hizo esto?-. Lloriqueó Eri. -¡Es nuestra madre!-.

-Es evidente, mamá, quería el ascenso una vez eliminado Naraku y para ello, era ella quien quería eliminarlo a su manera, con una noche de pasión ardiente y por último envenenarlo sin dejar rastros. Por eso iba a ser ella quien se encargue de eso en el hotel de los Taisho en Las Vegas y como Kágura sabía de eso, decidió usurpar su lugar y ella sería la nueva líder del FBI, pero no sin antes matar a Naraku, cosa que mamá anhelaba y como nosotras matamos a ambos, le quitamos ese privilegio y que ella asuma el mando del FBI en lugar de que lo haga Bankotsu-. Comentó la asesina profesional mientras colocaba un cargador en una de sus sig sauer P226.

-¡Vaya! Quien lo hubiera pensado-. Gruñó Eri.

-Yo menos, pero ahora debemos pensar en cómo salir de aquí-. Dijo Kagome, mientras liquidaba a otro soldado del FBI, de un rotundo disparo en la cabeza.

Kagome continuaba disparando contra los oficiales del FBI que arreciaban sus disparos, mientras Eri, arrastró hacia ella a 2 de los oficiales muertos y les quitó sus armas y unas granadas de humo y explosivas que llevaban con ellos, mientras tanto, Kikyo trataba de poner su auto en marcha y escapar de todo ese lío. Eri recargó una de las pistolas 9 milímetros que le sacó a los soldados elite del FBI y ella también comenzó a disparar a los otros soldados y poco a poco fueron liquidando a uno por uno, hasta no dejar a nadie en pie.

Eri, vio que su madre, logró poner el auto en marcha y disparó a los 2 neumáticos izquierdos, provocando que el auto se detenga y Kikyo se fugue. Esta bajó del auto echa una furia y se dirigió hacia sus hijas, desenfundó u arma de adentro de su chaqueta blanca y a pasos agigantados iba hacia su objetivo. Kagome se asomó y guardó una de sus sig sauer y con la otra en mano y el cañón apuntando a su mentón, cerró sus ojos y se puso en pose dubitativa, como si esperase agazapada el momento oportuno de atacar.

-Nunca bebieron entrometerse en esto, hijas-. Siseó la voz de Kikyo.

-Lo siento, mamá. Pasé muchos años de sufrimiento, no recibí ayuda de nada y encima me ocultaron a mi hermana y todo por una estúpida venganza-. Dijo Kagome enojada.

-Venganza que ustedes arruinaron-. Vociferó Kikyo. –Sabía que podías llegar a convertirte en lo que eres ahora, toda una asesina profesional. Pero Naraku fue quien quiso evaluarte y cometió ese error que terminó pagando con su vida en tus manos, cuando yo era quien quería tener ese privilegio, el honor de liquidarlo con mis propias manos-.

-¿Y esa fue la razón de dejarme 3 años de mi vida en prisión?. Desde que fui acusada de ese crimen que no cometí, hasta que supe lo de mi hermana y muchas otras cosas que quizá no haya sabido. Nunca te preocupé o formé parte de tus sentimientos, verdad?-. Lloró Kagome.

-Efectivamente-. Afirmó Kikyo.

Kagome sintió que un fuego de furia, le invadió todas las venas y su sangre ya ardía como el fuego, estaba tan furiosa de haber escuchado esas palabras, que Eri tampoco soportó oírlas. La pelinegra asesina, salió de atrás del auto y no vio a Kikyo, caminó sigilosamente, esquivando los cuerpos inertes de los soldados elite del FBI, hasta que escuchó un grito, volteó a sus espaldas y vio a Eri, rehén de su mare, que le apuntaba al hígado de su hija.

-¡M-ma- mama!-. Exclamó Eri petrificada. -¿Qué haces?-. Preguntó aterrada.

-¡Justicia!, eso hago-. Respondió Kikyo.

-Nunca imaginé que fueras capaz de esto, mamá-. Dijo Kagome con un dejo de tristeza. –Todo por poder y una venganza-.

-Venganza que ustedes me privaron por meterse donde no debías. Te entrené y te convertí en la mejor asesina de todo el mundo, lo reconozco. Pero solo para que trabajes si para el FBI, pero no que impidas mi venganza y arruines mi futuro-. Adujo Kikyo con voz vengativa.

-¿Y el matarnos te quitará esa espina?-. Preguntó Kagome mientras apuntaba a la cabeza de su madre. –Te hemos librado de una pesadilla y deberías estar agradecida-.

-Es verdad mamá-. Intervino Eri tratando de librarse. –Estuve cautiva en ese casino y hasta fui abusada por ese cínico canalla de Sesshomaru Taisho, cosa que no supiste nunca y por suerte Kagome hizo justicia-.

-Sesshomaru es quien menos me interesa y si está muerto, me alegra mucho, pues esa era la misión de tu hermana, ¡matarlo!-. Aseveró Kikyo.

-¿Y qué me dices de Inuyasha?-. Preguntó Kagome. – A él también me ordenaron matarlo-.

-¿No lo mataste?-. Preguntó Kikyo.

-Claro que no, lo rescaté de las garras de Sesshomaru, ya que estuvo a punto de matarlo, además, no sé por qué tenía que hacerlo si era inocente de todo-. Respondió Kagome enfadada.

-Debiste hacerlo-. Respondió Kikyo apuntando más fuerte a la nuca de Eri. –Todos los Taisho, debían morir, era la única forma de que su casino pase a manos de mi amante, una vez que todos los Taisho, estén muertos-.

-¡¿Amante?-. Preguntó Kagome confundida.

-Sí y lo tienes a tus espaldas-. Respondió Kikyo.

Kagome volteó a sus espaldas y vio a un hombre calvo, de aspecto temible y mirada fría y ruin. Era alto y estaba armado, vestía un traje café, con camisa blanca y corbata negra y zapatos negros, estaba apuntando a la pelinegra con una glock 9 milímetros de fabricación alemana.

-Suelta el arma, niña. ¡Las dos!-. Ordenó el hombre.

-¡Renkotsu!-. Masculló la asesina profesional.

-Lo siento, hijas. Pero ya es hora de decir adiós. Arruinaron todos nuestros planes y debemos empezar de cero-. Fomentó Kikyo seriamente.

Kagome, se vio forzada a tirar al piso sus dos armas y patearlas lejos de su alcance. Renkotsu, sonrió amplia y cínicamente, mientras apuntó a Kagome directamente a su cabeza, era el fin de la asesina profesional de pelo negro y de su hermana, pero repentinamente un disparo resonó en el silencioso garaje y Kagome gritó, pero al destaparse sus ojos, vio que Kikyo cayó muerta al suelo y en un movimiento relámpago, la pelinegra hizo una acrobacia rodante en el suelo, tomó una de las armas de los soldados muertos y de 3 certeros disparos acabó con la vida de Renkotsu, que cayó desplomado al piso, Eri trataba de reaccionar y Kagome miraba a ver quien perpetró el disparo que acabó con su madre y cuando vio una sombra detenida en la puerta y aún con su arma apuntando, hizo lo mismo y dio una orden.

-Quien sea, salga de la oscuridad y muéstrese-. Ordenó la pelinegra.

Eri tomó otra arma y apuntó al sujeto que empezaba a salir de la sombra oscura y finalmente se dio a conocer quien era ante el asombro de Eri y Kagome.

-¡¿TÚ?-. Preguntaron asombradas ambas hermanas.

¿Quién habrá sido el justiciero que las salvó?

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas:

Vaya problema. Kikyo resultó ser una traidora y ahora quiso matar a sus hijas tras enterarse de un enorme secreto que su madre codiciaba y encima con un cómplice y amante, pero… ¿Quién será el salvador de Kagome y Eri?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente y último capítulo. Arrivederchi.

(Aclaración), habrá epílogo.

Guille (Knight Rider).


	18. Reencuentro

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Asesina Perfecta**

**Capítulo 18: **Reencuentro

Cuando la sombra masculina se dejó ver completamente, pudo verse claramente quien era el que las salvó de morir.

-¡Señor InuTaisho!-. Exclamó Kagome

-Supuse que estarían en problemas, Bankotsu me pidió que viniera, porque tenía un mal presentimiento y no erró-. Dijo InuTaisho deteniéndose frente a las chicas.

Kagome por primera vez, experimentó lo que era temer por su vida y que llegue alguien que le salve el pellejo a ella y a su hermana. Pese a que es una asesina sin piedad y que no conoce el miedo, sin embargo se sabe que el miedo, es la base de la valentía, ya que sin él, nunca uno puede experimentar si realmente siente temor por algo y su capacidad de reacción.

La asesina profesional corrió con sus ojos sollozos y se abrazó a InuTaisho, su salvador. Nunca en su vida se juró derramar una lágrima, pero esta vez fue necesario y hasta agradecer con ese abrazo tan efusivo y conmovedor.

-Tranquila, chiquita. Ya estas a salvo-. La calmó InuTaisho.

Eri se unió al abrazo, ya que ella también quería agradecer al señor Taisho, el haberlas salvado. Sin embargo, Kagome se libró del abrazo, sacó una de sus sig sauer P226 del cinturón de su minifalda y se acercó al cuerpo inerte de su madre y un odio interino se despertó dentro de ella, su rostro se contrajo de un odio fehaciente y furioso, apuntó su arma directamente a la cabeza de su madre, pero luego fue bajando su arma y disparó 3 veces al cuerpo, aunque Kikyo ya esté muerta.

-Espero, mamá. Que sepas que el esconderme un secreto es lo peor que me pudiste haber hecho y además esto fue por los 24 años que tuve que pasar en ese inmundo lugar siendo inocente-. Masculló Kagome al borde del llanto.

Pero repentinamente, Kagome apuntó con su arma directamente a la cabeza de su hermana, ante la sorpresa de esta y la de InuTaisho.

-¿Qué haces?-. Preguntó Eri temblorosa.

-Vengarme-. Respondió Kagome con mirada amenazante.

-Kagome, baja el arma, por favor-. Rogó InuTaisho.

Kagome respiraba agitadamente y su pulso temblaba, Eri temía que a Kagome se le escape un tiro, ya que estaba sumamente nerviosa y muy furiosa, era capaz de liquidar a toda Nueva York ella sola, repentinamente, escuchó un gemido y vio que uno de los soldados de la elite del FBI, estaba tratando de reincorporarse, ya que pese a estar herido, aún tenía fuerzas para moverse, Kagome clavó sus marrones y asesinos ojos en él y apuntó su arma, pero InuTaisho se interpuso delante del herido soldado.

-¡Ya es suficiente!-. Gritó InuTaisho.

-Apártese señor Taisho-. Advirtió Kagome amenazadoramente.

Eri estaba llorando, pero ni aún así, Kagome se ablandaba, era una asesina profesional y la compasión es una palabra que en ella no existe ni figura en su diccionario mental. Recargó el martillo de su arma y apuntó dejando ver sus blancos dientes asomarse por su sensual boca y dejar denotar su ira. Pero antes de que jale el gatillo y un nervioso InuTaisho esté a punto de morir, alguien arrojó un palo de escoba hacia su mano donde tenía su arma y esta cayó al suelo, cuando la pelinegra giró su cabeza en dirección hacia quien le arrojó ese palo, vio que se trataba ni más ni menos que de Inuyasha, lucía un jean azul, camisa blanca, una chaqueta color mostaza y zapatos negros.

-¡¿Hijo?-. Preguntó asombrado InuTaisho.

Eri pensó que él era la única salvación para ellos. Esperaba ese milagro en Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué evitaste que lo mate?-. Preguntó Kagome fieramente.

-Ibas a matar a mi padre-. Respondió Inuyasha enojado.

-Iba a matar al soldado que sobrevivió-. Afirmó Kagome furiosa.

-Tiene derecho a vivir y a ser salvado y mejorar su vida-. Dijo Inuyasha calmadamente.

-La palabra compasión, no existe en mi y menos con gente que me abandonó ni movió un dedo por saber si existía o no-. Dijo Kagome mirando de reojo a su hermana.

Eri sentía que su alma se oprimía con cada vocal que la pelinegra asesina pronunciaba dolosamente y con rabia. Ella no sabía de su existencia, ya que su madre las separó de muy pequeñas, apenas eran unas bebés cuando ocurrió eso.

-No fue mi culpa-. Susurró Eri. –Fue culpa de mamá de nuestro padre que nos separaron ni bien nacimos-. Sollozó.

-¿Y nunca te atreviste a preguntarte si tenías una hermana o no?-. Preguntó Kagome.

Inuyasha miró muy mal a Kagome, su tono socarrón y cínico, le daba a entender que le recriminaba a Eri lo que ella nunca supo de pequeña y era que nunca supo que tenía una hermana y que se lo habían escondido durante tanto tiempo. El ambarino se acercó a Kagome, elevó su mano derecha y su palma se estrelló contra la mejilla izquierda de la pelinegra ante el asombro de todos los presentes.

-¡Hijo!-. Exclamó InuTaisho sorprendido.

Kagome se tomó el rostro, justo donde la cachetada de Inuyasha impactó en su sonrojada mejilla, el ambarino la miraba enfadado y muy disgustado.

-¿Crees que con este comportamiento paupérrimo lograrás algo?-. Preguntó Inuyasha. - ¿Crees que así remediarás las cosas?-. Preguntó. - ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca lograrás nada. Tu hermana nuca supo de tu existencia, tu madre le escondió ese secreto durante años y fue así que Eri nunca supo de tu existencia!. No la culpes de algo que nunca supo!-.

Kagome sacó su otra arma y apuntó a Inuyasha, estaba fuera de control, estaba furiosa, quería destrozar todo o matar al mundo entero. Comenzó a llorar desgarradamente, su vida fue un infierno siempre, recordaba las golpizas que recibía en la cárcel y en cómo debía defenderse de aquellas que la acosaban incesantemente, las humillaciones de aquellos chorros de agua de las guardia cárceles cuando la castigaban con esa agua helada sobre su desnudo cuerpo, era toda una ensalada de sufrimiento que el solo recordarlo la ponía furiosa y con ganas de matar a quien se interponga en su camino. Recordar sobre todo cuando la dejaban sin cenar por esos castigos, aunque no siempre solía ocurrirle eso como a las presidiarias que la acosaban y eran ellas las que siempre recibían los castigos más feroces.

Repentinamente, Kagome se percató de que Inuyasha le había quitado el arma y la abrazó, Kagome estaba desorientada, hasta que empezó a volver en si y temblorosamente, sus manos comenzaron a abrazar lentamente a Inuyasha y en segundos, su rostro se hundió en el fornido pecho de Inuyasha, apretó su camisa blanca y prontamente comenzó a llorar enérgicamente, necesitaba descargar toda su ira y frustración y esas lagrimas le ayudaban a despertar de un mundo que ella consideraba impropio para ella y aunque su rebeldía y forma de encarar situaciones riesgosas, le daban ese toque que ella tenía oculto dentro de si misma.

Lentamente, Kagome se separó de Inuyasha y sus lacrimosos ojos lo miraron, Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa y lo mismo ella, se secó sus lágrimas y miró hacia el suelo.

-Debo parecer una estúpida con esta expresión infantil llorando-. Balbuceó Kagome.

-Nada de eso. Eres hermosa-. Dijo seductoramente Inuyasha.

Kagome elevó su mirada y sonrió, Eri e InuTaisho, estaban felices de que por fin, Inuyasha logre apaciguar ese fuego de ira que envolvió a Kagome y estaba por cometer una locura. La pelinegra lentamente fue acercando su rostro al del peliblanco, no sabía porque, pero un instinto le decía "_bésalo, no pierdas esta oportunidad",_ estaba claro que Kagome se había enamorado perdidamente de quien en un principio debía matar y él no la había tratado muy bien que digamos. La pelinegra enlazó sus brazos en el cuello de Inuyasha y sin más rodeos, sus labios se unieron.

Kagome sintió algo que deseaba, que anhelaba, que necesitaba, una necesidad como las flores necesitan del agua, era sentir el amor, algo que nunca experimentó y ese beso era algo que le despertó algo que en ella estaba dormido y despertó con esa experiencia única.

Al separarse, Kagome entreabrió sus ojos y al ver los de Inuyasha no podía sentir derretirse como manteca en la parrilla, pero la cosa era así. Kagome logró saciar esa sed de matar, por algo mejor, el enamorarse y tanto InuTaisho como Eri, estaban felices de que Kagome se sienta libre y romper esas cadenas que la tenían prisionera del odio y la venganza y aunque en su vida seguirá como asesina a sueldo, ahora todo ha tomado otro color.

En eso, Bankotsu, apareció con otro pelotón elite del FBI y estos comenzaron a llevarse a sus compañeros heridos y los cuerpos inertes de quienes no corrieron con la suerte de estar apenas vivos. Eri y Kagome miraban como 3 soldados del FBI, se llevaban el cuerpo de su madre, envuelto en un saco para personas muertas y llevarlos al camión que los llevará a la morgue.

Kagome se abrazó a Inuyasha y cerró sus ojos suspirando desganadamente. Todo había terminado, el fin de una pesadilla, el fin de un sufrimiento que pasó durante 24 años de su vida y que ahora a sus 25 reflotó de las profundidades del infierno y su vida ha cambiado. Conoció al hombre que había cautivado su iracundo corazón y sin compasión alguna, el hombre que la hará ahora su esposa y mostrarle el camino que la llevará a vivir una nueva vida, el hombre que la ayudó en muchas cosas, pese a que como se dijo, en un principio no se llevaron muy bien.

Así fue la vida de Kagome, una asesina profesional, cuya vida ha cambiado y que ahora, junto al hombre que ama, llevará su vida por el sendero de algo que ella necesitaba experimentar, el amor y más su hermana Eri, la cual será entrenada como su hermana para ser otra asesina a sueldo y la mejor de todas y principalmente conocer, al igual que su hermana, al hombre de su vida, nada menos que a Bankotsu, el nuevo líder del FBI de Washington.

Así culmina esta historia, la historia de una asesina a sueldo que vivió el infierno y la rudeza, una asesina rebelde y sin compasión a la hora de matar, una mujer que ahora tiene una nueva vida, pero el mismo trabajo, se la asesina perfecta.

FIN.

Hola a todos y todas:

Finalmente esta historia a culminado, ha llegado a su fin. Kagome logró su objetivo, cambiar su vida, conocer lo que realmente necesitaba, el amor y finalmente lo ha encontrado al lado del hombre que cambiará su vida. La semana que viene el capítulo 19 y epílogo de esta historia.

PD: Gracias a todos y todas los que dejaron sus reviews y agregados de historia favorita y demás.


	19. Felicidad

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Asesina Perfecta**

**Capítulo 19: **Felicidad (Epílogo)

1 año después:

Había pasado un año desde que la asesina profesional a sueldo y el heredero del gran hotel Taisho, habían contraído matrimonio en aquella lujosa iglesia en Frankfurt, Alemania y dieron ese si que los unirá para siempre en matrimonio. Y ahora pasaban sus vacaciones a punto de partir hacia Mónaco, donde pasarán su luna de miel en el lujoso hotel casino, que está pegado a la calle donde se correrá el famoso gran premio de Fórmula 1 en dicha ciudad monegasca.

Esa mañana nublada y algo fresca, Inuyasha había ido a ver la tumba de su hermano al cementerio de Las Vegas y allí dejó algunas flores para su hermano difunto.

-Si no hubieras elegido el mal camino, hoy estaríamos compartiendo una fortuna como herederos de nuestro gran hotel casino-. Musitó el ambarino agachado frente a la tumba de su hermano.

-Es lo que eligió-. Siseó la voz de la pelinegra a espaldas de su esposo.

-Lo sé-. Se lamentó Inuyasha.

Kagome abrazó a su esposo y sabía que extrañaba a su hermano, pero sabe que él quería matarlo y si tenía que debatir entre su vida y dejarlo vivo, la primera opción era la que le convenía. Pero aún así no olvidará nunca a su malvado hermano, aunque haya querido matarlo, pero hoy por hoy, esta historia, le valió conocer a la asesina más hermosa, sensual y rebelde que jamás haya conocido y hacerla su esposa sin dudarlo ni siquiera 2 veces.

-Debemos ir al aeropuerto. En 3 horas sale nuestro vuelo-. Dijo la pelinegra.

Inuyasha, asintió y prontamente, ambos subieron al auto, donde 7 custodios, los estaban esperando para ir al hotel y buscar sus valijas para irse a conocer la hermosa ciudad de Monaco, donde pasarán sus vacaciones.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?-. Preguntó el ambarino.

-Supongo que ya debe estar en Valencia, junto a su esposo-. Respondió Kagome.

Eri, había contraído casamiento con Bankotsu, luego de conocerse bien y enamorarse mutuamente. Se casaron 3 días después de que lo hicieran Inuyasha y Kagome, pero excepto que lo hicieron el Londres, Inglaterra. Eran muy felices juntos y tanto Inuyasha como Kagome, se sentían felices de que ambos estén tan contentos de estar juntos. Eri se había convertido en toda una asesina profesional, al igual que su hermana. Toda una experta en computación, armas y explosivos y demás cosas como destrabar cerraduras electrónicas de accesos difíciles y alarmas.

Ninguno de los 2 matrimonios, decidieron tener hijos, ya que sus respectivos trabajos, les impedían tener cuidados de niñeros y sobre todo, que querían dormir por las noches. Eso no ocurría con Sango y Miroku, ambos empezaron a conocerse un poco mejor, luego de que Miroku, decidiera quedarse a vacacionar en el lujoso hotel casino de los Taisho y fijarse en Sango, la mucama que se hizo amiga de Kagome y terminara conociendo al hombre de su vida.

Miroku, gracias a Sango, dejó su fama de mujeriego empedernido, gracias a que la castaña, sabe cómo mantenerlo a raya, pero no a base de golpes, si no a base de erotismo, sensualidad y lo que un hombre busca en una mujer, amor, fidelidad y romance. Casi todas las noches, tienen sexo y lo que más tienta a Miroku es que a Sango le fascina dormir sin nada encima, ni siquiera lencería, además a la hora de hacer el amor, Sango mueve tan bien su pelvis que es una atracción erótica cuando lo hace con su nuevo esposo y nuevo capitán segundo del FBI. Además, el espectacular cuerpo y físico de Sango, tentaba a cualquiera, era casi un calco que el de Kagome, pero salvo que el de la asesina profesional era mucho más irresistible y ni hablar el de Eri.

Sango y Miroku, esperan su primer hijo para dentro de 9 meses, a ellos no les molestaba ser padres y anhelaban ello, más Sango, pero la realidad es que ambos ahora forman una feliz pareja y la castaña dejó su trabajo de mucama, por el de crupier del casino Taisho, donde gana mejor y aprendió muy bien cada paso a seguir en los casinos.

Yuka y Hojo, siguen con su feliz matrimonio y a la espera de su primer hijo. Yuka está embarazada de 2 meses y anda con cuidados, para no correr riesgos durante su embarazo.

InuTaisho e Iyazoi, seguían como dueños del hotel casino, pero pronto se irían a vivir juntos a Paris en cuanto Inuyasha herede el gran casino de los Taisho, pero este se negó a que sus padres se fueran, por lo que habían desistido de ello y quedarse junto a su hijo y a su nuera, que se había ganado todo el afecto de la familia Taisho y ella también pasaría a formar parte de ese lujoso e inmenso hotel casino.

Bien, esta fue la historia de una asesina profesional y su nueva vida junto al multimillonario y heredero Inuyasha Taisho, quien antes iba a ser su víctima en potencia y terminó convirtiéndose en el hombre de su vida, luego de pasar por causas que ni ella imaginó pasarían y traiciones que tampoco llegó a sospecharse. Encontró a su hermana desaparecida hace años, cuando separaron a ambas de bebes, ahora su hermana y al igual que ella, son las asesinas profesionales más buscadas y solicitadas del mundo, asesinas que vivieron un sinfín de calamidades y alegrías y que ahora forman un solo grupo y todo aquel que las necesite, sabe que puede contar con alguien como su ángel guardián, con una Asesina perfecta.

Fin

Hola a todos y todas:

Bueno, espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado y les haya gustado a todos, el lunes de la semana entrante, se podrá esta historia en sección de completa. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, agregar historia favorita y demás, saludos y hasta otra. Aunque como sabrán estoy en proceso de retirarme de FF, este podría ser uno de mis últimos fics.

Bye Bye

Guille (Knight Rider)


End file.
